The Edge of Dawn
by imadampinetree
Summary: Blood of Olympus left a lot of things open. This fic follows the lives of the 7 as they readjust back to 'normal' life. Rewards, weddings and parties. Lots of fluff and mushy stuff with some confusion sprinkled in. Canon ships and Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited- 23/08/15**

Annabeth's POV

"Wise girl, mom's gonna kill me because of my tattoo isn't she." Percy whined to me.

"Of course she is Seaweed brain, keep walking." I replied because Sally was definitely going to flip.

With an exasperated sigh Percy kept going down the street until we reached his apartment block. I grabbed his hand and squeezed as we headed through the entrance. Percy drank in his surroundings which was evident on his face. The crease on his forehead and the swirling greens of his eyes becomes more apparent when he is avidly looking for details. The building hadn't changed a lot since he was last here but just the progress of time was enough to make something different. Watching him was a distraction I needed.

3 floors and 17 apartments later we came to door 3R home of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. I knocked on the door gently and chuckled at the gormles slok on Percy's face. The panic was evident in his eyes and the ever tightening grip on my hand. He didn't understand why his mind was resisting so much, these were his own parents. The woman whom had raised him and watched his every move since forever. The woman who welcomed his scrawny, outcast, fugitive ass back after every mistake he made. It could be his heightened emotions after, after, well y'know.

We hadn't told Sally or Paul that they were coming because they wanted to surprise them. When the shout of 'coming' came through the doors Percy's mother's voice cut through Percy and tears surfaced. He quickly wiped them away but not before I had seen. I lent her head on his shoulder and a smile escaped willingly. The handle turned and was accompanied by a final squeeze and a twirl of my hair. Percy took a sharp intake of breath as Sally opened the door.

It had been about a year since Sally had seen Percy and in that year he had almost died too many times to count. He hadn't escaped unscathed and his face had clearly aged as a result. He had also grown now scaling over both her and me and probably Paul too. This past year he had become a man who would make Sally so proud.

"Iv'e got something for you." i said as Sally caught sight of us both standing inn one piece at her doorway.

She choked back the tears and hugged them both. The type of hug you only give to those who you never want to lose. The rare hugs that everyone loves.

"I love you two, thank the gods you're both okay!" he words touched us both and the tears weren't stopping anymore. they streamed down all of our faces and the fact that we were home and relatively safe for now wouldn't stop.

I had grown close to Sally after Percy was taken by Hera and being with her is what made being without Percy tolerable. Seeing her again is comforting and especially now that we know Percy is safe and with us for the long term.

"Is Paul here?" Percy asked finally beginning to regain his composure.

"No, He went out a while ago, he should be back soon and he has a surprise."

Elation crossed Sally's face as she thought about the surprise and once again as she saw Percy who had snuggled into my side on the sofa we had made our way to. I could see Sally calculating us and our position which we had taken up on the sofa. I didn't care though because I new she supported us completely.

Percy POV

Seeing my mum again was amazing. I had missed her so much this past year and being with her again makes me feel much younger again.

"Perseus Jackson! What is that?!" Sall raised her voice at me.

This forced a chuckle out of Annabeth and I tried to explain to mom about how the tattoo was not an optional aspect of Camp Jupiter but she was having none of it babbling on about how I was now marked and how my innocence was lost. I squirmed trying to get my mom to calm down. I had grown to like the tattoo and I'm pretty sure she would too. I knew how this would affect Annabeth. She gets unintentionally attached to me and anyone who opposes me directly affects her.

She started panicking and fear struck me as she deteriorated. I held her tighter as tears streamed down her face and her body shook relentlessly. Her state effected me too but I had to remain calm for her. That was the deal. If one of us loses it the other has to try their best to stay calm. I locked eyes with his mom who had no idea what was going on and I tried reassured her. I think it worked as she got up and headed to the kitchen respecting our need to be together. As Annabeth calmed down I relaxed and mom made cookies I think.

Mom removed the cookies from the oven and set them to cool. Me and Annabeth were linked together on the sofa tangled into a spiderweb- except not because then Annabeth wouldn't have wanted to be there. I was just glad that Annabeth was back with me, my strong, beautiful wise girl was once again. There was a knock on the door as I zoned in on the cookies that awaited me.

Unable to let her go I encouraged Annabeth tocome with me to eat the coolies as mum opened the door. The tray of cookies was still radiating heat but I didn't care. Naturally I began stuffing my face with the cookies I had been deprived of for about a year now. I would've savoured each mouthful but I couldn't resist the temptation to fill my stomach with the cookies. Annabeth grabbed one too and for the first time since everything we had a truly good time. I wasn't hiding any feelings and neither was Annabeth. We both were excited to be there.

Laughter then erupted from the door frame where mom, Paul and Mr Chase stood. Annabeth rushed forward with glee and a little bit of restraint to her father who was awaiting her arrival in his arms. I on the other hand was not too overwhelmed by his appearance.

"Annabeth, are you okay? I've been so worried." Her father asked and Annabeth gave him the answer he wanted to hear: "Yeah dad, everything is going to be okay." I noticed the waver in her voice but he didn't.

"Now Perseus, I have a bone to pick with you." Oh gods, holy Hera I'm going to get vapourised. Thank the gods I can use a sword. "Disappearing like that was certainly not cool. I hope you never intend to do that again," I shook my head reluctantly before he continued unsure of where this was heading, almost certain I wouldn't survive much longer. "Now the real big thing that haunts me every day. The way you treat my daughter is... You, young man, are so much better than any boy I had ever hoped Annabeth would end up with. Thank you."

I was so shocked at the revelation, and so was Annabeth. After the temporary awkwardness of the situation I took his outstretched hand only for him to hug me. IT was kind of creepy but because Annabeth was here and she was smiling at me I went along with it.

Somehow we managed reach the time when Frederick- he asked me to call him that- had to leave without discussing anything life threatening. We talked about the views in Rome and Greece, how weird Alaska was and our new friends at camp. We talked about Goode and what we're going to do for senior year. My mum's writing came up as well as the twins. We talked about going to New Rome for college and so many other plans for the future.

Into the night the topics kept coming me and Annabeth may not have participated completely we were just absorbed in the atmosphere of a relatively normal night.

Frederick was staying in a hotel a few blocks down and had to return.

"Annabeth, you coming too?" I know it shouldn't have affected us so heavily but we had spent virtually no time apart so the thought of spending a whole night without being close to each other shook us both. We depended even more on each other in the night so we could fight off each other's nightmares.

Our distress must have been evident and the issue was swiftly averted when Frederick corrected himself by asking mom is Annabeth could stay here.

Mom nodded and we relaxed. As Frederick made his way down the street Paul ordered Pizza for us.

After we ate the pizza and watched my favourite film Finding Nemo we headed up to my room to sleep. It had been easily arranged by Chiron to sleep here tonight for privacy and valuable time with my parents.

"Keep the door cracked guys but otherwise you can both sleep in Percy's room. Have a good night"

Nightmares were an unwanted gift from the quest that feel the need to make their presence known every single night with no remorse or signs of easing. They are just as vivid and make reality harder to see. Every night they leave me and Annabeth in pieces only to be put back together by each other's care.

We woke up a total of 4 times, sweat pouring down our faces as we relived easily the worst times of our lives. I hoped we didn't disturb mom and Paul and we both thrashed and cried at unequal periods.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have any suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They had been flying for a while and neither had any idea what the date was in the modern world. It had been the elephant in the room –hypothetically that is because neither could remember the last time they were inside an actual room. Leo hoped to see his friends alive only a few days since he originally disappeared and Calypso shared that hope as she knew how deeply it would affect Leo if it turns out his friends had lived their lives mourning his very live body.

"I can't wait any longer, Festus can you take us to the nearest place of civilisation please." Calypso ordered the dragon. She was met with a confused look from her boyfriend but she soon explained her motives.

"Leo, you're completely on edge, any moment you could turn into a human fireball, your body temperature is off the scale. We need to find out what day it is."

Leo relaxed slightly, almost setting his body temperature to the normal amount. He pecked Calypso's cheek and relayed the information Festus had given him. "We're 10 minutes away from London your majesty; prepare yourself for tea, queues and the Queen." This remark was quickly followed by a mischievous grin.

Calypso thought to herself how it is typical that she would fall for the most idiotic elf out there and he would become her knight in shining armour. Out of all the strong, powerful heroes that had come knocking on her door, the scrawniest and weirdest would be the one to set her free.

They began their descent into the city and holding on to each other they both crossed their fingers, not only for a safe landing but for the time to be right.

 **-***Line break owned by Persassy***-**

They landed in Hyde Park with improvable grace and increasing hope. No one was wearing wacky clothes and no one had awesome gadgets Leo had missed out on so he resisted the urge to jump with glee and grabbed Calypso's hand and dragged her, affectionately, to the nearest shop much to her amusement. He picked up the nearest newspaper and, whilst trying his best not to set himself on fire, read the date on the front and pulled Calypso into a tight embrace.

"It's the 2nd! We made it, come on let's go!" Leo jumped up and down like a puppy greeting him owner after a day alone. He discarded the paper and ran out into the street. Calypso lovingly sighed and chased after him leaving the shop keeper bemused at the couple's antics.

Leo whooped earning himself many looks varying in levels of anger and disbelief. Calypso soon caught up with him and encouraged him into a tea shop. She coolly ordered some tea and scones to take away not for one moment hinting that she hadn't been isolated on an island forever. They carried their takeaway cups and scones out of the cafe and headed over towards a bench.

They sat down, drank their tea and ate their scones in comfortable silence.

"You know, I'm disappointed the Queen hasn't serenaded us yet- I though that's what happened to all tourists. Ugh, Piper must have been messing with me." Leo sounded frustrated at the daughter of Aphrodite in the nest way possible. After all of the stories Leo had told her about her, Jason and the rest of the seven she couldn't wait to meet them all. After all she deserved a little bit of girl time after millennia of boys.

Calypso pecked Leo on the lips and untied her hair with the intention of tying it back up. It was an unconscious habit of hers that Leo adored. Watching her fingers work methodically captivated Leo. The drilled action of a simple plait mesmerised Leo.

"You're beautiful you know." Leo abruptly commented to Calypso who just chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leo Valdez?" She mocked his compliment and poked him in the side. Neither could believe their luck at meeting one another and neither would admit their feelings that ran too deep for the two to comprehend just yet.

 *****Meet Annie the line break*****

The two were walking back to Festus who was hidden by the mist in Hyde Park when they saw a souvenir shop. Unable to resist the lure of getting souvenirs for his friends Leo collected the appropriate gifts: An I heart London t-shirt for Piper which even Leo could see was unfashionable, a snow globe for Percy to occupy him for Annabeth, a pencil for Annabeth to use for her drawings, a bear with a similar t-shirt on for Frank because he is Leo's cuddly bear, a Harry Potter wand for Hazel so she can properly execute her magic, a mini megaphone for Reyna to help organise the Romans, an ice cream for Nico because Leo figured all Italians like ice cream and a union jack glasses case for Jason. Leo figured he couldn't go on a holiday without bringing back presents for everyone.

As they took off on the back of Festus Leo couldn't resist leaving a parting message to everyone in London at that moment. "Leo Supersized Mcschizzle and his Smokin' girlfriend are out London!"

 **AN: Next chapter everything will begin to tie together more but I felt these first twi introductory chapters were necessary to take the direction I wanted to!**

 **Thanks for reading- reviews are appreciated**

 **Molly :)**

 **x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper POV**

Ever since Gaia was defeated everything has been a bit of a whirlwind. I have had so little time to comprehend everything and come to grips with what we did. There have been celebrations after celebrations but I have always felt a little out of place. It feels so wrong to be partying without Leo when he was the only person she would've wanted to party with.

Not being constantly harassed by his jokes is weird, almost as weird as not being around the seven exclusively anymore. Everyone is preparing to go their separate ways and follow the road to their brightest future. Annabeth and Percy leaving to visit his parents was the first indicator that we had to move on and we wouldn't be the seven for much longer. After we pose for the necessary pictures that is.

They had a life before this war and will probably resume it despite notable differences to their relationship and wellbeing. Not everyone could see it but they were definitely struggling to remain sane after Tartarus and everything on top of that. The rest of us needed to find our new lives as even though Frank, Hazel and Jason had been at Camp Jupiter before the prophecy they have all changed dramatically as a result of discovering their true strengths and weaknesses.

"Pipes are you coming to the campfire?" My half sister Lacy called.

"Um, I think I might just hang around here for a while Lace, I don't really feel like it."

"Okay... see you later," With a cautious smile Lacy left the cabin and joined the rest of our siblings probably discussing the latest trends. Maybe I lied to Lacy about hanging in my room but I just really didn't feel like singing and joking with people who haven't been through what we have.

After waiting a while for the chatting to fade and footsteps to cease I grabbed my denim jacket and made my way to cabin 1. We had decided to blow off the campfire and go down to the beach with Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Nico. It wasn't completely unknown because Reyna had to check with Chiron she wasn't needed so she could join our informal gathering.

Jason opened the door with the largest grin on his face. It seemed as if he was about to jump up and down in excitement.

"What's up Sparky? Percy finally agree to marry you?" I'll admit one of the main things Annabeth and I had been able to bond on was the bromance between our boyfriends. It was something we never failed to bring up in conversations.

The response I received was served with a scowl, "Nah Beauty Queen, guess who I just got to hook up?"

"Oh I don't know, Reyna and Thalia?"

"Eww no gross Pipes! You weirdo, Nico and Will!" He actually was jumping up and down now and it was cute how he cared so much about his cousin's happiness.

"Calm down Jason, your Aphrodite is showing! And seriously!? You're going to be even higher in the views of my cabin now!"

"I know right, come on, let's go down to the beach, I'll just grab the blankets."

Linking my arm in Jason's we made our way to the beach. Hazel and Frank were coming down too so we jogged over to meet them.

"Hey Haze, how you doing?"I asked Hazel.

"I men it's taking a while to get used to it here and everything but it's so beautiful. I also can't help but want Percy and Annabeth here, I know it's selfish and they need time with their family but it feels wrong celebrating without them."

I nodded and smiled knowing that Hazel mirrored the feelings I was having. "Yeah it will be a relief when they come back tomorrow and we can have a final few hours as the seven. I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, it's gonna be so weird,"

"Yeah not being with your or Annabeth every day, even the guys actually, is going to be hard but we have to IM all the time and meet often too. We can go shopping in New Rome and everything."

Chatting with Hazel about the future of our friendship was reassuring and a nice change. We joined the guys at the beach who had walked ahead and we set out the blankets and organised the logs Frank brought as planned. We were having our own campfire in remembrance of Leo and our journey's together.

Reyna joined us a few minutes after with the picnic and Nico came with Will. He looked nervous as if expecting us to not allow his 'friend' to join our campfire but obviously we welcomed him. It wasn't as if their secret was unknown to us. Of course we knew.

"Piper the honours," Reyna prompted me to use the matches I had brought to set alight the pile of kindling and logs.

"For our scrawny Repair Boy." Everyone repeated. After a moments silence deep in our own thought we heard snapping twigs. We all panicked. We were nowhere near equipped to handle an attack. We had agreed to come with minimal weapons to honour Leo's idiocy when it comes to one on one battle. A few of us had knives but nothing close to what you'd want for fighting monsters. Our natural powers would have to be enough. We were all in a stance prepared to fight when a familiar face clumsily stepped out of the bushes

"I really wish you would have used something more magnificent Beauty Queen. Like, I don't know, Supersized McShizzle Supreme Lord High Commander of Hot Stuff Leo Valdez, yeah I like that."

"Question, am I seeing things?" Frank asked echoing the thoughts in everyone's mind.

Agreements sounded from everyone.

"Leo?" Jason warily asked.

"Wassup Superman? Missed me?"

"You're an idiot, you know that." I shouted at him trying to contain my excitement just in case this is not what we are seeing.

"In fact Beauty Queen I did, and it is one of my favourite things about myself." After that comment i couldn't hold back any longer, I rushed forward and hugged him so hard just to make sure he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

"Don't... break...m...mee Pipes. Yeah I missed you too."With that everyone came to join the hug. "Oh yeah, how rude of me, I would like you to meet my girlfriend." With that I slapped him

"Hey, Piper I thought we were good now, you know, group hug, friends, yay."

"I can't believe you. You're gone for 2 days, leaving us to think you were dead with no reassuring message saying yeah guys hey, scrawny elf here; I'm not dead, quite alive actually. Not just that but you come back waltzing in with a girlfriend." All the anger I had been pushing further down over the past two days just boiled over. I don't regret it though; Leo can cope with a bit of heat.

"I'll just stay here then, I'm Calypso by the way."

The girl standing next to Leo was, I'll admit it, drop dead gorgeous. Even Frank and Jason, who are usually the two most loyal guys to Hazel and I, were liking what they were seeing. Nico and Will, well all they could see were each other.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, It's awesome to meet you, oh and don't take anything I said just then to heart."

She chuckled confidently at that remark making me wonder how in Hades Leo had managed to find her, she is was too perfect for him, "Yeah Valdez here has been telling me about all of you, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico and who's that?" She asked Leo.

"No idea." He plainly put in typical Leo fashion.

Will offered his hand and introduced himself to Calypso.

"Hey guys, where are Percy and Annabeth?" I think Leo panicked for a second that his sacrifice hadn't been enough and that one or both of them were no longer here.

"Leo... Leo calm down, they went to Sally's. It's been over a year since Percy has seen her and they both wanted to get away from everything. It's not as easy for them."

Leo visible relaxed after this and the 9 of us began eating the picnic. We made the usual chit chat and brought up stories from aboard the Argo II including the time Percy spilt the blue food colouring Annabeth had brought for him all over the floor and all of the times coach smashed food to relieve his anger.

We were all happy despite the circumstances. Leo with Calypso, Frank with Hazel, Nico with Will, I with Jason and Reyna with us, I must bring that up at the next cabin meeting.

That night was the first night in forever that I fell into an undisturbed sleep. Maybe it was because all of us had crashed on cabin 1's floor together or maybe it was the hope that things were going to improve and we were finally safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Percabeth

Annabeth POV

Waking up in Percy's abnormally blue room was comforting. His Finding Nemo posters and the swirling waves on his walls were a sight I had grown used to over the time he was missing but it never felt like this. It was always missing the boy whose character it portrayed.

Yes, my hair may be plastered in his drool and our limbs as tangled as a mortal's headphones but it was peaceful. Percy stirred as I drank in the perfection of the best and worst time of day. It meant the end of nightmares but also the start of a daily struggle to forget ad put on a mask of sanity. After everything Percy and I had decided to never hide our feelings from each other but we could from anyone else. It wasn't a temporary solution but it saved misunderstandings from those who have no idea.

"Mornin' Wise girl,"

"Morning Seaweed Brain, I love you,"

"Love you too. Ready to go back to camp?"

"I think so, I slept pretty good, only woke up twice. I almost feel rested again."

"Yeah, I think it's something to do with the memories. And the smell." Stretching Percy flashed a smile. I saw the photographs stuck on his wall. It was after our first quest with Grover . Our 12 year old faces grinning. Back then we didn't know what we would do. How it would affect us so we were happy.

Percy caught me looking and smiling at the memories. "I miss Grover, it has been so long- when we get back can we replicate this photo- it is my favourite."

"Sure Seaweed Brain, sure." I snuggled into Percy and we just laid in silence remembering the good times we have had with our friends.

"Guys, Percy, Annabeth, pancakes." At the words Percy shot up and raced down the stairs, I also sped up knowing that if I left it too long there would be no pancakes left. That was probably the longest we had spent out of each other's sight since the Athena Parthenos but the image of Percy stuffing his face with blue pancakes was enough to ease my mind.

"Save some for me Kelp Head!" I mocked as I sat down next to him. He grinned and was the happiest he had been forever.

After finishing the infamous blue pancakes we organised our stuff and prepared for our return. I use organised loosely as most of the time we spent completely ignoring the fact we had to leave and making the most of our privacy.  
We had brought minimum things anyway so once our few clothes were put in the holdall we were almost ready to leave. Sally ensured we had plenty of cookies to take back with us to share but I doubted they would be. Percy is very protective of his cookies and will either hide them or eat them before they even get inside camp's boundaries.

"Now, remember we will always be here if you need time away from camp and don't forget to visit every week without fail." Sally lectured us but honestly we didn't need it. Both of us could never forget the safety of this place and how different it feels to camp.

Sally understood and left it at that. We left them- Paul and Sally having to get to work- in peace with a promise to be back as soon as possible and headed towards the hotel my dad was staying at.

We arrived at his door and knocked. There was a mad scramble from inside the room and that was when I knew Helen, Bobby and Matthew were here too. Trying to contain my excitement I squeezed Percy's hand.

He chuckled and soon we were facing 4 grinning faces.

"Annabeth!" Bobby and Matthew cheered simultaneously as they tacked me with a hug. Percy shook my father's hand and smiled warmly at Helen.

"Hey guys, how's New York going?"

"It's great Annie, we missed you so much!"

"Missed you too guys but it would be nice if we could come in for a bit and put our bag down, that would be great." I say as even though Percy clearly isn't struggling with our minimum luggage standing out in the corridor of a hotel isn't quite what I had pictured.

The twins rushed in and sat down on the sofa. Holding Percy's hand I followed them.

"Eww, Annabeth and Percy are holding hands! PDA! PDA! PDA!" We all laughed at this reaction.

"You two, Annabeth can't stay long they are just visiting before they go to camp but they will come again soon. We're going to have some adult talk now so go play with your Lego or something."

"ugh Daaaad, Lego is for little kids. They're so boring." Bobby revolted.

"Well go play with whatever just go to your room." Helen ordered in a motherly fashion.

"Now we've got rid of them two, it's great to see you both again."

"You too Helen but we really can't stay long. Chiron expects us back soon, Argus is coming to pick us up." Percy replied.

"We know, and we know how hard it's been for you too and we just wanted to say that we'll be here for you no matter what. If you ever need to talk to anyone we will be here for you both." My Dad offered.

We smiled appreciatively and I hugged them both. Unlike Sally and I Percy and my parents had never really bonded so they just shook hands.

We both walked into Bobby and Matthew's room to say goodbye.

"Boys we have to go now but we'll see you soon."

"But you just got here, we wanted Percy to teach us how to control water like he does." They said hopefully.

"It isn't something you can learn easily and I don't think either of you has what it takes but we promise we'll take you out for a day soon, okay?" Percy asked not wanting to cause the two distress over our short stay.

They both nodded eagerly and hugged us both.

After escaping from their iron grip we headed out to wait for Argus.

***************Linebreak for Zoe**************

Percy POV

We got back to camp to be greeted by smiling faces. Not just any smiling faces but the faces of Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, LEO and CALYPSO. Like seriously, we were gone for one night and Leo was resurrected and the girl I had promised to save but failed was with him.

We both looked at each other and surged forward to hug everyone.

There was hundreds of 'I missed you's dished out and we were back together, the seven, however briefly.

"Leo, bro you did it!" I said giving him a hug (it was a manly hug though so don't worry).

I'll admit it was extremely awkward meeting Calypso again especially because of Annabeth. It's not that I regret my decision of leaving I just wished I could have done something ore to help her.

"Hey, the moonlace you gave me is doing great in at my mum's. It's beautiful." I struggled to make conversation as Leo watched carefully and Annabeth came to my assistance releasing Piper from her hug.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth, ignore Seaweed Brain over here he's just naturally dumb and can't help it." I was hurt by the comment but not enough to forget how thankful I was for her coming and joining the conversation.

"Hey, I'm Calypso. It's great to finally meet you and yeah he is a total idiot." And with that I was too offended to keep listening as they clucked about me and my limited intellectual abilities.

I left them for someone much saner.

"Yo, Jase, my man." We fist pumped much to everyone's amusement although I don't see the humour in it.

"Yo Perce, I missed you Bro!"

"Same bro, you been caring for camp bro?"

"Course Bro, it's your home, wouldn't dream of hurting it or you bro."

"Aaah, you're a cutie, I see why everyone loves you bro,"

"Stop bro, you're making me blush, you're the cute one Aqua man."

"Pfft, you have glasses Superman that means you're at least 10 times cuter,"

"Bro, I know! Let's get you some so we can knock em dead together bro."

"Aah Bro I love it when you bring your praetor out. Bring it in."

It would be true if you said me and Jason had a bromance. We hit it off and it has been great. We know it amuses Piper and Wise Girl so we keep doing it. It's as simple as that. Then something typical happened. Leo interrupted our moment.

"Guys. Guys! Percy! Jason! Listen up. I got you all presents! If you would like to stand in a line, it would be appreciated." Leo ordered and we reluctantly followed. I took hold of Annabeth's hand needing to feel the warmth of her skin next to mine as it had been too long since we were together.

"Okay, ladies first: Jason,"

"Dude?!" Jason arguged.

"Close your eyes Sparky and come and get this." Jason followed his orders.

One by one we collected our gifts. Leo finally said we could look at them. He had given me a little snow globe with some London landmarks on it which was cute. When you shook it the pieces of snow fell down which was calming. I glanced around to see everyone else's presents. Annabeth looked amused at the pencil she was holding, Jason seemed grateful for his glasses case, Frank looked a little bit annoyed at Leo because of his bear, Hazel looked confused and Piper disgusted at her t-shirt. The best reactions were from Nico and Reyna.

Nico opened up a cardboard box to be covered in a sugary sticky mess. We all assumed it was an ice cream because of the soggy cone. Nico blew up. He started shouting about how just because he is Italian doesn't mean he wants an ice cream and how Leo shouldn't be so stupid. Then someone who I hadn't noticed before told him to calm down and had a strange effect on him. It was Will Solace and after he calmed Nico down he grabbed his hand and to my surprise Nico didn't pull it away. Oh my gods. That's why he didn't want this. Not because of Jason and his new glasses but because of the smokin' hot doctor.

Nico looked shy about it. I caught Jason's eye and we squealed. We squealed like the daughters of Aphrodite we truly are.

We were too distracted by the love birds to notice Reyna seeing her present. A mini megaphone. You could almost see the anger rise in her body and boil over shooting the poor son of Hephaestus directly in the body. It was hilarious to watch. 'Leo freaking Valdez, you scrawny imp. Holy Hera you think you're funny do you getting me a megaphone. Oh you're gonna regret this, I'll send you to Hades' or something like that; I'll spare you the details of the Daughter of Bellona's vocabulary range.

We were all bent over laughing as Reyna- or as I like to call her now Rara- chased Valdez around the camp. Eventually Leo burst into flames as Reyna caught up with him so to please them both I dumped a load of water on him- I left Rara free of course because unlike Leo I don't have a death wish.

Chiron also came to see what the commotion was but took one look, chuckled and headed back to the kids he was trying to teach archery to.

Annabeth and I headed over to my cabin to drop off my stuff and take hers to her cabin. The sight of my second home comforted us both almost as much as the person sitting inside it. Grover.

We saw him, dropped the bag and embraced him like the old friend he was.

"Guys, I've missed you so so so so much. I love you two!" Tears were streaming down his face and I'll admit I couldn't hold mine back either. Neither could Wise Girl.

"Love you too man, I'm sorry."

If anything it made him sob more.

"Guys I have huge news,"

"Oh my Gods Groves what is it?" Annabeth gleefully awaited his answer.

"Juniper's pregnant!"

Oh my Gods this is amazing. I high fived Grover and I know it may seem douchy but it was a long awaited high five. Annabeth hugged him and started pestering him with questions. She is 2 months along. They don't know the gender. And yes, they are sooo excited.

We hugged again, the original trio back together and still standing. Jason then came in unannounced and told us it was time for the party to end all parties before realising how tender the moment was. He ducked back out and we decided it was time to show our faces again making a promise to visit Juniper tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jason's PoV

After bursting regrettably into Percy and Annabeth's reunion with Grover, I went down to the beach to find Piper and everyone else.  
This party was going to be amazing. Percy and Annabeth were back for a start but the icing on the cake is definitely the return of Leo and introduction of Calypso. It took a while to come to grips with Leo's return but now everything is awesome again. Everything is almost back to normal.  
I headed towards the gang who seemed to be questioning the absence of Percy and Annabeth.  
"They're with Grover guys, don't worry they're coming in a minute." I reassured them and they visibly relaxed and looked brighter.  
"Oh yeah, we can't forget they had a life here before we came. Leave them be for a bit." My girlfriend said using a hint of charmspeak.  
"Loosen up on the charmspeak Pipes, of course we will."  
Piper looked sheepish at the remark I made so to make it right I kissed her cheek.  
"Come on guys, let's go PARTAAAAY!" shouted an eager Leo.

********Line break for Bob and Emily ;)********

The Apollo cabin were blasting music which Will said was programmed to only play music that will lift the spirits and make the party even wilder. I had to admit that was pretty cool.  
There was food galore, replenishing as soon as it was gone courtesy of the Dionysus cabin and a lot of it was blue in honour of Percy's return- I'm pretty sure everyone here has a major crush on him.  
"Yo Jase, how's it going?" Percy called running down the beach separated from Annabeth. It was the first time I had seen him without Annabeth by his side since she went on her solo quest. It was weird seeing them apart because they were no long Percy or Annabeth, they were Percy and Annabeth. I decided not to mention it though because I don't want to stir any unnecessary memories of their time in Tartarus which I know they both have frequently.  
"It's good Perce, have you tried these sausage rolls, they are amazing."  
"Nah, I just got here and I'm here exclusively for the blue food, that's the rule: no eating anything other than blue food at a party where there is tons of blue food." He grinned but only half of him was there. His eyes were murky and clouded so unlike their usual vibrant shade of green. It was worrying so I decided to take him over to the guys to restore his true idiocy.  
"Makes sense, come on let's go find the guys." We made our way through the crowds, some faces I had never seen were saying hi to Percy or high fiving him. I just rolled with it until I found Leo and Frank.  
"Hey guys, we're here to party!" I told them and we began laughing and joking just like we were back on the Argo II. Percy still looked absent. He seemed like a lost puppy more than ever. Suddenly he began panicking.  
"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!" His voice became louder and more worried. Everyone around us began going quiet, curious and worried about the usually strong and goofy son of Poseidon.  
"Perce, bro, it's okay she's with the girls." I tried to reason with him but he wasn't having any of it.  
"Annabeth? I'm here Annabeth. Don't worry." As Percy droned on calling for Annabeth, panicking at the fact she wasn't here, a pathway was cleared for a sprinting daughter of Athena. Annabeth was tearing down the beach ignoring the spilt drinks and annoyed demigods who had no idea about the demigod losing their mind at the other end of her race track.  
"Percy!" she screamed, "It's okay,"  
Not even out of breath she sat him down and they helped each other. She was whispering to him about being out of that place and the fact they were both safe.  
"Never again, okay. We'll never be apart again, trust me."  
"Alright guys, give 'm some space." Leo ordered shooing everyone away to get back to the party as the girls and some other people - probably their other friends - came over to see what was happening.  
Piper came over to me and hugged me tight. "What happened Jase, will they be okay?"  
I replied as best I could but to be honest I had no idea. They have always been the strongest. They were always the one's whom you would bet on the kick everyone's butts but now they are both reduced into tears because they were separated for 10 minutes.

"Oh yeah, guys meet: Katie, Travis, Connor, Travis, Grover, Malcolm, Juniper, Clarisse and Chris. They were in the Titan war with Percy and Annabeth." Hazel informed us realising we were not yet caught up on the latest arrivals.  
We introduce ourselves allowing Percy and Annabeth some time away from the spotlight until they feel up to facing us.

After receiving many comments along the lines of 'oh you're Thalia's brother, you don't look alike' and 'you can fly right' I was thankful for Percy and Annabeth to come and speak to us. Even though I had spent a bit of time here before we went to Camp Jupiter, I had spent it remembering my past and being treated as a replacement Percy. I hadn't had the chance to meet too many campers but they seemed great. Any other time it would have been great getting to know them but right now we were all worried about Percy and Annabeth.

All our prayers to the gods were answered when Percy and Annabeth decided they could show their faces again. As they stood up, we all offered warm smile encouraging them that we were here for them.  
"Thanks guys," Annabeth said with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes.  
"No problem Princess, Prissy you okay?" I think it was Clarisse who asked this. She was very intimidating but her smile warmed up as she addressed her two, probably old friends.  
"Yeah, thanks Clarisse," Annabeth smiled and hugged her.  
Percy smiled as well but there was something deeper in his eyes. Once again he was not the Percy we all knew and loved. Grover ran over to him and gave him a hug. Percy collapsed into it and hugged back. It was evident their friendship had been both of their lifelines for a while and it was cute actually, even if I was a tiny bit jealous.  
I think either Connor or Travis, I couldn't tell them apart, took a picture which went with a slap on the head from Katie who muttered something about his idiocy and a stupid project. Who knows with the sons of Hermes and daughters of Demeter?  
"Guys, we're going to go with them now. You can party without us right? It's time for our long earned reunion." Percy said the colour restoring to his tired eyes. We fist pumped and he and Annabeth left with everyone else who wasn't from the seven or Reyna.  
"Come on guys," Leo said reaching for calypso's hand, "Let's go and party."

*******Line break for Silena and Beckendorf*******

Leo POV

I whooped as I frolicked on the sand encouraging my friends to do the same. Soon enough we were all dancing and having the night we have earned over the past couple of months.

Piper was laughing with Hazel at Frank's attempt to moonwalk which was not going well. Jason was literally floating out of happiness and I just let go of everything I had been holding in.

Calypso was next to me and we were with my friends who looked their age for once.

Frank had given up on his moonwalk and turned to shape shifting. He changed into a pug and scuttled round our feet barking merrily as we laughed together.

At one point my nose caught fire from the excitement but after the increased volume of laughter it didn't matter.

I tried to get a piggy back from Jason but it didn't go to plan.

"Leo get off!"

"But superman I want a piggy back."

"Fine then," This caught me off guard. Usually he never gives in so this is a bit weird.

I jumped on his back but as soon as I was stable he took off. Literally, from the ground.

"Holy Hephaestus Superman put me down."

He smirked and replied "Nah bro, you wanted a piggy back you're gonna get one- Zeus style!"

A double loop later I was sick down his front.

"VALDEZ!"

Jason was fuming as we landed and he started to get tingly. Lightning tingly. As soon as he dropped me- rather inelegantly- I legged it up the beach. Somehow though he still managed to single me out and direct a lot of electrical current right through me.

I ended up on the floor in a charred mess. Calypso, Piper and Hazel walked towards me not bothered if my limbs were connected to my body. They were actually laughing. I suppose it's good that they accepted Calypso because that would have been awkward but there was still no need to gang up on me like that.

I burst into flames as they approached sending them into deeper fits of laughter. Stupid girls.

******Line break for blue coke******

Percy POV

Yes I freaked out and yes it was horrible. Now I just want to forget it and have a good night with my friends. Okay? Good.  
With the music ejecting good vibes onto the beach my mood began to improve. With the promise from Annabeth that we would go see Chiron in the morning and my old friends close to me I could almost skip. Almost.  
"Guys we have something to tell you," Connor said gesturing to Travis. We were all a bit worried because you never know with them two.  
"Don't worry guys, it's not bad. Even I approve." Katie reassured us because she is the one that, if she can, will try her best to be angry at Travis. I'm pretty sure they have a thing. Even I'm not oblivious enough to ignore their mutual stolen glances.  
"We're making a new orientation film. We started filming random stuff, mostly Percabeth, when Percy first came and now we have loads of footage. Can you help us get some activities and stuff?"  
We all chorused at how awesome that was and how of course we would help.  
After that we just chatted, remembered and partied. However, as nice as it is being around the seven, they brought up memories of the quest which I'd rather just forget. These people lived our story with us from the start and we can remember old friends who had to move on.  
We all celebrated into the night after Chiron dismissed the Harpies for one night only.  
Everyone from both camps joined round the campfire. We sung along and told stories of adventures, mostly ones from when we were younger.  
"Well guys, it is time to turn in for the night, I assume you all know where you are sleeping," Chiron stated. "Also, as a farewell to the Roman's tomorrow we will play capture the flag: sides are Zeus and Poseidon and their Roman counterparts. The hunters are coming tomorrow also and will be on Poseidon's side. On Poseidon's side are Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares and..." I zoned out after that, pleased with the fact I didn't have to fight Annabeth.  
The only dampener to that fact was the realisation that it was time for the part I dread the most. Sleep. There are no friends to take your mind off of it and this time no Annabeth to reassure me.  
Everyone started leaving the beach but Annabeth and me stayed behind to say goodbye to each other.  
"It's just one night Percy, we'll be fine." Annabeth was telling me but it also seemed as if she was telling herself too.  
"Wise girl I love you." We gave each other a final kiss the water lapping at our toes and I took her to cabin 6.  
I pressed my forehead again hers as I prepared to leave for the night.  
"Together, okay. We can do this." I told her as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Yeah, it's just one night; we can talk to Chiron in the morning."  
I nodded and kissed her feeling her skin against mine for a final time that night. She went into her cabin not wanting to take too long and postpone the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

A scream roared through camp just as I was about to lose my fight against sleep. My senses heightened as I recognised the owner of the shriek and could sense who it was too. It was a short sprint, easily covered in the rush of everything.

I didn't knock or ask to enter I just barged into the Athena cabin and ran to the back of the room where the devastatingly familiar sight of wise girl in tears, sweating and breathing too heavily. She struggled to catch her breath but as I came closer and she reached out past Malcolm and Amber to me. They looked reluctant to let me past but I guess people are scared of me. It wouldn't surprise me actually. The 2 wars, all of my water stunts I pull in fights with Thalia, even my ability to stand up to Annabeth every now and then probably contributed to the primary source- being a son of Poseidon. I also can't imagine after my episode last night anyone thinks I'm a cuddly bear like Frank.

We didn't speak because the sight was too familiar. Ever since returning to the Argo II we slept together. In the same bed, don't get any ideas. At Annabeth's request we were more subtle in comparison to last time so we didn't create any rumours. We did try being separate at night but it never worked, the nightmares were too strong.

We had hoped they wouldn't be so bad this long after we got out but clearly we were wrong. This was also to proof at how much stronger Annabeth was compared to me. She went into her battle with sleep before I even thought about it.

"Guys, come on, give them some space." Malcolm ordered the cabin who I hadn't noticed were surrounding us making comments on both ends of the spectrum. Some of them thought it was cute and the others wanted me to get the Hades out. I don't know which ones were worse so I decided to ignore them all.

Wise girl collapsed into my side and without any words I leant back again her pillows and we went into battle together accompanied with the hushed orders from Malcolm to ignore us and go back to sleep.

******line break for the underappreciated character Malcolm******

Malcolm's POV

When Annabeth woke us up screaming and thrashing we thought it was just the normal demigod nightmare but when it didn't stop when she woke up I knew it was something more.

I immediately rushed over the bed my heart intent on helping our sister. When I got there what I saw was not what I was prepared for. Annabeth had blood shot eyes, tears streaming down her face not scared of pouring like usual, pale white face and she was curled up in a ball scratching he ankle.

Almost immediately after her initial cries, a son of Poseidon burst through our doors. He's going to pay for the hinges he most likely just ruined.

Usually this would be where I stand against him examining him on his motives but I am a son of Athena. Earlier on the beach Percy freaked out Annabeth was the only one who could soothe him- none of his close friends could so it will probably be the same way for Annabeth.

We had doubted him and how he was treating Annabeth after he had disappeared and left us all without a trace but since their return they had been inseparable and I hadn't seen one without the other before the party last night and I know how that turned out.

The thing is though you can't bring anything up with either of them in case you hit a nerve. Neither had told anyone about their trip to Tartarus- not even Chiron and Annabeth used to tell him everything and treated him as the father she always wanted. Honestly I think it has shocked Chiron to see their devotion to each other and how disconnected they have been from practically everyone else.

I had to admit if I was a son of Aphrodite the moment they were having would've made me squeal but I'm a son of Athena and my mind focuses on logic and improving situations so I did my best to help them keep their privacy much to the disgust of my spectator like siblings.

"Guys, come on, give them some space. Let's go downstairs. Come on." I ushered my brothers and sisters out with the help of Amber. The last we saw of the couple they were leaning back onto Annabeth's bed and they were both calming down.

When we got downstairs everyone was arguing. Do we let them say? Do we tell anyone? What happened to them to make them this bad?

There was no outcome that would suit everyone so half an hour later I decided it was time to give and just go back to sleep. I was exhausted from strategy planning for Percy for Capture the flag tomorrow because you don't wake up looking like a blonde Orlando Bloom by working all night.

"Guys, I'll talk to Annabeth in the morning, let's just go back to sleep, they should be sorted now."

By sorted I didn't think they would both be asleep together tangled like electrical wires. I sighed and put a blanket on them both climbing back into my bed. I couldn't wake them up and disturb the. They both look so peaceful and calm. In the time they had been at camp they hadn't looked so normal. Their true ages revealed themselves and they didn't look like elderly soldiers scarred forever by the sacrifices and losses they have experienced. They were 17 again. Shout out to my bro Zac. Team Wildcats forever. Don't say anything. Growing up with younger sisters was bad for me- it turns out even daughters of Athena have a thing for High School Musical ad Zac Efron.

Not long after I had thought of a plan to tackle the situation in the morning once again there was struggling and panting. Either they were doing the do or one of them was having a nightmare- I hope it was the latter because I'm going to see what the Hades was going on and if they were having some couple time in the cabin I will not be responsible for what mum does to Percy. Plus I'll never be able to get the image out of mind. I do not want to see Percy's fishy privates (they're fishy because Poseidon- he doesn't have a disease, Annabeth checked).

I walked in to find them in a mirrored position of earlier. This time once again Annabeth was soothing Percy and I didn't want to interrupt but I wanted to make sure they were okay.

I waited until Percy was back to himself before I started.

"Hey guys, is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to get anyone or do you want me to leave and tell everyone else to as well." I asked them unsure of myself and praying to the gods they wouldn't murder me.

"I'm sorry Malcolm; you know things have been tough. We're going to speak to Chiron tomorrow after Capture the Flag and the Romans leave. We can handle it but thanks for not screaming at us." Annabeth asked me reassuring to a degree that they were coping well.

Percy looked shaken up and I think he's scared of me. Who knows why?

"Hey, it's okay sis," I reassured knowing she needed me to be on her side.

"Yeah- I think we're going to go down to the beach now. Sleeping just brings it back and the water it comforting." It was quite ironic how the scarred daughter of Athena found comfort in Poseidon's domain but I decided not mention in a go back to my bed.

*******liiiiinnnne breeeaaaakkkkk*******

Annabeth's POV:

Not wanting to disturb my brothers and sisters anymore, Percy and I crept out of the cabin. I hoped the harpies had taken the whole night off and not just the few hours after curfew.

We crept as best we could past the Roman tents but we weren't silent enough not to disturb Reyna. She walked out of the largest tent still looking like she was in charge. I make a mental note to invite Reyna for a day in the city to get to know her once we sort out this problem of not being able to survive mentally without Percy. I loved him and everything but he can't be around me constantly. We both need to do our own thing sometimes and college- we aren't going to take the same courses or have the same jobs.

When I was without him it felt like something was missing and my insides were ripping apart in search for it. IT wasn't just psychological because then it would be fightable.

"Annabeth? Percy? What are you doing at this hour?"

Percy replied because I was lost on my train of thought.

"Nightmares. We couldn't sleep and disturb cabin 6 so we thought it was best to head down to the beach. It's comforting there."

Reyna seemed to understand so she smiled and headed back inside. She had an aura of melancholy about her but I decided to leave it because however much I wanted to comfort her I wanted to be with Percy more. I know it is selfish but sometimes you just need to put yourself first and trust that others will survive for that necessary time.

We walked together to the shore and began wading through the water. Soon it was up to our waists and then we were submerged.

Percy created an air bubble and we dived deeper. The fish, according to Percy, were creating rumours about us and he started blushing at one tuna's comments. I decided I didn't want to know and it made Seaweed Brain squirm so it can't be pretty.

We reached the sea bed and a shoal of clown fish swam away according to Percy screaming profanities.

"I'm yet to find a clown fish anything like Nemo, I'm pretty sure they have all climbed out of Hera's panties. " His remark was a typical seaweed brain response. His dig at the goddess lightened the mood as he pulled me into a kiss.

We became absorbed in each other as the water took away our stress. I don't know if it's just because it helps Percy so much but it helped me relax too.

The overwhelming feeling of my love for Percy consumed me as we had the greatest underwater make out session ever. It almost challenged out first real kiss on his birthday last year but that would always be special. It was the first moment when our feelings were official and I'll never forget the moment.

"You thinking 'bout last year?" Seaweed brain asked me. I nodded and replied

"Yeah, and I think the hunters might be hear, the sun's coming up. That means we should go. And anyway I want to see Thals."

"Are you suuuurree?" Kelp head whined not wanting to leave the comfort of the sea bed.

I just swam away but somehow instead of struggling and hoping seaweed brain would catch up with me and make another air bubble I could breathe. I stopped and Percy looked worried swimming towards me like the merman he truly is.

"I felt the air bubble engulf me and I told Percy what happened. He looked gormless to begin with but then decided we should try again to see so he popped the bubble and I took in a deep breath that felt like I was breathing for the first time.

We were both so confused but decided to add it to the list of things that they should bring up with Chiron after capture the flag.

We made our way to the beach and we were greeted by a smirking Daughter of Zeus.

"Nice time you two?" Pinecone face commented with a glint in her eyes.

"Ha ha Thals, it's great to see you again." I rushed forward but she put her hand out stopping me.

"First off Kelp head come here too. Yep, stand there." She ordered Percy around like an obedient puppy and naturally Percy took my hand.

"Perfect!" She continued as she took a picture. "This is one for the albums," She said as I scowled but still hugged her soon being joined by Percy.

"I missed you so much Thals." I told her.

"I missed you too Pinecone face." Percy said to his cousin.

"Gah guys, when did you become so soppy, come on, everyone wants to see you."

We walked all three of us holding hands joking about each other. Momentarily it felt like I was 7 again with Luke and Thalia before I realised Luke wasn't here anymore and it was Percy.

I dismissed the thought and kissed Percy on the cheek. He blushed and Thals gagged and everything was actually good again the confusion of earlier put away in the back of our minds.

 **Speacial thanks to DaughterofPegasus, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, PortlandChinaDoll, daichi95, smithtk, Harshith460, WhySoEpic42, PercyAnnabeth7, deverest and my best friend infinitellamas**

 **Remember to review, I love you all :)**

 **Molly x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm experimenting with different Points of view. :) Here goes nothing...**

 **Chiron's PoV**

I was talking to young Reyna and Frank when the howls of the huntresses echoed through camp Artemis leading from the front as usual. I dismissed the praetors and walked over to greet them.

"My Lady, it is great to see you again. How have you been?" It is important to address the goddess properly as she is known to possess a temper that is more temperamental than Leo Valdez's pyrokenetic abilities.

"Chiron, it is great to be back as long as my half brother is not here. I can't be dealing with his ways at the minute." I mentally chuckled at the godly family and their mutual hatred for one another. Even the oldest of families cannot stand each other.

"No, my lady, Dionysus is still in Olympus and he has not yet been ordered back by Zeus." These past few days I have not ignored this fact. It is possible that Zeus has decided to shorten his sentence or alter it in fear that Dionysus' party nature has caused rebellion which lead to wars. There is no telling with Zeus.

"Ah that is good; I must go and assist my hunters. Thalia has taken it upon herself to abandon me for her friends and brother." Artemis smiled through the sincerity understanding her lieutenant's need to reunite with the friends she once again came too close to losing too early.

"It has been tough on all of them but they know how to recover. They have done so before." The truth of the words was devastating. None of them were adults yet they have been major parts of two wars and watched their friends and loved ones suffer. You would have thought over the years I would've grown used to watching demigods come to terms with their lives and be hurt but that is not how it works. As the years past I just grow fonder of their ways.

She graced her way back to the cabin as I was met with the rewarding sight of Annabeth, Percy and Thalia laughing together like they used to before the Titan War. The only differences are the scars they all have marking their triumphs. Percy and Annabeth also have a bond I would not want to break. The aura it gives off is without a doubt the strongest between two beings (immortal and mortal) I have ever witnessed. I don't know if it was strengthened by their adventures together or is something more worrying.

I pushed the thoughts that have been nagging me since their return to camp and the episodes they had had since their return to the back of my brain because it was time for Capture the Flag.

 **Percy's PoV**

When Chiron announced Jason and I to be captains of the team the usual euphoria (I have no idea where I got that word from) that I feel wasn't there.

Since our victory neither me nor Annabeth had fought or tested our abilities. Yes there have been a lot of parties and celebrations but we used to always find time for at least a quick sword fight every day. We have a mutual fear of our lack of strength after we escaped and we have not yet decided to face one of our greatest fears. I know putting it off will just increase the effects but at the minute we don't want any more misery.

Malcolm came to me with his revised strategy for the new opponents and team mates whom I had Annabeth look over and check just to make sure. Obviously it was fine; I mean all children of Athena have awesome brains, not just Annabeth. I love you Wise Girl but it's true.

Anyway, we had to begin. We secretly changed one aspect of Malcolm's strategy which we wouldn't tell him until right before the start so he couldn't argue. Wise Girl and I are sneaky like that.

"So, Frank, Clarisse, Thalia, Piper and the Hypnos cabin will go get the flag. The rest of the hunters, lead by Eclipse will stand..." Even I lost interest in what I was saying.

"What about you two?" Malcolm asked as Chiron alerted 30 seconds until kick off.

"We'll be on the border next to the river." Annabeth stated.

Malcolm began to argue but lucky for us it was time to begin and we sped off to the border.

Not 100 metres into the run we both began to feel the strain. This worried us. Usually we are not fazed by a run but this time it was different. We both wheezed and struggled to catch our breath. Yet another issue we have come across.

Doubled over Annabeth frustratingly verbalised me thoughts. "Ugh, Perce, why isn't this simple. We really need to speak to Chiron." I nodded in agreement unable to speak because of my lack of breath.

Conveniently not too far away from us there was a nice cave. I'm not sure if it was just a coincidence but I am lead to believe that there is no such thing in the world of the gods. Some helpful person must have seen our desperation and felt pity on us mere mortals.

"Wise Girl, come on. Let's abandon this. We can't fight or run. We are pretty much useless." Amazingly Wise Girl agreed and we made temporary home in the little cave.

It really wasn't a coincidence that it was here. I mean elaborately decorated caves with king sized beds and blue cookies and milk do not come around very often even in the world of gods.

"Oh my gods..." Annabeth whispered in awe at our luck. She picked up an envelope that was on the bed and read it aloud for me. It was in Greek so it was easy to read.

 _Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

 _I understand that you have been having some difficulties readjusting to your old life. Your lack of sleep probably isn't helping (I've been trying to help but this is something bigger than me) so with a bit of help I have set up this temporary room that should hopefully ease your nightmares and allow you some well earned respite._

 _Hypnos_

 _P.S Thanks for including my children_ _J_

 _P.P.S I am really sorry but this can only last so long. Once you leave it will no longer possess the power to lessen your nightmares._

"He must have sensed our difficulties and nightmares." Annabeth smiled slightly and threw back the covers to reveal a change of clothes. We got out of our armour and climbed in neither of us wanting to discuss the fact that even Hypnos couldn't help us completely.

Annabeth curled into my side and we fell asleep for once not worrying too much about the nightmares that usually forbids us from entering complete slumber.

 **Travis' PoV**

As usually Connor and I were head of booby traps. Along with the rest of Hermes we laid trip wires, nets and many more secrets we cannot reveal.

After organising my troops (I fell a sense of power saying that so no matter what anyone says I will say it) I met with Malcolm who as usual was worrying.

"Yo, Malcolm calm down your shakes are causing earthquakes and Poseidon's not happy." I joked trying to lighten his mood.

"Something's wrong with them Travis but I don't know what." Malcolm said. Demeter's cereal this dude really needs to chill.

"Dude, who the Hades are you talking about? And you don't need to know everything." Malcolm looked like he was about to battle Arachne which is not good for a mini Athena. He really needed to unwind in front of a good chick flick.

Before he could answer the devil himself pounced on us. Neither of us were ready for an attack especially one from Nico the fourteen year old with some serious attitude problems and an army from hell.

He captured us easily and ordered his army of skeletons to send us to jail. Typical. There wasn't much to do other then try to restart my conversation with Malcolm because I'm not very good at conversation starters with the dead. It's been ages since I took that elective.

"So, who are the lucky people causing your uncontrollable nerves?"

Malcolm scowled but still replied, "Annabeth and Percy."

"Ah, everyone's favourite power couple."

"Travis, I don't know if this is a joke to you but last night Annabeth had this nightmare but before and as soon as she screamed Percy was over in our cabin. They slept for a while but then Percy had a nightmare not an hour later. Eventually they left the cabin and just stayed the night at the beach. Something is really wrong. They were both in pieces last night. I've never seen either of them so weak and I swear they were ready to give up. I don't know. Only the other can relieve them. It's something deeper than love."

I nodded because it's all I could do. Malcolm was right; their strength together was deeper than love. It doesn't take a son of Athena to see that.

 **Remember to review and thanks for reading**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico PoV

"Nico Di Angelo! What in Hades do you think you are doing?" I was screamed at from behind a tree by the one and only Will Solace. "That is Underworld magic. Were you not listening to me?"

Oh gods. Anyone but him. We had actually been getting on these past few days and I didn't really want to do anything to harm our growing relationship. Call me Medusa but his company is the most tolerable however annoying his perfect voice may be.

Maybe we kissed once. Maybe a few more times. Maybe I enjoyed it. Maybe I enjoyed it a lot more then I should've. Ugh curse you Aphrodite. Leave me alone for once. Di immortales!

"Nicoooo!" Damn I am not going to get any bandages tonight.

The only reasonable option left to escape the wrath of an angry son of Apollo was to run. Even I am not cheeky enough to shadow travel away. I don't want to start paying for my health care again.

I made my way through the trees as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me. I hopped over fallen trees and scrambled my way up the bank. Ugh, everyone was just watching and laughing at my attempt to outrun a son of Apollo who holds records for both short and long distance running. I was more screwed than Athena on a motorbike. Styx!

I lost focus for one moment which naturally sent me falling to the ground. I was pounced on by Will.

"Nico Di Angelo. You dare to raise the dead even after my warning! I should leave you for dead here. You're so frustrating. Not to forget stupid. You tried to outrun the holder of 5 camp running records. How dense are you?"

"Calm down William! I fine, aren't I?"

"Not when I've finished with you." Will punched the ground in defeat as Jason and Reyna approached us.

"Come on, just kiss already and let's go get this flag." Jason said. The idiotic son of Zeus had been trying to get us to hook up for ages. He doesn't know we actually kissed but he is sold on the fact that when he used his powers to control the wind and freakin' push us together we ended up making out for eternity. He's similar to Hades' knickers in that way: twisting the truth and too cocky for his own good. Please, don't ask me about Hades' knickers. Once is enough for anyone. Trust me.

We had decided to keep 'us' a secret from everyone for a few days just to make sure we weren't going to rip each other's throats out. The fact that Will was restraining me on the floor either meant we were over or he wanted to try something new and way too public.

I began to struggle and shout in resistance but stupidly and stereotypically Will silenced me with a kiss.

"Okay, I wasn't serious but okay." Jason stumbled as I gave into the stupid Apollo spawn.

"Um, come on Jase. I think we should leave them to it," Reyna slowly decided a crack finally showing in her leadership.

They both left with all of the spying eyes that thought they were being discreet.

Will may be a dork and the most annoying freak ever but he sure can kiss and make a son of Hades feel weak and squishy.

Reyna's PoV

That was weird. I just witnessed Nico and Will eat each other's faces off. It was definitely not something I wanted to see too soon. Nico's like my brother and just no. I'm pretty sure Jason felt the same way.

"Um let's forget that and go get this flag." Jason thankfully stated. I followed his lead having seen enough for a lifetime.

It felt really good to be working with Jason again. Before Juno interfered our relationship had been strong. We had platonic love for each other that strengthened both of us in and out of battle. At one point I did have a few deeper feelings for him but they have been laid to rest after I realised it would easily ruin the perfect relationship we had had.

We flew together through the forest, Jason controlling the winds to save valuable time and energy. Eventually we got to their defenses and together began hacking away at them clearing our path to the flag. Backup was just arriving as we managed to clear our way through the onslaught of demigods. It was just for fun but that doesn't mean my natural instinct to win didn't kick in.

We emerged from our battle and high fived. I sensed something in that moment our hands connected. I don't know if it was a need to restore our old connection or to start afresh and form another bond stronger than before but I knew we would be okay.

I picked up the flag to a cheer from our team and handed it to Jason.

"We fly to the boundaries in triumph together for old time's sake?" I smiled at him warmly or as warmly as I could mid battle.

"For old time's sake." Jason replied and he lifted us up above the canopy.

With that our team thought we would win. We should have but once again I had to be in awe of Jason's girlfriend and sister.

Thalia's PoV

Our team was the strongest you could have. Well second strongest. Frank could shape shift and shoot pretty well, Piper could charmspeak and is super strong, Clarisse is super strong and determined and I can shoot perfectly. The only way we would've been more prepared would've been if we had pre-Tartarus Percy and Annabeth. Anyone could see that now they were in no fit state to fight so it surprised me when Malcolm and loads of other people were taken aback when they didn't assign themselves to our team as they usually did.

Sometimes people are too blinded by what they used to see to see the truth of the presence.

Anyway, we were also in a complicated way close as a team. I saw Piper and Clarisse as sisters and close friends. Piper saw me and Frank as close friends. Frank was close to Piper and was in awe of his new sister Clarisse. Clarisse was close to me and impressed by both Piper and Frank. If you get where I'm coming from we're tight.

Sorry, been spending too much time around Percy and Jason today. They're so freakishly similar. It's either gross or cute and I'm going to go with gross.

Wow, talk about getting off topic. We progressed through the field Piper charm speaking anyone nearby. We barely met anyone though which was weird. I would've thought Jason and Reyna would have made stronger defenses. Maybe Piper was just really good at making people go for a swim. At one point even I wanted to.

We reached the flag in no time and it was a little embarrassing for us. The four of us were prepared for a fight and together we were super strong but compared to the defenses we were just really over exaggerated.

"Okay, plan. Frank, Piper clear a path for Clarisse and I. We'll run the flag back home. Don't get cocky. I don't trust Jase or Reyna to have such weak defenses." I ordered uses to being in the position of leader after my years with Artemis.

"Ready?" I questioned Clarisse.

"Shut up Grace. Course I am. Let's go!"

We charged through the forest at a faster pace knowing we were sorted from above and we were strong enough together to tear apart an army put in our way.

After fighting an unhappy Dionysus/Bacchus cabin we claimed our victory just before Reyna and Jason swooped down from above the tree tops.

"Woo, taste that defeat Jason." I high fived Clarisse as Chiron announced us victors and everyone began celebrating.

"Jason, Thalia can you do me a favour please?" Chiron called out to us whilst we were celebrating.

We both shared curious glances and walked to him outside of the chaos of hundreds of demigods beginning to have a final party together.

"I have a map from Hypnos. Please go and wake up your friends and send them to the Big House. They're not in trouble but I understand they wanted to speak with me."

I took a piece of paper with the intricate details of the forest. Before we could question Chiron he was gone and we were left with I suppose you could say a quest.

"Let's go Thals. Sooner we go the sooner we can come back and party." Jason jogged off in the direction marked out by the map and I followed.

Easily we came to a cave. We both walked in cautiously agreeing this was where we would find our 'friends'.

Soon we found ourselves in the nicest cave I'd ever seen and I've seen some caves in my time.

In the king sized bed was two sleeping bodies. Percy and Annabeth. I was ready to scream at them and wake them up but their faces stopped me. They were so peaceful. Neither of them was consumed with panic. For once in their lives they looked their age.

I met Jason's eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing.

We had to wake them up though or I'm pretty sure they would sleep here forever.

I jolted Annabeth's arm and she stirred sitting up slowly.

"Wake up princess. Chiron wants to speak." Annabeth groaned and stirred Percy.

"Chiron wants to speak with you in the Big House. We'll wait outside for you both." Jason smiled and we walked out with the hopes that maybe, with some help, they might actually be okay. Just maybe.

 **Sorry, I suck at non Percabeth but I need this chapter to give them a rest.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy PoV

We emerged from the cave explaining to Thalia and Jason our predicament and how everything was affecting us. I think the nightmare dulling power was still working because saying the words out loud was nowhere near as impossible as we had once thought. I suppose sometimes all you need is a replenishing nap in a bed made by the god of sleep.

We soon got to camp and split off from Thalia and Jason to head to Chiron in the big house.

"Ah, my dear children, how was your rest?" Chiron questioned us in the fatherly manner I had missed.

"It was good thanks Chiron," Annabeth began. "I take it you know we wanted to speak with you."

"Yes my dear. Something tells me neither of you are quite like you used to be and need different things from us here." Chiron smiled at us knowingly. It was freaky how right he always was but you don't get made into an immortal teacher for nothing. Well, not unless you looked pretty like Annabeth.

"Um, yeah. Ever since we escaped it's been strange. We can't spend time apart or we will be consumed by memories. Something happened to us and we fear it may never be remedied." Thank the gods Annabeth can speak. I would be a blob of marshmallow no trying to explain anything- even the paper cut on my cheek (let's just say I'm never going into the Athena cabin again).

"Basically we wanted to ask if there was anyway Percy and I can stay together at night. We know it's against the rules but if we're apart we just get uncontrollable nightmares and it distresses a lot of people who can hear us screaming at night."

Chiron nodded probably because he had had complaints about us last night. Oops.

"Yes my dear. We would have to have confirmation from you mortal parents and also check with Poseidon and Athena I am afraid." Annabeth flinched at her name so I instinctively wrapped my arm around her.

"So Annabeth can stay in cabin 3 if she wants?"

"Yes Percy." Thank the gods Chiron understood. I think he could sense how important it was to us and also that he could trust us.

"Now come on we need to say farewell to our roman friends."

The three of us walked to the Mess Hall where everyone was having a final meal before the roman set off after lunch. It was an amazing sight. No one was sat at their designated table. Everyone was mixed in with the Romans and people were stood chatting away.

This was what we wanted and it was definitely worth the struggle. I hugged Annabeth and went to join in the celebrations.

Frank and Reyna had to return to Camp Jupiter with everyone to keep control but until our meeting with the gods at Olympus Hazel was staying at Camp Half Blood. It was easier that way.

Our conference with the gods was not planned until a week after the end of the war to allow the gods' time to recover from their personality problems. It was good because it gave us time to party and recover too.

After saying a temporary goodbye to the Romans, promising we would come and visit soon, we signed out of camp. Annabeth and I were going to see Paul to plan a surprise for my mum. Yeah I know we only just came back to camp but I'm a mommy's boy get over it.

*******Line break #*******

In order to prepare for the surprise I had to meet Paul at work which means going back to Goode. The new school year had already but it had been too late to enrol by the time the war was over. I don't know whether or not Annabeth and I would go somewhere else but I'm sure she'll figure something out. They might even let us come if Annabeth wanted to; she is a perfect student anyway.

Luckily Paul had told us the best time to come by. He had also checked with the principal that we could come by to see him and of course he had given us permission- he knew I'd been missing and wanted to do anything he could to help. If only he knew. He promised Paul to keep people away too. I don't know why he's taken a sudden liking to me. Mortals...

Holding Annabeth's hand as usual I walked through the once familiar corridors of Goode High. They hadn't changed much but I had. I really didn't belong here.

The lack of people was freaky too. No shouts or just over excited people going to their next lesson. It was weird but also pretty cool. I mean I felt powerful walking the empty corridors with my girlfriend whilst classes were on. I just hope no one gives us a detention.

I lead Annabeth to the English wing giving her the nest guided tour anyone has ever had. I have all the rumours and stories those head pieces you get at museums don't tell you.

Eventually we reached Paul's classroom and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey guys, so you ready to plan. I've got one more lesson after this which is the time you have to shop for food so no funny business."

We laughed in response and set down to planning the greatest weekend at Montauk ever.

"Looks like you should be going soon to avoid the rush. I'll meet you outside the apartment at 4 so we can break the news to your mom together. Annabeth here's the list and money; I know you can control this one."

I scowled as Annabeth chuckled and agreed.

"Oh yeah Percy. Coach B wanted to see you. I told him you were coming today and were finally safe he wants to check you out for himself. It won't take long I promise."

"Okay, I'll go see him now. Ladies first wise girl." I opened the door attempting to be a gentleman but obviously Annabeth responded with a snide comment.

"What you waiting for then Seaweed Brain?" I huffed and walked out the door into the still empty corridors.

"Fine, I'll race you to the gym."

"You Kelp Brain, I don't even know the way."

"Good job I'll be in front then!" I smirked and accelerated down the hallway a protesting Wise Girl on my heels.

We reached the gym soon enough and we were a little too out of breath. We shared a knowing look but I'm not sure what I was supposed to be knowing. Oops I'll check later.

I also don't know what the B in Coach B stands for but it's too awkward to ask so I just think in my head it either stands for balloon or blue- both are equally good.

Anyway Coach B was packing some equipment away from whatever sport they were playing with his back to the door so using my stealth skill, which had been improving from non-existent, I crept up on him.

"Miss me Coach?" I said into his near trying to refrain from laughing. Annabeth was in silent fits of laughter at my attempt to be stealthy. Mortals were good practice because they weren't as alert as demigods or monsters.

"Jeez Jackson." He exclaimed as he saw who I was. "Where have you been? You just missed soccer practise."

"Well it's complicated really." I stuttered unsure of how to cope with the situation.

"Ah, who cares it's good to see you back and fighting," The irony when I have just finished fighting for my life. "And who's this Jackson? It is rude of you not to have introduced her."

I curse under my breath being too caught up in my panic to remember Annabeth.

"This is Wise Girl, Oh sorry I mean Annabeth. She's my girlfriend slash best friend."

"More like childminder Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mocked me much to Coach's delight.

"Look after this one Jackson she's got you to a T. Don't mess it up."

"Believe me I don't want to, she'd kick my butt."

"Clearly Jackson, your gang is just changing, I'm assuming you wanted to say hi before you leave for 8 months again."

I nodded and guided Annabeth to the exit of the changing rooms.

"It's just a few friends Wise Girl. They're always first out anyway. Then we can go get everything. Promise."

"Course Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"Love you too Wise girl." I pecked her on the cheek as Josh, Lily, Emily and Alex came out of their changing rooms.

"Percy? Is that you bro? So she is real dude?" Josh revelled being joined by Alex once greeting Emily- they must have gotten together after I left because they wouldn't have greeted each other like that before I left.

"Yo guys yeah it's me. This is my girlfriend Annabeth be nice or she'll kick your butt."

Lily and Emily began chatting with Annabeth probably about mortal issues like boys and OMG where did you get those cute clothes.

"So Alex, you finally get the balls to ask her out?"

"Yeah Perce, it's awesome." Alex responded clearly love struck by Emily.

"Glad to hear it dude. We've got to go soon we only came to see Paul but then he said I should come see coach and it unfolded from there. It's great to see you guys I'll try and be in touch but I can't promise anything. You ready to go Wise Girl?"

"Sure Seaweed brain. See you guys. It was great to meet you."

We bid our farewells and made off down the corridor hand in hand oblivious to the curious looks of my old classmates.

Except one. There's always one.

"Percy, you coming back? And who's this?"

"Um, hey Samantha. No I just came to see Paul and this is Annabeth my girlfriend."

"Wait a sec. Annabeth as in Chase? Annabeth Chase. San Francisco?"

"Yeah? Why? How do you know me?" Annabeth precariously asked. I don't even know what that means but I'm gonna go with it.

"Kindergarten? First Grade? Sammy Garcia? We hung out a lot then you disappeared."

"Gods yes. Hades. Hey, how you doing?"

"Great actually. You still getting straight As?"

"Pretty much, well we have to go, don't we Kelp Brains? It was amazing seeing you. I might see you around sometimes." Annabeth chatted to Sam and somehow tamed the beast and connected with her like no one has ever done in the history of Goode High.

I cautiously nodded in reply to Wise Girl's question.

"See ya," Sam called after us as Annabeth dragged me down the corridor probably already memorised the place.

"How in Poseidon's purse did you manage to do that?"

"Do what? Sammy is one of the nicest people from before camp."

"Nicest? She's usually so weird. She never leaves me alone. She's worse that a harpy."

"You absolute Kelp Head. She probably just fancied you and was trying to get you to take a hint. It's what girls do."

That left me confused as I walked out of the main doors. Why couldn't she just have said she fancied me? Has she got no idea how much of an idiot I am. I mean it took me 5 years to acknowledge Annabeth. I wouldn't have said yes but it would have saved us both some confusion.

 **Thanks for reading, please review, fave and follow. Love you, keep smiling :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next few chapters will be largely Percabeth because at the minute they have the main plotline. ;)**

 **Annabeth's PoV**

I hailed a taxi as Percy tried to come to grips with the new revelation. He truly is a fish face.

"Sweet on America please."

"Course madam," The taxi driver responded.

First on the list and furthest away from Good was the old sweet shop Sally used to work in to get a whole load of blue candy.

The taxi driver pulled to a stop and I handed over the money as Percy scramble out of the back.

"Calm down Perce, the candy isn't going to grow legs and run away."

"You never know Wise Girl, come on." He giggled excitedly awaiting the chance to enter the candy store for the first time in a few years.

We burst through the door hand in hand welcoming the glorious scent of candy and chocolates. We were greeted by 2 employees in red, white and blue uniforms. One was an elderly man and the other a woman in her early twenties I think I recognise from somewhere.

"How can we help you both this fine New York morning?"

I was about to reply but as usually Seaweed Brain could not contain his excitement.

"Uncle Larry!" He ran up and hugged Larry who was probably someone he knew from all the times he spent here with his mom.

"Percy? No way! Come here little one." Larry brought Percy in for an embrace and it was a beautiful sight.

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's great, she's married to Paul and her writing is getting noticed and she's happy. Oh and before I forget again this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

For once Percy didn't have kelp for brains and remembered about me. I'm not going to lie I miss the opportunities his forgetfulness brings to tease him endlessly.

"It's nice to meet you," I shook Larry's hand and he smiled.

"So what can I do for my favourite customers? I'm assuming you want blue candy,"

"You got it Larry, we're taking mom for a surprise Montauk trip tonight and we need supplies."

"Coming right up Squirt,"

Larry began scooping up blue M&Ms whilst catching up with Percy who tried his best to sound normal.

I decided instead of standing here awkwardly trying to remember where this girl only a few years older than us was from I should talk to her.

"Annabeth..."

"Chase yeah, I'm a daughter of Hermes. I left camp a while back after the Titan war. I'm Isla."

"Gods I'm sorry, I recognised you from somewhere but I couldn't quite remember. How's life in New York going?"

"Pretty good, minus the monsters. How's camp recovering from her?"

"Slowly but surely, the Romans headed off earlier today. You should come visit in a bit. I'm sure Cabin 11 would love to see you again."

"I'll see but my mum isn't too keen on me returning. She doesn't realise I am safer there than anywhere else. It looks like those two are done now anyway,"

"Okay, well it's great to see you again Isla."

"Gods Wise Girl do you know everyone?" Seaweed brain questioned mockingly.

"She's from camp Seaweed Brain, Isla, Cabin 11?"

Percy formed an O with his mouth as I handed over the cash to Larry with thanks.

"Send your mom in some time Squirt; it'd be great to see her!" Larry called out and Percy replied with a yes and we walked over to the mall just down the road.

Our shopping experience was pretty normal. We bought everything we needed and a few extras with little disturbance. Admittedly there were some weirdoes about. One girl- about 15- was making out with her phone which seemed to have a picture of a man on it, a boy around 16 was talking animatedly with his dog and a middle aged woman was running out of the apple store mooing like a cow but that was probably Hera.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, its quarter to 4, let's go."

"Sure Wise Girl."

Once again I hailed a cab and we rode all the way to the apartment where Paul was waiting for us.

"Ready guys?" He asked us as we unpacked the supplies.

"Sure Paul," We chorused.

Eventually we arrived at the door which Paul unlocked. Percy and I both had keys but it was just easier for Paul to get to his.

"Hey, Sal, come here I've got a surprise for you."

"Percy! Annabeth! I've missed you both a lot. How come you are here?"

"Hey mom, we missed you too. We're going to Montauk!"

Sally embraced us all and we went to get our stuff from upstairs. Last time we came we brought some clothes in preparation so everything we needed was in Percy's room.

A 2 hour car journey later we arrived at the humble beach hut. A kitchen, a bedroom and a living room. That's all we needed.

We unloaded the food supplies and went down to the sea. I was wearing my sea green bikini which I had bought on a shopping trip with some of my sisters while Percy was gone. It reminded me of his eyes so I had to buy it. I knew at the time that if I never found him I would never wear it but it was necessary at the time to buy it. Percy was wearing the only pair of adult Finding Nemo swimming trunks in all of America. I had gotten some help from the Aphrodite cabin to make him some and obviously he barely ever takes them off.

Sally and Paul left us and walked down the beach hand in hand talking about whatever they talk about.

The sun was almost setting and the sea was coming in gradually. It was a beautiful night, the sunset was vivid and the sky clear. Percy and I were sat in the sand together.

"You know, I bought this bikini in the hope that I could do exactly this."

Percy smiled and kissed me on the lips sending fireworks off in my brain. I kissed back deepening our connection. I never thought that true love and the desire to be with another was as strong as the stories but I suppose I underestimated Aphrodite.

We kissed each other so preoccupied by the other's warmth we didn't notice a figure rising from the ocean walking towards us.

The man cleared their throat splitting us apart from our peace together. We looked up not realising who the person was. 'People' is an understatement. It's something more like God and Cyclops.

"Dad!" Percy embraced Poseidon springing up from the floor next to me.

"Percy my boy!" They hugged and I'm pretty sure a tear trickled down his cheek. He really does care about Percy's well being unlike most gods these days.

"Annabeth, how are you?" He asked me the same level of care in his voice.

"Been better but we're okay."

He beckoned for me to join the embrace which I did. It was a very fishy hug but I didn't mind. My boyfriend was basically a fish anyway.

"I hope you don't mind but I've bought you a joint present."

"You didn't have to dad, we're..."

"Course I had to. You too saved us all twice now. I am so proud of both of you." At that moment a sea green Jaguar F Type R came rolling down the beach. It had a trident and owl motif on the front and the interior was a smoky grey. It was amazing.

"This is for you to share. I know neither of you has had the chance to get you permit but I've organised Apollo to give you lessons as part of his punishment. I know it's nothing compared to what you've been through but I think it will come in use."

"Gods, thank you Poseidon!"

"Yeah, Dad, this is awesome,"

"Old barnacle brains has still got a bit of use right. Well, I'll see you both soon at the conference and I'll leave you to get on with whatever that was before. And please don't wreck the car too soon."

Poseidon soon disappeared back into the ocean leaving Percy and I to inspect our car.

Cars are something I don't really know but my gods it was perfect.

We both decided we didn't know enough about cars to comment and that the best thing to do was make out in the back seat. It may sound trashy but it's not if it's in a car the god of the sea got for you and has the comfiest seats in the world.

Basically we spent the night making out and talking. We ate blue candy and snuggled in the blankets Sally brought us as her and Paul returned from their stroll. Paul had to drive us away from the sea a little just to be safe. We expected considering it was Poseidon's gift that it may be waterproof to a degree.

We stayed up as late as we could, talking about the past and the future like we always did. Tomorrow was the conference everyone had been waiting for. It was basically a celebration like at the end of the 2nd Titan war. It meant facing my mum and Hera and a lot of ghosts. We couldn't predict what was going to happen as usual with the gods but that just made it fun, right? Not when you are haunted by nightmares everyday and have no idea how to cope.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper's PoV

There wasn't much space in Argus' van. Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Nico, Will, Coach Hedge and I were all invited to the Olympus conference or whatever and the only way for us to get there from camp was for Argus to drive us in a seven seater. It doesn't take a mathematician to figure out 6 demigods, a satyr, a Titaness and a hundred eyed giant in a seven seater car is not going to work out. Hades, I bet even Percy could have predicted that. Then again he did wake up mother earth with a nosebleed so I wouldn't bet on it. Idiot.

Talking of idiots Leo had decided that this was the perfect time to roast some marshmallows. Or set his finger on fire in embarrassment as Calypso sat on his knee if you like. Anyway after considering the circumstances Coach had shotgun, Nico, Will and Hazel got the middle and Leo, Calypso, Jason and I got the two seats in the back. Naturally Calypso and I were sat on our respectable- or not so in Calypso's case- boyfriend's laps. This is the life.

I could feel Jason sparking under the situation but luckily I was used to it unlike Calypso who was cursing at Leo colourfully as his fingers caught fire.

"Be careful, it'll be his nose next." I warned causing her to sit forward in shock as my prediction came true. Jason laughed as Leo tried to extinguish his flames. Calypso luckily pulled her hair away before he ignited which meant none of us were burnt to a crisp by the time we pulled up at the Empire State Building.

Frankly we were lucky not to because the amount of arguments and 'inappropriate uses of the gods' names should've landed us an exclusive present directly from Zeus (one of his not so limited edition lightning bolts).

I think the arguments were just blown out of proportion by the nerved and the uncertainty that lay ahead. None of us knew what would happen and none of us- save Nico- had been to Olympus before. Once again I was hoping that Percy and Annabeth were here. They were old timers at this god meeting stuff so they should have some long deserved advice but they had gone away for the night to surprise Sally.

Frank and Reyna were meeting us in the lobby of the building after ensuring everyone was safely back at New Rome. I think the gods had felt pity on the Romans and given them all express tickets back home. This was the gods though so I'm not sure what express means to them.

We all flooded out of the van thankful for some air that wasn't contaminated with each other. We had come close of the Argo 2 but not close enough to love the idea of sharing each other's breaths.

Frank and Reyna were walking down the street towards us like they were on a catwalk. They weren't fazed by anyone and it was refreshing to see. Frank had taken to his new role as praetor and I was glad for him. It was evident how his confidence has grown over time as he discovered his strength and it's always comforting to see your friends realise who they are.

Nico lead us to the front desk because all though he lacked people skills he knew what to do here. He had learnt from the best.

"600th floor please." Nico started.

"Sir, there is no 600th floor, I think you are mistaken."

"Yeah yeah I know the deal now give us the key before I set a skeleton army on you and these guys blow your face off."

"Okay sir, no need to get angry. It is just protocol."

Nico gave an exasperated sigh and followed the guy to the elevator. The guy gave us the key or whatever we needed to get to Olympus and we all crammed into the elevator. I think it used the same kind of magic the Tardis does because it should not have fit all of us inside with room to spare.

Survivor by Destiny's Child was playing as the elevator rose and I could feel Apollo laughing as he chose the soundtrack for us. Annabeth had warned us that Apollo would have something cheesy playing and he didn't disappoint.

Finally we reached Olympus and we once again spilt out of a space that should have been too small to fit all of us in.

It was beautiful. My expectation had been high and raised further by the fact Annabeth had begun redesigning but naturally- like everything else in the godly world- it left any expectations behind for dead. I cannot fathom the words to describe it.

I know, imagine Aphrodite, the most beautiful person you could imagine, now triple her beauty, times it by 100 and put it on toast. That almost expresses how incredible it is. But not quite- sorry mom.

We passed temples and statue we could never have dreamed up and the irony of the whole place didn't quite sink in. The most beautiful place on the planet belonged to some of the most messed up 'people' in history. Sometimes I hate how the world works.

We got to the throne room where Percy and Annabeth were talking to Poseidon or a surfer directly from Miami, there really is no difference. Zeus saw us all coming in and cleared his throat declaring the start of this meeting I suppose.

Annabeth and Percy sauntered over probably not caring what Zeus thought of them. Part of me wished I was as unaffected by the situation as them but I was soon put in my place by the situations that meant they were just not bothered. I offered Annabeth a smile as she stood next to me which she returned with a grin.

Zeus began after giving Percy a displeased look as he tried to cartwheel next to Jason- he failed and ended up on the floor resulting to crawling to Jason. Annabeth was shaking with laughter trying to remain a little bit more professional than him. I thought Zeus would zap him with lightning right there but either it was a good day for him and he wasn't on his period like usual or he has just given up at trying to rein in his nephew.

"Today we are here to celebrate the achievements of our children. They have successfully defeated Gaea and united 2 once very different sides.

"Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arrellano, and Gleeson Hedge please step forward."

"I would personally like to thank you for returning my Parthenos to Camp Half Blood. You have all earned my respect and gratitude." Athena told them as Zeus called up Frank and Hazel.

"You have both fought with bravery and strength and brought honour to the Roman name. You should be proud of what you have achieved from this quest. We have decided you have both earned a safe place in society and your curses shall be lifted." Most of the gods smiled as Hazel and frank hugged in disbelief. Obviously Hera didn't because let's be frank, the day Hera smiles will be the day Percy breaks up with Annabeth- yeah, never gonna happen.

"Piper Mclean and Jason Grace please step forward." Aphrodite squealed as we stepped forward together and Jason grabbed my hand. Zeus rolled his eyes and continued.

"You have both also grown and demonstrated your strength as demigods and people. Jason, we understand at Camp Jupiter it is being considered whether or not you shall become Pontifex Maximus. You have our approval to accept the position when you are offered it. Piper, you shall become one of the leaders at Camp Half Blood. You have proven you integrity which is a lesson all demigods need to learn." It was super awkward being praised by you boyfriend's dad whilst your mom was freaking out in the corner. We stepped back in line smiling and super excited about the future.

Will was called up and thanked for his commitment to healing the injured and offered a training course at one of the most prestigious medicinal schools in the country. I can't remember the name but I was pleased for him. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved for being the most useful component of the war effort. He's probably the only person I'd want to care for me if I had an injury.

"Leo Valdez and Calypso. Calypso, you will be allowed to remain in the real world and we and make you mortal or Leo Valdez immortal if that is what you intend." Wait they're offering scrawny Valdez immortality. The fu-

"Leo Valdez has shown his skills in combat and creation. Hephaestus has offered him a position in his construction team as an inventor and developer." Jeez...

"Look, Gramps, I appreciate the offer and even though I died once and it wasn't very pleasant I don't know if I could never do it again. It was pretty exhilarating." Calypso pushed his head playfully and continued in, for Zeus, a more acceptable response.

"Leo appreciates your offer and understands the size of it but for us we would prefer to both be mortal. I would like to be mortal at the age of 16 with all of my memories- you must swear on the Styx that I will be 16 and have all of my memories- no shortcuts."

Zeus rolled his eyes and muttered something indistinguishable but probably offensive and then swore that Calypso would receive her conditions.

Zeus sighed as he then called up Percy and Annabeth who were about 30 seconds away from snogging each other's faces off like usual. You could see Zeus' reluctance to compliment them. It was kind of funny watching him squirm listing their feats.

"You have both served us Olympians admirably for-"He winced. "5 years from returning my lightning bolt to travelling through Tartarus," Seriously? How dense is he? I think he sensed everyone cursing him in their heads as Percy and Annabeth began having flashbacks.

Percy screamed as tears began streaming down Annabeth's face and the embraced each other. Athena, Poseidon, Artemis and Hestia surged towards them trying to support them. We knew there was little to no way of stopping this but obviously they didn't.

Athena began ordering Annabeth to stop being so stupid but personally it was her being the stupid one. For once Poseidon was wiser than Athena. He told Athena to stop being so stupid and with the Help of Artemis he signaled for everyone to leave. Zeus didn't appreciate the gestures but he understood. None of them had seen firsthand the effects of hell so the levels of fear and curiosity were high.

We followed the gods out of the throne room and I took the opportunity to go see Mom.

"Hey mom!" I called to Aphrodite as she fanned herself.

"Oh Piper my dear I am so worried. Percy and Annabeth have been through so much and they were so strong. They don't deserve any of this."

"I know mom but we have to be there for them. I do think something is weird though. The other day they were apart for no longer than 10 minutes and Percy freaked out. At night they were in separate cabins and couldn't pull through the nightmares. They spent the night in the canoe lake after that."

"Pipes, I think it's a curse but I need to speak to Hades first. I'm going to go find him- go back to Jason and just wait a while." Mom scuttled off and although I was worried about her state of mind I knew she could handle it. She is always underestimated and is much stronger and smarter than everyone believes. However annoying she is we share that.

 **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review and follow :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Nico's PoV

After leaving the throne room to leave Percy and Annabeth to recover I decided to introduce Dad to Will. Not long ago I told him I was gay and he was cool with it. The only thing he wasn't cool with was Percy so hopefully he will appreciate my new 'crush'. Gah, I'm making myself cringe at the thought of myself.

I reassured Will who was naturally reluctant to tell the ruler of the Underworld that he was dating his son. Sucks to be him right?

"Are you sure he won't send me to the Fields of Punishment?"

"100%, anyway if he does I'll refuse to visit him and go into hiding. He's been trying to get me to participate in years so he'll hate it."

"Great... might as well get this over with then." I smirked as Will huffed next to me not being able to disable his naturally glowing form and happiness. He was like a micro pig with a Santa hat on. No matter how many times he threatened your life he would never scare you.

"Dork, get over it."

I jogged to Hades' temple hoping Will didn't bail.

"Dad, hey. Can I speak to you? I've got some news for you."

"Oh sorry, Nico, just thinking. Sure, Shoot."

I raised my eyebrow at his remark.

"Not literally- it's a figure of speech. Just tell me the news."

He seemed preoccupied but I 'shot' him with the news anyway.

"Well, you know I told you a while back I had feelings for Percy,"

"Aah, yes, the sea spawn who seems to always be in the centre of chaos,"

"Well, I'm over him and I've got a boyfriend." Hades raised his eyebrow mirroring my actions only a few minutes before.

At that moment Will peered his head into the door.

"Phew it's not Grace." Hades muttered probably assuming I couldn't hear him. I scowled and he looked as sheepish as the god of the underworld could.

"Yeah, dad, Will and I are together."

He smiled and began to speak as Aphrodite flapped into his room.

"Ignoring the fact this place seriously needs a makeover and Nico and Will are so cute together we need to talk."

Hades looked sincere and unlike every other time he was in a room with Aphrodite like he wasn't going to make fun of her.

"Yes, boys can you go get Apollo and Athena please- tell them it's urgent."

"Um, sure dad. Is everything okay?"

"I hope it will be but at the minute you need to get Athena and Apollo. Go!"

We hurried off not wanting to agitate the two gods even more.

"This can't be good. When do Hades and Aphrodite ever agree on anything?" Will stated.

"I don't know, it's got to be something bad though. Come on let's go get Apollo and Athena because I have no idea what else we should do."

Will agreed and we sped round the corner to Athena's temple who was pacing and looked just as stressed if not more than Hades and Aphrodite.

"Um, Lady Athena, Aphrodite and Hades ordered us to find you and send you to them. They're in Hades' temple and something's wrong." Without the snide comment usually dished with every sentence Athena served she barged past us and went in the direction we just came.

"What in Hades is happening? Why are they acting so friggin' weird?" Will questioned but I couldn't answer.

"No idea. Maybe Apollo will be more composed and willing to stop?"

Will raised an eyebrow and I realised how ironic that statement was. We burst out laughing at the thought of Apollo being the sanest god.

"Gods if dad is the most normal I'll run around camp in just my boxers." It just increased our laughter and I couldn't help it if part of my wished Apollo was sane. As if Tyche herself cursed me Apollo ran past us in a frenzy waving his hands in the air and muttering about curses and cures.

"Looks like no one will be cured by my hot bod anytime soon." He sighed grinning.

"Do you wanna go back to everyone else or should we stay here a while?" I asked hoping Will would choose the latter.

"I'm sure they won't miss us for a few more minutes?" He smirked and pulled me in for a kiss.

My head exploded and turned to mush as I kissed back my lips moving in sync with Will's. I felt all my worries leave my brain.

Will was probably the only reason I had been coping so well after the place. There wasn't much they could do to me down there because I was already depressed and lonely and had practically given up. So when I got out and had Jason, Hazel and Reyna to support me I noticed their efforts. Having Will just increased my happiness. If anything that place failed on me. I was too sad for it to compete with so it made me happy. Weird concept but if you think about it it's obvious. That place thought making me happy would ruin me.

So after I melted into Will's body we just sat together at the foot of an Aphrodite statue. We held hands and absorbed each other like people do right?

Eventually Reyna found us.

"Come on guys, Percy and Annabeth have recovered and they're sending us back to camp. Something's wrong with them but they won't tell anyone- not even Hedge. "

You could see the worry in Reyna's usually strong eyes. All of us saw Percy and Annabeth as the strongest of us and the most okay. When they have problems they are never small.

We hurried to the throne room and went to see Percy and Annabeth.

"Does anyone know what the Hades-"

"JACKSON!"

"Oops. Does anyone know what is going on? The gods keep giving us strange glances and they're worse than normal."

"Seaweed Brain no one knows. They won't tell us anything- even your dad won't speak. Ugh gods," Annabeth was met by 14 glares which she just rolled her eyes at. "I hate not knowing."

"It's okay Wise Girl, as long as we're together."

I'll admit along with everyone else's my heart melted into a puddle. I don't know what it is about them but they seem closer than ever before.

Poseidon cleared his throat and we all turned to him impatiently.

"We think that, um, that place has left a curse on Percy and Annabeth connecting you to each other. We have never seen anything like this and we have no idea if we can cure it and it is serious. If left much longer we are afraid you may both lose your independence but we don't know.

We don't have much to go on as this is one thing we have not been able to- explore before. Nico, we'll have to keep you here for a bit longer too but the rest of you can return to Camp Half Blood. Hermes will inform Chiron of the situation who will then inform Sally, Paul and Frederick."

Poseidon looked heavy as he developed the news and I think part of him believed that maybe the Fates would leave Percy and Annabeth alone for once. But he must've known it was too good to be true. His life as a god should tell him that.

All I could think about though is the fact I've got to stay up here for longer and wait until 2 of my best friends are saved by our dysfunctional family.

Everyone had no choice but to leave. Reyna and Hazel hugged me and Will pecked my cheek but it still felt like they were leaving me for good. I would give anything to have gone with them but in this world anything is not good enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's PoV

"Guys, they're going to look at Nico and do their thing for a bit so you might as well come over to my room. I've got cookies." Poseidon told us Nico was whisked off somewhere with Hades.

"Okay dad, how long do you think we'll have?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm not known for my intelligence so I couldn't say but someone'll come and get you. There is so many possibilities they have to examine so I'd just let them get on with it." Poseidon answered.

"Okay, come on Seaweed Brain we might as well go. Nico will be fine." I told my boyfriend who was probably worrying too much about his cousin as usual.

We went off with Poseidon to his temple.

"Um Poseidon could I ask you something,"

"Sure Annabeth, anytime."

"Well the other day we were in the canoe lake because we couldn't sleep," Percy eyed me curiously probably not understanding why I was bringing it up now. To be honest I just feel as if it will come out eventually so why not to the god whose domain it was. "Percy created an air bubble around us but then I swam out of it and away from Percy. The only thing is that I didn't struggle for breath. I could breathe normally."

Poseidon looked dumbfounded at the information as we sat down on his professionally crafted sofa with seaweed and fish carved into the sides.

"Dad, what's going on? Everything has been weird since we came back and it's not improving." Percy pleaded with Poseidon.

"Well, my boy, this even has Athena in a muddle. From what I've gathered Hades thinks it is a curse from hell. Your case is unique as is Nico's so no one knows for definite. You might as well just relax for a while. Do you wanna watch a film and get some popcorn?"

We agreed understanding that everything, as per usual, was out of our greasy mortal hands.

Poseidon, having the same weakness as Percy for underwater films, decided he hadn't watched The Little Mermaid in the past week so it was time to re-watch it.

Basically I was stuck in a room with two fish for an hour and a half watching a film about fish eating blue popcorn. Basically that probably helps you understand why, when my mom whom I hadn't spoken to since she kindly gave me the quest that could kill me thinking I wouldn't succeed, I was actually happy.

Frank's PoV

I had no idea what to do. We were being sent back to camp with 3 less people than we had intended and everyone felt the loss. We all felt the weight o the situation.

I know it's been said before but Annabeth and Percy truly are the people we look up to. We admire them more than the gods themselves pretty much. I don't want to get blasted into thin air but I will admit that that is the truth.

I took Hazel's hand feeling the strain of being away from her for a while and she smiled warming up my whole body. She is so beautiful and loving. I do not know what I would be like without her. I would definitely lose my sense of calm.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked worried about the well being of our companions.

"I know I can't go back to camp without them- not until we know what's happening." I nodded in agreement to Reyna's statement.

"Do you wanna go get something to drink? I saw a coffee shop down the road." Jason asked and we all replied with various degrees of enthusiasm.

We walked down the street in our over sized group and I held Hazel's hand. Coach was shouting death threats which were making Hazel giggle and the strange fashion senses of the modern world were too. She's cute when she's unsure and it makes me forget that she could easily kick my ass without moving. The joys of having a magic girlfriend eh.

"Nico'll be alright Haze, he's strong and well he's related to you and I'll be frank here, you Pluto kids are the strongest."

Hazel seemed to cheer up because of the comment which means I succeeded a little. The frank line always works on people and is a useful weapon in cheering people up.

We reached the coffee shop which was called 'Espresso Yourself' which just made me laugh- on the inside though because in the past everyone has made fun of my sense of humour and how I find everything funny. It's not my fault they are all miserable.

We sat down at a table and Piper went up to order the drinks. Most of us had no idea what to get so we left it to her to figure it all out.

Hazel was on my lap due to the lack of seat and was chatting to Reyna about girl stuff. I find its best not to pay attention or listen because it just confuses me. I turned to Leo who was lost in Calypso and decided to leave him to make a fool out of himself.

I have no idea how to start a conversation with anyone- even my closest friends- sometime which is a difficulty in these situations. It's not that I don't like talking to them I just don't know how to and I'm kinda awkward.

Piper came over with various caffeinated drinks to fuel our ADHD even more which could be good or bad. We were impatient at the best of times but when waiting for our best friends to be diagnosed of something greater than the gods we were on the edge of every scale possible. All too worried to jump but also too worried to just stay put.

"Hey guys," We all jumped out of our skins as Nico appeared out of nowhere. Recently he had not been as elusive and creepy but clearly he decided to take it back up.

"NICO!" Various enthusiastic shouts, reluctant hugs and meaningful kisses later Nico was describing what had happened on Olympus.

"Basically, I was interrogated about how I'd been feeling after, y'know. It was horrible. They made me spill everything. I don't know what's wrong with Percy and Annabeth but it's bad. It hasn't affected me the same way so I suspect it's something to do with the fact they were together. I dunno but dad, Aphrodite, Athena and Apollo are all working together and it's like nothing I've ever seen before. They are actually cooperating. Come to think of it, it's actually quite surreal and even scary."

Now if the Son of Hades has gone far enough to say something was scary we should all be running for the hills and praying to every god we know. We all knew this was bad.

"Oh yeah, Zeus says we all have to go back to camp. He wants us all in the same place until they are I don't wanna say diagnosed but by the looks of it that is what's happening. I wouldn't usually listen to him but this is different."

"Okay, come on guys I got the drinks in take out cups anyway so let's go." Piper said taking role of leader to our surprise. She seemed super together. I know from past experience though that the people who look the strongest are the weakest and vice versa but that never seemed the case with Piper. She's always been strong in my opinion- even without Jason by her side.

Hazel hopped off my lap and took hold of my hand as Reyna struck up conversation.

"So Praetor Zhang, how long do you think we'll get away with staying in New York, or more like how long can Dakota and Gwen keep everyone from stabbing one another?"


	14. Chapter 14

After they finished with Nico it was all levels of awkward and even a little scary. It was me an Annabeth with a loud of major and minor gods who were hella stressed out. Nothing is worse than stressed gods.

They obviously knew better than to split us up but there was never really a chance to breathe and forget. We were asked a few questions and then put in the corner (I can't help but this is the corner Zeus sends anyone who annoys him- the naughty corner).

We couldn't really talk either, not properly at least, so we just made out. In any other situation I would have been so comfortable and happy with being alone with Annabeth but obviously when the entirety of your extended family is stressing out about you just metres away it's harder to melt into Annabeth.

Neither of us knew what was going on so we just held each other at fought off the bad thoughts together.

"I'd do anything to be back at camp right now."

"Me too Seaweed Brain but we just have to fight for a little while longer and we should be fine."

Suddenly, as if remembering we were still there, the gods all looked up at us. Dad was the first to speak.

"Um, Athena wants to speak to you both." Now I'll be honest and say that that was the worst thing that could've happened. I mean my girlfriend's crazy mom who gave her a suicidal quest that almost killed us both. I know some mortals believe their in-laws are bad but I've gotta say I trump you all.

Annabeth gave me a look of terror which I returned. Look I know I should've been a supportive boyfriend and all that but Athena is scary and Annabeth and I don't keep secrets so I might as well show her how absolutely terrified I am.

"Follow me you two," Annabeth and I shared a look as her mom began gliding (I'm pretty sure it was gliding because I know if I walked as effortlessly as that I would end up flat on my face).

We sat down on Athena's loveseat (don't ask me why she has a loveseat- I don't even want to know).

"Now, Annabeth I am not sorry for giving you the quest- I believe it brought out the best in you and that you would succeed. I did not want you to die I wanted to make sure you were as strong as I thought you were."

I was about to argue with her but Annabeth tightened on my hand which signalled I should let the goddess continue.

"I know I was tough on you but that is what is necessary in order for you to reach your full potential. I think you understand what I mean."

Annabeth nodded although I was confused at how that made sense. My mum helped me reach my full potential by baking me cookies if I did my homework and grounding me if I didn't. Life threatening quests weren't her thing though.

"Percy, I also owe you an apology if you will accept one. I made a mistake- and yes even the goddess of wisdom does. Mistakes are part of learning. You are the strongest man I have met and are the perfect companion for my daughter. You have yet to hurt Annabeth and I believe that you will never again."

I was kinda speechless actually. Athena apologised. Yeah I never thought those words would be next to each other either.

Annabeth smiled and her eyes lit up the way they used to. She had finally received approval from her mom which was her lifelong dream.

Athena wasn't finished though.

"I have some news for you both too. It's not good but we think we have a solution. Ever since returning to the mortal world you have struggled to separate for extended amounts of time. We believe you have been cursed. We don't know who by- it is out of our reach- but we believe it is a curse for surviving together and making each other stronger." Annabeth was calculating what this meant but Athena didn't allow her time to dwell and carried on.

"You have been connected, cursed to never be apart. Slowly you are becoming one person. This explains the fact you cannot be apart and why Annabeth could breathe underwater the other night."

"And why I keep thinking of words I've never heard before and can't comprehend." Annabeth smiled at my confused outburst I didn't have any control over.

"Yes Percy. You are gaining each other's strengths and weaknesses and eventually you will lose your independence. We have no idea how long it will be before your personalities are connected for ever so we need to act fast."

This is bad.

"As you know your case is unique and after trying to think of a cure we have come to the conclusion that the only way to stop this is godly power."

"Is Zeus gonna zap us with his lightning bolt then?" I asked trying to joke around the fact I had no idea what was going to happen with us. As much as I loved Annabeth I don't think I could cope with girl germs forever.

"Seaweed Brain," She looked over to Athena as if deciding who was going to break the news to me. "They have to make us immortal."

 **AN: *Cue Fall Out Boy***


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth PoV

Part of me wanted to scream and curl into a ball with Percy and never leave him but the other half of me knew we both had to be strong. I love him but I can't lose myself.

I had tears streaming down my face because I couldn't control them as well as my mental state and once again Percy and I were in each other's embrace. Mom had walked out a few minutes ago understanding that we had just received news that would not sit well with either of us.

We had obviously become so connected by this curse that we didn't need to speak to know the other's thoughts. Percy couldn't bear the thought of living forever and only being able to protect our friends so long before naturally Hades came for them.

I understood.

"Percy," I began, taking a break from the thoughts inside our head. "Can I propose something insane?"

He looked up with his red raw eyes tired from the pain he had been feeling.

"What can possibly be more insane than immortality?"

I sighed not liking this side of Percy that he usually hides too well.

"Well, it is logical really. I mean it is the greatest result and all evidence-"I rambled.

"Wise girl, yes. Of course I will.

"Wait you will. I love you Seaweed Brain, I love you."

Our lips met and I laughed against his face thinking of the perks of having a slight telepathic connection with your boyfriend. It makes proposing awkwardly much easier.

Athena PoV

I walked back into my temple hoping my daughter and her partner had come to grips with their future only to see them laughing and kissing like Aphrodite and her accessories. They didn't see me enter as they giggled probably as a result of their curse progressing and them developing telepathic abilities.

"Gods, how are we going to tell our parents?" Percy exclaimed out loud and I chose my moment to make my presence known.

"Tell us what?"

Percy looked like a deer in headlights and Annabeth looked ready to burst.

"Well, mom, I, we've decided to get married." Wait! What! Di immortales!

"Yeah," Percy muttered probably trying to come to grips with why I hadn't blasted him already.

"Well, you see, mom. We literally can't leave each other and if we are going to become gods we are doing it together. We are never going to leave each other and I'm pretty sure Aphrodite's on our side now anyway."

"The thing is Annabeth, I agree. I support you and I can see from the logical side of this that you are correct and well congratulations."

I am smart enough to know that this was always going to happen. There is no denying that neither of them will leave the other and not just because physically they can't.

Percy's PoV

Not gonna lie Athena is freaking me out but I don't care. I love Annabeth and we are never going to leave each other. Not again.

Athena had come to tell us that they were ready to do their magic on us so after the minor subject change we had to leave our newly found peace and head to the throne room.

When we got to the throne room everyone was in their best frocks- even Hades. I tried to control my amusement as I saw them in what are probably their ceremonial gowns or whatever but seeing dad in fishy tights and a toga is pretty hilarious. All I wish is that I had a camera or the Stolls.

Annabeth elbowed me reading my mind- literally- and Athena pointed over to the centre of the room.

`Zeus boomed and I thought the roof was gonna cave in. Did they even have a roof here?

I held Annabeth's hand and with a wink from Dad and encouraging looks from most of the Olympians we began hovering.

"Together." I whispered to Annabeth as we were consumed by golden light and the gods went round unanimously agreeing to turn us into gods. Zeus spoke but I couldn't hear because of the consuming power of the light and Annabeth.

Eventually after what seems like an eternity of power and light we were freed from our light tunnel. To be honest I assumed it would be painful- I mean stripping someone of their humanity isn't like ripping off a band aid. Maybe it was the pain we had felt up to this point that left us in this situation.

We were forced to kneel before Zeus- trust me if we had the choice we'd flip him off. He began again in his supposedly scary 'I am lord of everything and you do what I say or I'll get rid of you like a cheeseburger' voice.

"Annabeth Cassandra Chase- on behalf of the Olympians I pronounce you goddess of pride, determination and strategy. Successor of Athena goddess of wisdom rise and claim your place next to us." Annabeth rose and sat on this awesome throne that appeared out of nowhere. It was grey and silky and totally Annabeth.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson- on behalf of the Olympians I pronounce you god of loyalty, friendship and sources. Successor of Poseidon god of the sea rise and claim your place next to us." Just like Annabeth's an awesome throne appeared but mine was sea green- like my eyes- and had patterns of fish and seaweed. It was awesome but not the type of chair you'd want to sit in for a long time. It would give you killer back ache.

I looked around to see the gods smiling at us- minus Hera who was a miserable cow anyway and Aphrodite who for some reason was crying into a tissue that seemed to have endless use. It wasn't even soggy after all those tears and yikes it was a lot of tears.

Zeus soon finished the ceremony and we were bombarded by gods. Annabeth handled most of it and it was almost like how it used to be.

The overwhelming connection we had been feeling recently hadn't completely gone but I suppose once you're almost permanently moulded into someone there will always be little pieces of them on you and pieces of you on them- a bit like when you peel stickers off of things.

Also, if you think rumours spread around your school quickly multiply that by a big number and that is the fraction of a second it takes for one to get around to all of the gods. Dam, one of those sticky things Wise Girl left on me was fractions- typical. Why could it not have been her knife skills so I could finally beat her in a battle?

So yeah, everyone knew me and Annabeth had decided we might as well get married. Ah, that might explain the Aphrodite tears- she didn't break a nail after all. (You don't want that to happen trust me.)

To cut things as short as possible- so my brain can handle it- we had a huge party. It didn't feel like that much of a party because our friends or mortal family weren't here but it was pretty fun. Annabeth and I- even though we didn't want to we could finally consider it- could leave each other to mingle or whatever.

I ended up hanging with Apollo and Hermes who were actually alright. It could just because they finally see me on the same mortality scale that they are treating me like their own but who knows. At some points I did forget who I was chatting with because it was almost like speaking to the guys.

At times I glanced around to check Annabeth was alright but then remembering things were going to okay now and she can look after herself anyway. We were going to get married and then live our immortal lives together. Everything will be great.

I was listening to Hermes tell a story about a delivery he had to make for Zeus earlier when dad came over.

"Percy, my son. How're you feeling?"

"Great actually- pretty sparkly."

"Fair enough kiddo- I just wanted to congratulate you on everything and tell you that you should probably ask you fiancé for a dance."

"It's weird calling her that. She's just Wise Girl."

Dad laughed at my remark. It was true though. Annabeth will never be anything other than Wise Girl, my best friend.

Dad laughed as I walked over to Annabeth not wanting to interrupt her conversation with her mom.

"Wise Girl, um, do you, do you want this dance?" I stuttered because I'm awkward. Get over it.

"Sure Seaweed Brain, I'll speak to you later mom- my prince awaits." Athena actually smiled (I know right) and Annabeth took my hand as we walked together to the centre of the throne room.

The music changed to a slow song- I don't know what all I know is Panic! At The Disco and Imagine Dragons. Anyway I held Annabeth as she held me and we swayed to the music.

"I love you Wise Girl but does this mean I need to get you a ring?"

"Depends if you want to be a gentleman or not."

I smiled knowing the answer would be something like that. Of course I was going to get her a ring. I had actually been thinking about what I could do and having Annabeth's brain power temporarily proved useful. I was going to need a secret trip to see Dad and Tyson with Grover and Jason though.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's PoV

Eventually the party ended and the gods left to go to where ever gods go. I suppose we'll be finding out soon. Poseidon, Athena and Artemis came over when everyone else had left.

"So, god of loyalty and goddess of strategy how do you plan on spending your first night as immortals and an engaged couple?"

"Give over Poseidon, leave them be. This is probably all a bit sudden for them."

"Yeah, Athena's right as usual- I'm heading back to Camp Half Blood now guys- do you want to come with me?"

I glanced at Annabeth who I hoped would not be as confused as me. Luckily she wasn't.

"Sure, Lady Artemis. It's been a long day; we can go see our parents in the morning."

"Great," She replied grinning and walking away respectively so we could speak to our other parents I suppose.

"We're so proud of you guys. Things will be different now but everything will be okay." Poseidon said.

"As long as you don't hurt her Perseus we can come to a mutual agreement." Ugh here she goes again- the wisdom goddess not being smart enough to realise I am never going to hurt Annabeth intentionally ever.

"I fell into hell Athena- seriously how stupid do you have to be-"Annabeth interrupted me before I could cause any damage swiftly saving me from eternal torture.

"Yeah, he agrees mom. It's been tiring for us so we're going to go now."

Dad chuckled as I sheepishly walked away behind Annabeth obediently.

"We'll be in touch about everything soon- don't worry."

Before we could reply we were with Artemis and travelling to Camp. I don't know how we got there so quickly but I assume it's some godly thing like shadow travel. I'm just glad we didn't blow up because we are now immortal. It's weird to say. I am immortal. I am immortal. I am immortal. Nah- repeating it doesn't make it any less strange.

The only thing that was possible weirder is that I was engaged to Annabeth. Like I don't even know how. Everything has been a blur today but it's been great.

Anyway, we 'landed' in the big house to a shocked Chiron. Actually shocked is an understatement. He almost fell over which for a horse is pretty bad.

"Lady Artemis. Percy? Annabeth? But Grover... How? You two should be a pile of ash. Wait. Never mind I see it now."

What was he saying about Grover? He better be alright. If something has happened to him I swear to the gods... My train of thought was stopped as I got a scowl from Artemis and Annabeth.

"Yes Chiron, I'll brief you on everything. Now, you two go and get some sleep. The next few weeks are going to be rough."

I don't know if I was relieved to be sent to bed or kinda scared. I suppose it would be the moment of truth to see if immortality had helped our situation.

"Come on Seaweed Brain let's go. Um Artemis, could you possibly send Thalia and Grover to our cabin when you get a chance?"

"Sure Annabeth dear- I'll do it soon. Now go and enjoy your first night!"

Annabeth smiled and we walked towards my cabin glowing. Usually it would just be due to happiness but I don't know if you've ever noticed but gods actually glow. I hope it's something you can control because I can't have it ruining my street cred. Being a glow stick can be damaging to your reputation.

Annabeth's PoV

Newly engaged and newly immortal we went to cabin 3. All I wanted to do really was curl up with Percy in front of a film alone but I also had to tell our best friends. I hoped Thalia would take it well considering she was immortal too but I have no idea how Grover will take it. It could have possibly destroyed his empathy link with Percy but I don't know for certain yet.

We got to the cabin and Percy immediately took his top off.

"Seaweed Brain- just because you're a god now doesn't give you permission to walk around strutting your stuff with no top on."

"Ha ha Wise Girl, very funny. Sorry I just needed to get out of it."

"Sure." I said winking at him laughing whilst changing too. I always kept a spare change of clothes in here for emergencies and this classed as an emergency. I got changed in the bathroom where I found a present that had been left from someone- probably Aphrodite. It was a bottle of nectar box of ambrosia. There was a note attached that read: _'Congratulations on your engagement and immortality- Love you favourite goddess, Aphrodite.'_ I laughed a tiny bit thankful for the gift but also suspicious. Since when does Aphrodite do things subtly?

Anyway, I walked back into the main part of the cabin where Percy was sat waiting for me.

"Hey Kelp Head guess what Aphrodite got us?"

"Please tell me it's not pink or sparkly."

"Nah Seaweed Brain- it's just some Ambrosia and Nectar."

"Just?"

I nodded and sat next to him as Thalia and Grover burst into the cabin. They both looked like they had been crying because their eyes were red and I'll just say they looked terrible.

"G-man, Pinecone Face, what's wrong guys?"

They didn't answer they just both hugged us. Tears were streaming down their face and they were so happy which lead me to believe Percy's empathy link with Grover had been severed by the immortality so he had thought Percy had died.

"Guys come on- we'll explain if you let us go." They were squeezing us pretty hard which was nice but our bodies were still tender from everything that went on earlier.

"Fine but you guys have a lot of explaining to do." Thalia ordered as her and Grover released us and sat on the sofa Percy had in his cabin.

We explained everything only leaving out the fact that we had mutually agreed to get married.

"Wait so we're all immortal no. I don't have to watch you leave."

"Yes Thals. But there is one more thing we didn't tell you. It's not quite official yet but we're still gonna tell you because it's important."

"Come on guys don't leave us hanging. Tell us."

I signalled to Percy to tell them having done most of the speaking myself already.

"Well, we kinda got engaged." It took a moment but then they both got the message.

"What!" Thalia screamed as Grover looked shell shocked.

"Well it wasn't anything formal yet it just seemed pretty obvious I mean we can't leave each other and we would never choose to so why not. I know we don't need to now but it's speeding everything up." Percy said quite helpfully actually and wasn't his usual useless bumbling self.

"Yeah, for once Percy is spot on. It's mainly why we just asked for you two because you are our best friends and we just wanted to make sure you thought we were doing the right thing."

"Annie, you're a daughter of Athena and now a freaking god. Of course it's the right thing. This buffoon is an idiot but you deserve each other and let's be honest you truly are never going to leave each other."

"Yeah guys, we support you 100%" Grover followed up Thalia's speech.

"Only if I'm your maid of honour and he's you best man."

"Hm, actually Thals I was gonna ask Clarisse and Percy was gonna ask Nico." I joked as we pulled in for another group hug.

The rest of the night the four of us just chatted about old times and when Juniper came looking for Grover she joined in to. It was great. Knowing that they would always be here for us and by our side was refreshing. We all ended up passed out on the floor which was surprise when the call for breakfast was made.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's PoV

Chiron was waiting for us in the Mess Hall when we arrived. Everyone was chatting away and joking around with everyone. I waved to Piper as she looked up from her conversation with Lacy and saw us. She looked a little worried when our eyes met but I'm pretty sure my smile soothed her nerves. We had become close over the months on the Argo II so she now understands she doesn't need to worry as much as she does and that we will always be okay.

The five of us walked over to Poseidon's table and collected breakfast. I didn't really know the deal with making sacrifices so I gave some food to Poseidon and Mum. I was tempted to try out sacrificing to Percy to see what his reaction would be but I figured that in case it was too weird I decided against it.

I sat back down next to Percy and his plate of ambrosia on pancakes and tucked into my ambrosia on toast. Maybe it wasn't the most subtle thing to eat knowing that no one knew of our immortality but it's too good to miss the chance to eat as much as you want. Now when I eat it I taste Sally's cookies from all of my visits alone when Percy was missing whilst we comforted each other and shared stories about our missing seaweed brain.

But that's beside the point.

I was next to Percy when he jumped up unexpectedly and shrieked like an Aphrodite when they run out of mascara.

"Kelp Head, you okay?" I voiced my concern as I stood up to help him when I felt a tingling sensation in my toe. It soon turned into a pinching sensation but it wasn't painful. I shrieked in surprise clutching at Percy. We both sat down naturally being followed by stares but it has gotten to the point where they don't affect you anymore. Eventually the monkeys at the zoo will become used to the visitors and I have too.

Grover, Juniper and Thalia rushed over the grins they had had on their faces gone.

"Guys, you okay?" Thalia asked as everyone settled down.

"Yeah, there was no pain- I actually feel stronger now." Seaweed Brain put and for once I understood and agreed with him. Not just a cute face eh.

I nodded and Grover looked like he had just watched a rabbit being hit by a bus.

He stuttered and Juniper gave him the look that burned right through him.

"I may or may not have... baa... made a sacrifice to you." He stuttered and relief flooded through me. It was just a sacrifice.

"Gods G-man, why?" Percy asked but without giving Grover a chance to reply he hugged him. "At least we aren't slowly fading away G-man. I feel great now though." The colour was restored in Grover's face when the words flowed out of Percy's mouth and we sat back down together noticing Chiron preparing for a speech.

Here we go.

"No then demigods, as you know the conference at Olympus rewarding the leaders of our war was yesterday and as I addressed last night at the camp fire Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Gleeson Hedge, Reyna, Leo Valdez and Calypso were all rewarded in unique ways. Yesterday two of our most experienced comrades were not in a stable position. They have been through so much and I will not go through the details with you but just realise this: some of the gods would never dare to what they have done and even fewer would've survived.

"Having said this I know yesterday we were all awaiting news on their well being and as you may have guessed it is definitely not bad news. Of course we expect nothing less from them. Anyway I'm sure they would appreciate me telling you that last night they were made immortal by the Olympian council to save them from the curses placed on them by their adventures. So I'll hand it over to Percy Jackson, God of loyalty, friendship and sources and Annabeth Chase, Goddess of pride determination and strategy the saviours of our camp.

Knowing that Chiron would somehow make us address our situation I had come prepared. Obviously seaweed brain hadn't so I dragged him to the main table and began.

"Um, we just want to thank you guys for supporting us and being our friends. Not much has changed apart from the fact we can now eat as much ambrosia and nectar as we like without becoming a pile of goo. We don't know what is going to happen to us but we're going to try our best to stay at camp. And I probably should add the fact that we're going to get married soon. Yeah, thanks again."

I sat back down followed loyally by Percy and I could hear a lot of screams. What can I say we have a lot of fans out there? We finished our breakfast being constantly bombarded by people asking questions and congratulating us. We both just really wanted to get out of the mess hall and down to the beach so we were thankful when both of our plates were empty and Thalia used her scary persona to disperse the crowd of campers.

We went into Percy's cabin where I got changed into my sea green bikini and Percy got into his swimming trunks. It was a short walk to the beach because logically Poseidon should always be closest to the sea.

Everyone was on the beach when we got there in various stages of ready for the beach ranging from Nico's black oversized sweater and skinny jeans to Piper's bikini, sunhat, sunglasses, flip flops and deck chair. I laughed at the sight and the sound of Will trying to coax Nico into something more suitable for the roasting August afternoon.

I hugged Pipes as Percy high fived the guys. Eventually Nico took off his jumper to reveal an uncharacteristic vibrant yellow t-shirt which I'm assuming is Will's and he went to fetch his Hawaiian shorts. We were ordered not to ask about his outfit which none of us would do anyway. We were just happy he was happy.

Everyone was splashing in the water having a great time.

"So, you two, do we have to bow down to you now considering you are all glowy and stuff." Leo asked jokingly.

Everyone laughed and we just splashed him instead of rewarding him with a reply. We were on the beach for a couple of hours until Chiron trotted over.

I got out of the water rehabilitating my legs to the ground.

"Annabeth, I have a message for you and Percy. You have a meeting on Olympus in a few minutes. They are going to brief you on everything and organise some lessons in godhood."

"Thanks Chiron, is Artemis still here?"

"Yes dear, she is going to transport you to Olympus. Now go get Percy and head to her cabin. Also tell your friends they need to get back to activities."

I ran to tell everyone and walked with Percy to cabin 8.

"Hey, Wise Girl, tonight do you wanna just chill together without anyone. I love them and everything but I love being with you more."

"Sure Seaweed Brain, but at the minute we have to focus on this meeting and whatever they have planned for us."

He rolled his eyes and we were comfortable in each other's silence until we reached cabin 8.

We arrived at Mount Olympus instantaneously and we let the awkwardness begin.

"Right, Annabeth and Percy there are 3 main skills you need to learn as a god: transportation, shape shifting and manipulation. They will all come naturally due to the ichor flowing through your veins but as with any mortal skill they will need fine tuning." Zeus said. "Hermes will help to train you as well as your parents and it shouldn't take long- about a week tops."

"We have also decided that you will become the leaders at camp half blood and protect and train the campers for the real world as you have successfully survived 2 wars as leaders. It is an achievement that many never get the chance to see and therefore should be celebrated."

"Zeus flattery really isn't your string point y'know." Poseidon chirped in teasing his brother on the fact he was being nice to us.

Percy looked at me grinning clearly over the moon he got to stay at camp and wasn't being whisked away to some distant island miles away from our friends. Clearly he hadn't though through the consequences of our 'promotion' though.

I had and it wasn't good.

"Zeus, what is going to happen to Chiron then? If we take over camp will he lose his immortality?"

I brought up the elephant in the room and as much as I hated to I caused an expression on Percy's face I never wanted to see. The deep sadness of a boy about to replace his father figure in his dream job. Something told me that maybe we wouldn't have a quiet night together in each other's peace after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Piper's PoV

After Percy and Annabeth left camp with Artemis, the rest of us had to do usual camp activities. I walked over to the sword fighting arena to meet with the rest of my cabin. Needless to say watching Drew try and wield a sword was hilarious.

I walked over trying to hold back my amusement and judgement trying to plant the realisation in my head that I was like this not that long ago. Credit to my best friends for teaching my sorry ass to fight.

I composed myself as Lacy waved to me losing grip on her sword and dropping it and began to rally the troops.

"Come on guys; fall in line, swords in hand." I ordered realising the only way I was going to change the reputation of this cabin was through determination.

"Why?" Obviously Drew had something to say on this. It was never going to get through to her that I am leader and I don't care too much for how her nails look at the end of the day.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to fight and how to actually do something useful."

She huffed and got into line but I smiled knowing something had gotten in to her. Usually she wouldn't allow me to feel the satisfaction of getting her to move her sorry butt so quickly. Granted she probably commented under her breath how I was in no place to teach her anything because blah blah blah but I don't really care. I'm like an ogre- I have thick skin.

"First, holding your weapon. Does everyone have a sword they can pick up?"

Esme- a 9 year old- stepped forward trailing a huge sword, one big enough to rival Riptide. I smiled at her and lead her to the weapons store.

When we got there I was met with Jason and Clarisse which was perfect.

"Guys, can you help me?"

"Sure Pipe, what is it?"

Clarisse just ignored me but I'd heard she was like that until you actually tried.

"Clarisse, can you help my currently useless siblings to actually do something and fight and protect everyone for once?" I sternly asked.

She looked shocked originally but soon composed her facial expressions back to neutral.

"What's in it for me?"

Think Piper think!

"Well, for starters no more Aphrodites that don't pull their weight. Basically turn a cabin of fluff brains into soldiers. You'd be the hero of the Aphrodite cabin. Think of the legacy you'd leave."

Something hit her in that. Hades! Of course, Silena Beauregard was her best friend. Dammit, I should've shut up about legacies and heroes of our cabin because Silena was the biggest of us all.

I was walking a fine line between being pulverised and hugged I think and luckily for me she knows how to walk a tightrope.

"Fine Aphrodite, first let's get this one a decent blade. I'm thinking dagger- an Annabeth-esque on I think."

I exhaled my breath and calmed down turning to Jase.

"Superman, you'll help me too right?"

"It saves cleaning this place with her alone. I don't have as much charm as you."

"Oh ha ha prince charming- let's head back. They can catch up as long as Clarisse behaves herself."

"Right guys I have a couple of helpers now and we're gonna get started. We're gonna do guys and girls. Guys go over with Jason and girls you're stuck with me and Clarisse for now."

Clarisse soon came back with Esme and she began leading the session.

Eventually I split off with the youngsters to teach them separately their skills considerably lower than the older ones.

I taught them to stab and block just as Jason and Hazel had taught me a few months ago. Despite the impending doom and the weight of the world on our shoulders part of me still wanted to go back. It was much easier when it was just us. Obviously I'm glad we saved the world and all but I still wouldn't miss any opportunity to do it all over again- minus the suffering of my friends though.

"Piper, is this right?" Little Esme squeaked as she pulled off a perfect jab- one I'm pretty sure Annabeth would be proud of.

"That's perfect Esme, keep going and soon you'll be able to fight Clarisse."

She grinned as we glanced over to see Clarisse sparring with Mitch who wasn't doing too badly.

"Guys let's go watch over here- you deserve a break."

We walked over and I joined Jason who had just finished giving some advice to Drew who was next. Despite everything I think she actually wanted to try. For starters she wasn't climbing in Jason's pocket and trying to stick her tongue down his throat. I mean I couldn't blame her but boundaries.

Clarisse disarmed Mitch who came off sweating but grinning. I tried to decline but he hugged me with his sweaty body. Look, even us Aphrodite kids don't have nice smelling sweat when it's pouring off of us in the gallons.

Jason laughed as Drew stepped up to Clarisse who was ready to pick her off like she would a dandelion.

They began sparring but I could tell Clarisse was holding back- probably trying to keep her anger from erupting. On the other hand Drew was giving it everything and sweating like a pig also. Not a great look for her actually.

After a few minutes Drew's sword was on the ground. I could see Clarisse was reaching her limit of anger so I called for a change.

"Right then guys, Jason's turn."

I could see a hint of thanks in Clarisse's golden stare as she stood next to me.

"Hey, um Clarisse," I began. She had a challenging look on her face as I continued which didn't help. "Well about earlier- I shouldn't have said those things about legacies and heroes. She is our greatest member and always will be."

Once again she looked a little shock and not at the sword that just clattered to the ground.

"It's fine Piper honestly. And after today I'm starting to think that maybe she was cabin 10's greatest hero- maybe she was just the start of a long line of heroes. You and Esme and Mitch and everyone else have shown how you want the name of your cabin to change. You are her legacy and your legacy will be greater."

I was dumbfounded to say the least. I'm pretty sure that was a compliment and fro all the stories I have heard Clarisse La Rue doesn't do compliments. I suppose I'm not supposed to trust stories and instead write them for myself.

"Well, I think it's time to wrap up here. Come on weirdoes, f*** off!"

She smiled at me as Jason came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"See you around Mclean and don't get too cocky- Annabeth doesn't need another rival just yet."

She ran off to who knows where.

"What was that about?" Jason asked as he kissed me on the forehead trying his best to make my insides melt- don't tell him he managed perfectly.

"I think I just made a new friend." He twirled me around as we laughed and Leo came squawking in.

"They're back and something's wrong." We looked at each other and ran following our scrawny repair boy to the big house.

Percy and Annabeth were sat down in the big house and all of the cabin leaders were here- Clarisse included. Jason and I sat together next to Leo and the Stolls.

Chiron trotted in with a solemn look on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Percy and Annabeth have just returned from their meeting at Olympus. They have received the news they are to become leaders of camp in their immortality." Chiron looked shaken but I couldn't tell why. Surely this is great news- they don't have to leave.

"Basically this means Dionysus and I will be rid of our duties and our skills will be transferred elsewhere. This means my duties protecting young warriors are not needed and I shall enter the underworld."

Shit.

"Percy and Annabeth will become leaders of Camp Half Blood 2 weeks from today- exactly a week after their wedding." I was a bit shocked at that. I didn't realise they were getting married so soon.

"So I have 2 weeks left here and we have 1 week to plan the best wedding and honeymoon ever. So we need to get cracking- Piper, Katie, Willl, Leo and Pollux I need to speak with you and the rest of you go tell your cabins."

It's good to see Chiron so upbeat about this wedding actually. I suppose when 2 of your greatest campers elope after years of stolen glances it's something to smile about.

 **Sorry again for the really long update- it's the holidays now so I can store some pretty important chapters now. Prepare for weddings!**


	19. Chapter 19- Dress Shopping

**Dress shopping**

Annabeth's PoV:

Ugh. I love seaweed brain I really do and all I want to do is get married to him but wedding planning really isn't what I want to be doing right now. Especially because it means I have to be with Aphrodite instead of him. At least Piper, Hazel and Thalia are with me so I won't lose all of my precious sanity.

There is a few perks of having Aphrodite as a wedding planner including the fact she has access to everything you could possibly imagine you'd want. For any normal girl it would pretty much be Elysium but for a long time fighter and all round nerd it's closer to the Fields of Punishment.

I transported us to Olympus because as usual I was a quick learner unlike my fiancé. We had orders to meet in Aphrodite's temple so I lead everyone there being familiar with the layout because it was my design.

Thalia muttered under her breath as we entered the cavern where feather boas and everything pink lurk.

When Aphrodite sees us she squeals. Piper and Thalia groan in sync and I don't think Hazel knows what to do because she won't want to offend the goddess.

"Girls, this is so exciting. My favourite couple are getting hitched and-"More squeals followed. What have we got ourselves into?

"Annabeth, today, reluctantly and after strict instructions from your mother, I am going to control my opinions and let you choose the dress you want and shoes and hair and everything else. Your mum will be round later but she had business to attend." She rolls her eyes and I can't believe our look. Thanks mum.

Aphrodite leads us into a room which if my memory is correct is her wardrobe. I designed it so that she could have access to all fashion lines and pretty much every garment in them. It helped that most of them are her children and she is worshipped for her fashion sense (don't ask me why).

"Right then Annabeth what are you looking for?" _Di immortales_ I was going to look into wedding dresses and get some ideas but I was with Percy and got distracted watching films and eating popcorn just enjoying being safe and pain free together. Minus the showers of kisses and immortality it was just like old times.

I looked sheepish and obviously Aphrodite picked up on it.

"Okay then, why don't we just and try a few on that stand out." I smiled for once thankful Aphrodite knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, come on Annie- let's get this over with. The pink is starting to get to me- I'm gonna start sneezing glitter soon." Thalia brightened the situation and started our search for the perfect dress.

Hazel, Piper and Thalia down into the catalogued wedding dresses sorting through pages and pages of bridal fashion. We came to an agreement, after thousands of suggestions in a few minutes that everyone- even Aphrodite- got 1 suggestion that I would try on. Hopefully this would end well.

I'm no fashion expert so here goes the descriptions.

Piper's choice was a full length ivory coloured dress covered in lace. It was beautiful. Hazel's was a knee length strapless dress and was light grey. Aphrodites was an ancient Greek styled dress. It had a shoulder strap and was floor length with an embellished shoulder and waist. Finally Thalia's was a simple white dress with a full skirt. All 4 were flawless.

Athena walked in as I tried to choose which one to try on first. All 4 of them were perfect. She looked a bit disgruntled- probably by the fact none of us wanted to spend this much time with Aphrodite but the sight of the dresses was enough to ease her expression.

I hugged her as she came closer and she pointed to Piper's first.

"Thalia's first- they're all perfect for you so start with your maid of honour's." She smiled at my oldest friend as she handed me the dress.

I got into the dress, the material so smooth on my skin and unlike anything else I had ever worn. I stepped out from behind the screen and everyone was amazed. I looked in the mirrors Aphrodite had everywhere and saw someone whose body I did not belong in. The dress was beautiful and with my blonde curls tumbling past my shoulders it was as far away from armour as you could get.

Piper took a photo for who knows what reason but all I could wish for was for Percy to be here too. For once I felt like a princess and I wanted to share this moment with him- and watch him drool.

I took Hazel's next and tried to control the excitement as even more heavenly material travelled over my body. Once again I fell in love with the dress and missed Percy. How am I going to decide?

Piper's was just as beautiful as the other two but Aphrodite's was unlike any of them. It fell perfectly past my hips and the folds in the material surrounded my waist like a halo. As I stepped out into the room of eyes and mirrors there was silence and intakes of breath.

A tear rolled down mum's eye and Aphrodite looked on the edge of a breakdown. Thalia immediately said 'this one' followed by nods from everyone else.

I Saw my reflection and agreed. This one was perfect. It shows my heritage and my future.

"The shoulder and waistband can be customised- I put together some concepts you could have because I just knew knew knew this would be the one!" Typical Aphrodite- she always had something up her sleeve to prove mom wrong- and the rest of us actually. Millennia of experience certainly paid off.

I hugged Thals, Pipes and Haze and agreed to discuss the belt and shoulder with Aphrodite after we chose bridesmaid dresses.

"Well, I actually have a dress and some ideas for your bridesmaids Annabeth." I smiled and of course agreed to see them. With the restraints placed by my mom and who knows how many threats Aphrodite was useful on this occasion.

They were grey strapless dresses that had layers of fabric to the knees. There was a black sash on the waist which immediately I had an idea for.

"They're perfect but instead of the black can it be-"

"Sea green?" She said swiping to the next page that had an identical dress with a sea green sash matching the colour of Percy's eyes.

I couldn't contain my happiness so I surged forward and hugged Aphrodite. Yeah I never thought I'd say that sentence either.

"Well the designer is a son of mine so I called in a favour." This is perfect.

"Do you have them or-"

"Look in that cupboard over there." Piper and Hazel grinned and rushed to the cupboard with me and Thalia followed reluctantly but still smiling.

As predicted hung up in the cupboard was 3 grey and sea green dresses with a note from Marc Jacobs wishing us look and thanking us for using his design to our advantage. It was all crazy and was topped off when everyone looked incredible in their dresses.

I was high as a kite and couldn't be brought down by the big gust of wind that was Thalia and Aphrodite arguing. The topic was whether or not they could wear converse with the dresses. Aphrodite wanted them to wear these sea green flats which were super cute but completely not them. Eventually they settled for sea green ankle converse for everyone- except me.

It was my turn to argue with her because I was not wearing 6 inch heels that would most likely cripple my ankles that had only just recovered.

I had to find a pair of Grecian silver sandals to please her and let her relax. The sight of me in converse on my wedding day was probably enough to send her insane which usually I would be alright with except today she'd been particularly useful.

After I talked to Aphrodite about the concept for my shoulder pad if you like (the initials P and A with forever underneath and patterns of seaweed and owls surrounding it on the golden base), it was time to leave and return to camp.

We said goodbye and thanks to mom and Aphrodite and I sent us all back to camp where hopefully the guys would be waiting for us.


	20. Chapter 20- Rings

**Rings:**

 **Percy's PoV:**

Waking up late is never a good way to start the day but when your fiancé has left before you even wake up it's even worse. Wise Girl didn't even try to wake me up- at least I don't think she did- so naturally I was in a bad mood. The only positive is that I get to spend the day with Tyson and G-man.

After we were given immortality and decided to get married I spoke with dad about getting Tyson to make an engagement ring and our wedding rings. I never got the chance to propose properly with a ring and everything to Annabeth, like she deserves, and my mom brought me up to respect unwritten laws so I had to get her the best ring and everything to make it perfect.

Today I am collecting Annabeth's engagement ring from Tyson with Grover and we're spending the day at dad's palace under the sea while Annabeth and the girls are dress shopping. Probably just to keep me out of mischief whilst Annabeth isn't around but that's okay.

"G-man! You ready to go?"

"Only if you promise not to let me drown your majesty."

"Course not dude! You're my best man- the one that keeps me sane through all the Aphrodite chaos right?"

"Baa. Sure bro- but-"

"No buts you donkey. We're going to have a good time together away from all the girl germs."

With a final baa we were whisked away by some naiads and taken to the Cyclops's forges.

"Brother!" When Tyson saw us he bounded to us with open arms. I braced myself for an almost spine-crushing hug and chuckled as Grover baaed under the pressure of Tyson's embrace.

"It's great to see you bro! How you doing?"

"Great brother. Ella is good too. Annabeth's ring is almost finished. Let's go get it." Tyson grabbed my hand and lead us through a gate of well I don't really know what but it was super cool.

He lead us to the biggest forge where the most beautiful Aquamarine gemstone sat on the purest grey band. It was perfect. Tyson had done such a good job capturing the essence of us both. I just hope Annabeth doesn't mind being reminded of my sea heritage every time she looks at it.

"Gods Tyson it's perfect. Thank you so much- she'll love it."

"That's not all brother. Look on the inside." I picked up the precious ring and inside there was the tiniest owl and the tiniest dolphin engraved on the back of the grey casing of the gemstone.

I hugged Tyson, passing the ring to Grover so he could have a look and support the fact it was perfect.

"She'll love it Perce. You did a great job Tyson." Unable to resist a good hug G-man joined in.

Soon enough- about the time when we were all realising the unmanly position we were in and wanted to break free to regain our coolness we had so heroically earned in the past- Dad zapped in.

"Ah Percy, I see you liked Tyson's creation. It is truly beautiful. The aquamarine was found the other day by a nymph right on the sea bed. She told me it was found amongst a section of red coral which was there because of your ancient name sake spilling the blood of medusa for the first time. It offers you protection, fertility and wisdom perfect for my soon to be daughter-in-law. Are you all coming back to mine?"

I took in what dad was saying pretty much but I couldn't get over how beautiful the ring was and how beautiful it would look on my fiancé. I can't get over calling Wise Girl my fiancée. It is so cool.

"Yeah, to keep us out of mischief while Annabeth is out dress shopping."

"Nah Perce to keep YOU out of trouble." G-man said and I tried to protest but it's hard when 3 of the people who know you best are laughing at you spluttering.

 ***At Poseidon's palace***

Dad's palace was my second favourite place on earth (after Annabeth's side) so the rest of the day with Tyson and G-man was great.

Grover spent most of the time brainstorming about my Bachelor party and thinking of the most ridiculous things we could do. I won't go into much detail but one included hand gliding and crocodiles and another marshmallows and seagulls. Add in a group of ADHD, battle trained teenage boys, a satyr and a Cyclops and it equals a recipe for disaster. Yeah I suck at maths but even I can see what most of his ideas would end in.

"G-man, nothing life-threatening please. We all get enough of that every day so the least we need is something calm with no stress. And I told you anyway I'm fine with just staying at camp and chilling on the beach."

"Perce, dude, this is your Bachelor's party though and you are definitely only having one of these so we've got to make it count. We can go to the beach any day, baa, you are getting married there for God's sake man. Let us all do this for you."

"Yeah brother- this is for you." Tyson supported G-man's rant. Ugh- it's too hard to be annoyed at them though because they are just being great friends.

To be honest the only reason I don't want an extravagant Bachelor's party is because Annabeth wouldn't be there or she would be too far away. Today is the first time we've truly been away and although physically the pain has been eliminated mentally and emotionally it still burns. Who knew loving was this hard.

"So, what film 'r we watching Lord of the Wild. Please none of your soppy stuff and minimize the trees."

Grover rolled his eyes as I teased him dragging my mind back to reality and breaking it from it's thoughts.

"Shut up Perce, Bambi and Tarzan are just as good as your fishy films- I thought- to tie in with the occasion- we'd watch hangover as recommended by the Stolls."

Oh dear.

"I'll get the popcorn brothers." I smiled at Tyson as he went into dad's surprisingly elaborate kitchen and grabbed the packets of popcorn dad had had premade for us.

The film was funny but it also made me nervous. I really didn't want any of that to happen to us. Athena would kill me and my mum would too probably.

Films weren't as fun without Annabeth either. I can't really snuggle with Grover or Tyson however close we are.

Anyway, soon it was time to leave Dad's palace and Tyson had to return to the forges. I'd be seeing him tomorrow for suit buying shopping or whatever but it was still kind of sad leaving him. I'd see Dad again tomorrow too.

Me and Grover got back to camp just after the girls did which was great. No more waiting. I could finally hug someone again.


	21. Chapter 21- Suits

**Suits:**

 **Jason's POV:**

A day after the girls went dress shopping and Percy got Annabeth's engagement ring we had to suffer a torture that was definitely worse than eating a stapler- far less tasty and much more scarring.

Anyway- before I have an intense flashback- we're going suit getting or whatever with Aphrodite. Yup. Any teenage boys worst nightmare pretty much. I suppose on this occasion I'll ignore the horror because it's for Percy and Annabeth's wedding which is an event anyone will sacrifice a day of discomfort for. They deserve the best day of their lives with little or no problems which is what we- as their friends- are here to give them. That's why we have to force Percy into buying a suit in advance and not rocking up in swim shorts (not that Annabeth or anyone actually would mind- as a fellow dude I can see he is ripped).

Right- back to the moment- we had been whisked away to Aphrodite's prison- I mean temple- and we were consumed by the pink magic of girl. Gods I should stop insulting her she's my girlfriend's mum.

Snapping me out of my thoughts thankfully she squealed when she saw Percy and the rest of us but mostly Percy with his fresh godly glow. Grover, Tyson, Frank and I were watching Percy and Aphrodite's exchange which was mind boggling to say the least.

She squealed and hugged him and he hugged back as if they were old friends. I suppose they were now but we'd never seen anyone have such a normal, friendly exchange with the love goddess. Grover sniggered a bit but apart from that we dismissed it. Probably something to do with the fact everyone loves Percy.

"So then my gorgeous guys what can we do for you?"

Dammit she's asking us and not telling us like I assumed she would. We all stumbled over our words which she giggled at as Apollo and Hermes walked in flashing their perfection into every corner as usual.

"No need to applaud but we are here to save you from this witch's lair." Hermes began.

"Oh yes quite indeed, you need suits to succeed and, prove your maidens wrong." Terrible haiku number 1.

"We have an eye for this task and with our godly charm you'll be free from her spell."

"Begin with the groom, black! Don't stay from tradition, cuz it will be great." Terrible Haiku number 2.

"Then the rest of them, his merry men they will do, grey in grey in grey." Terrible Haiku number 3. "Did you like that- we've been working on it all morning?"

"It was beautiful boys- I'll go get the suits." Aphrodite rushed off and Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing.

"She's such a weirdo." Apollo stuttered amongst his shrieks of laughter.

"On a serious note though Perce congrats man. We're here to help you make decisions you can't. Just view us as your older brothers. 'K man?"

Percy grinned and fist bumped them both. I hadn't realised how much the gods liked him and how close he actually was to them.

Aphrodite came back with a pile or suits and other stuff that goes with them like ties and shirts I don't really know.

Percy tried his first of course which was a jet black suit with a white shirt and a sea green tie. It was perfect. There was even a Hawaiian print sticking out the pocket which was probably added just for him.

"Dude that's awesome- Annabeth's gonna be speechless." He laughed at that comment.

"Not quite as speechless as Percy will be when he sees her." Aphrodite added for once giving a compliment to another female that didn't seem malicious in way shape or form. She really does care about them.

"I just want to see her and get married- I can't wait much longer. All this being apart is destroying me." Percy said creating a sombre mood.

"I know man but once this is over you'll be happy together for literally forever." Grover told him hugging him like the old friend he was.

"Yeah come on guys it's your turn." Hermes exclaimed changing the entire atmosphere again. Great- our turn to be dressed up like dolls- hot ones though.

Our suits were grey resembling Annabeth's eyes- hey! Don't judge me I can look she's my friend too- with the same shade of tie as Percy's but with just a white pocket. It felt great and much more comfortable than armour.

Aphrodite slapped Grover's arm when he began munching on his sleeve and Tyson and Frank looked pretty out of place in theirs. I can only imagine how ridiculous I looked too.

Aphrodite squeal after she had sorted Grover's hunger out and Hermes and Apollo stood their nodding.

"Perfect boys, go get changed and you can go back to camp," The four of us went to get changed grinning at the prospect of our escape.

We returned to see Percy lounging on one of Aphrodite's sofas chatting away with Hermes and Apollo. I was discomforting to see his ease but then I immediately dismissed the feelings realising he has suffered too much to be denied of laughter and friendship.

 **Percy's PoV**

I was joking around with Hermes and Apollo about Aphrodite and how excited and emotional she was getting about our wedding when the others had to return back to camp. I'm pretty sure when he came back from getting changed Jason assessed our exchange and dismissed it because who knows why. I was just joking around so he probably realised I wasn't doing anything too bad. He's always thinking, always over thinking which is his downfall. Me, I get by with as little thought as possible about what I do and it usually works. Usually.

The guys got sent out of Aphrodite's temple as Annabeth, dad and Athena walked in. Annabeth looked unsurprising annoyed whereas neither dad nor Athena could contain their excitement.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier to see your suit Perce but I trust these 2 and kept Aphrodite from doing anything too bad to you."

I laughed slightly as Aphrodite looked offended by Dad's remark but soon let it drop moving the topic swiftly onto us as usual.

I hadn't seen Annabeth all day and I barely saw anything of her yesterday- we both got back pretty late and were exhausted- so when we didn't get a moment of privacy I was a bit lost. I made my way to her side soon enough though so I could hold her hand and have at least a moment of connection.

Wise Girl put her head on my shoulders as Aphrodite ushered Apollo and Hermes away and pulled some seat around a table of cake that didn't look any way near as beautiful as Annabeth- except maybe the blue one.

"Considering this is supposed to be our wedding I haven't seen much of you." She said managing to put my jumbled thoughts into words as always.

"I know Wise Girl, I love you. I can't wait until this is all over and everything will go back to normal." I laugh at myself using the word 'normal' which can't even be applied to our situation anymore.

"Perce, we're immortal and we have to take over our childhood home from one of our key father figures now. Things are never going to be normal again."

"I know Wise Girl," I continued our conversation in hushed tones away from our parents, "But as long as we're together things will be normal, okay?"

"Okay Kelp Head, I love you so much and a ring and a piece of paper can never express how much."

"Ditto," I grinned meaning everything. She laughed and flashed he beautiful smile that lit up her whole face.

"You're such a dork, come on. Let us eat cake."

 **Thanks so much for reading and all the lovely reviews that have been left recently! I love you all.**

 **My are thoughts with Paris,**

 **Molly X**


	22. Chapter 22- Parents

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update- last week was pretty crazy. Hopefully if I stay to my schedule there will be 5 more chapters before Christmas after this one. Fingers crossed and enjoy this chapter guys! :)**

 **Percy PoV**

After choosing the cake and some other stuff for the wedding- I wasn't really paying attention for most of it, as long as Annabeth is happy I will be too- we decided to go see my parents. Our parents kind of new about our immortality and they kind of know about the wedding and by kind of maybe I mean we told everyone we had told our parents but were waiting for the right time. Yeah, this afternoon is going to be a challenge but nothing we can't get through together.

We left Aphrodite's lair and with a skip in our steps grabbed some coffee from Annabeth's strategically placed Greekbucks right next to the elevator to go back to modern society.

"Why did you call it Greekbucks wise girl? Not your usual level of humour."

"Mostly for the irony and in homage to our favourite hero Hercules seaweed brain. You know how much I love making fun of mortals."

I pecked Wise girl's coffee scented lips and smiled feeling the smooth surface of her face.

We headed back down to New York with the scent of coffee still fresh on our clothes and we appreciated the time alone even if it was in an elevator.

I hailed a cab which we hopped into reluctantly the moment of solitude together over for a while.

"Mom will be great about it, your dad will too right?"

"Yes Perce, your mom has wanted it since she met me anyway- maybe she'll be shocked at first that it happened so soon but she'll just be annoyed you kept it from her for so long."

"Yeah I know but the other thing could also be pretty bad for her. I mean who knows how she'll take it."

"God knows eh Seaweed Brain. Come on it looks like we'll have to find out now anyway."

I grinned and paid the cab driver thanking him and following Annabeth to mom and Paul's apartment.

"Annabeth! Percy! It's great to see you. What were you thinking though, not getting in touch for so long? You promised Sally."

"We know Paul but we've been kind of busy. We have some news for you both so I hope you have a bit of time."

"Always Annabeth, we will always have time for you two. Sally they're here!"

Mom came running through the doorway and hugged us both. I was expecting some sort of lecture but it looks like she skipped that stage today luckily. She'll have enough to lecture us on later.

"Guys, you look so much better. You're practically glowing. Come though I made some cookies just for you but I must admit I was expecting you both to look much worse. No offense that is but after last time. Oh Gods I'm just pleased to see you both again."

"Calm down Mom. Yeah we have some news for you so maybe we'll stay away from the cookies for a while." I said shocking my Mom because never in my almost 17 years had I declined cookies.

"Well if it's that serious we had better sit down."

Paul and Sally sat down together and Mom looked a little bit frightened. Maybe I shouldn't have declined the cookies. Oops.

"Well there is two pieces of news. Annabeth- you can start." As always I passed the hardest task to Annabeth. Whichever one she chose I would have an easier job with following it because they'll be warmed up.

"Well, the reason we are so much happier now is because we have pretty much fully recovered." Maybe I won't have an easier job. Yeah come to think of it I should've gone first to get it over and done with. "We couldn't do it on our own and things got rough quickly. We were at the conference where we were all getting rewarded for our efforts in war and we freaked out. You saw what we were like and naturally that worried the gods.

"It was our biggest freak out and was spectacular looking back on it now. It turns out we had been cursed and the curse attached us somehow. Slowly we were becoming the same person. Aphrodite told me afterwards she thinks it was because our love was stronger than the hatred down there and that it needed us to suffer for feeling so much emotion in a place where it is supposed to be impossible. So yeah we almost destroyed each other.

"To cut a complicated story short after trying to think of a way to stop us from losing ourselves the only way was to make us immortal. Meet the new god of loyalty, friendship and sources and goddess of pride, determination and strategy. Feel free to bow."

Annabeth added a joke to the end attempting to lighten the mood but falling a little short as a tear rolled down mom's face.

"Oh, oh you two. Oh gods. I love you both so much." Mom and Paul hugged us both their compassion overwhelming me like the way I can suddenly use long words. Nope, that isn't a tear. You are mistaken. Bow to me unworthy mortal.

"Would it be wrong to take advantage of this moment and tell you to book a date in your calendar guys?" I inputted not wanting to lose the spark of confidence that had suddenly crackled through my body.

Quizzical looks were painted on their faces so I put them out of their misery.

"We are getting married next week."

I didn't think it was possibly but unfortunately it was. Even more tears flew down mom and Paul's cheeks and maybe mine and Annabeth's but you don't need to tell anyone.

"Yeah things have been pretty chaotic getting used to immortality and being engaged and planning a wedding so we're sorry we neglected keeping in contact." Annabeth contributed through the four waterfalls not holding back anymore.

"Would you like a cookie?" Mom mustered through the carnage and we agreed eating the cookies up almost melting under the perfection as usual.

Sally started asking Annabeth questions about the planning while Paul started asking me about proposals and rings. It was at that moment I remembered that I still hadn't given Annabeth her engagement ring and I mentally face palmed myself. Paul quickly gathered that it was a touchy subject so he brought the conversations back together.

"Have you told Helen and Frederick yet?"

"No, we were going there next I think. Yeah looking at the time I'm sorry but I think we've got to go. We promise to Iris message you about everything. Chiron is expecting us back by 6 so we'd better head over to the hotel now."

"Yeah sorry Mom but we'll speak soon and we might drop by tomorrow. I got a weird look from Annabeth but I didn't care because for once she didn't know something I did.

"Come on Wise Girl, we might as well go now- there's only so long you can put off your death."

"Dad won't kill you Perce and anyway you're immortal- a mortal like Dad cannot in any way harm you enough to even knock you out."

"See you two and behave yourself!" Mom called out grinning to herself about who knows what.

When we got to the hotel it was 5 o'clock which meant we couldn't spend too long here if we wanted to get back in time for food.

"Hey Dad, hey Helen! Where are the twins?"

"Hello Annabeth dear. Matt and Bobby are getting some supplies from the shops. But more importantly what are you two doing here?" Frederick asked us.

"No need to sound so enthusiastic Dad, we're just here on passing- we have to get back to camp soon. We have some important news too."

"Come through then Annie; ignore the mess the twins don't know how to tidy up yet."

I chuckled remembering my phase of an unhelpful tween all too well.

"Seaweed Brain- I believe it is your turn to go first,"

I rolled my eyes and scowled at Wise Girl knowing she is setting me up to be killed by her Dad.

"Well you know how bad we were last time we saw you, well it turns out it was a curse and the only way the gods could cure it was to make us immortal." Frederick and Helen looked pretty shocked and I probably should have cushioned the blow a bit more but you know, I'm not great at words.

"Way to soften the blow Kelp Head. Considering how inconsiderate Seaweed Brain here was I might as well just tell you our second announcement too. We're getting married next week- on Percy's birthday so you better stay in New York a while longer."

They looked like they had just seen a flying donkey deliver the midday news in a pink polka dot dress. I don't understand though immortality and an engagement is an everyday occurrence or at least weirder things have happened to us. Let's not dwell on those though.

"Wait is that the time Wise Girl looks like we've gotta go."

"Oh yeah Perce, dad, Helen we'll speak to you later- Sally and Paul have a few more details if you're desperate. See you soon."

We ran out laughing like teenage mortals after a run in with an old lady at a sweet shop and passed Bobby and Matthew who were carrying bags of stuff. They seemed confused to say the least as we dragged each other outside giggling and almost crying. It wasn't even that funny it's just good to squeeze the humour out of every little thing now and again.

Annabeth hailed a final cab and we headed into the evening which was still young feeling like we were still young.


	23. Chapter 23- New York City

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Wise Girl, Wise Girl guess what?!" Percy came bounding in like Mrs O'Leary when she hears Nico.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain, Jason steal your starfish again?"

"No, something even better, Aphrodite just cancelled something to do with the wedding so we get a day off."

Oh my gods finally she's going to give us a chance to breathe. I wrapped my arms around Seaweed Brain letting my head find the nook of his collar bone breathing in his salty sea scent.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" Percy asked me pulling out his favourite trick- puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I was planning on training a bit and I have a lesson this afternoon and I can't leave Clarisse on her own. I also said I would help Piper-"

"They won't mind Wise Girl, no one will. I've asked Chiron any way and he told me we could go and enjoy ourselves. Anyway Owl Brains there will be plenty of teaching to do when it becomes camp Percy and Annabeth."

Happiness. That's the only way to describe my feelings right now. He is perfect- my Seaweed Brain. Ugh stop being so soppy Annie- get a grip and keep your wits about you.

"Perce, okay then- I'll go get changed out of my training gear. You might want to put a shirt on too.

*******LINEBREAK*******

After Argus dropped us off outside the Empire State Building we had no idea what to do. To tell you the truth we spent the whole journey talking about nonsense and just kissing so my brain wasn't really planning what we were going to do. This was a good thing apparently because for once Perce had a plan.

"So Wise Girl, how about some ice-cream?"

"Sounds perfect Seaweed Brain, how about you lead the way,"

Arm in arm Percy lead me down the road. For once I wasn't in charge and it felt nice. Accompanied by the glow of the summer son and our newly immortal sparkle I was lead jubilantly into a small ice-cream shop.

I sat down on a stool as ordered by Seaweed Brain and awaited the ice cream. Soon enough he returned.

"One spearmint ice-cream for my lady and an Oreo one for me." He announced mimicking an old fashioned Englishman.

Mine was mint green and his was kinda grey depending on the angle you looked at it. I'm pretty sure they symbolise our eyes because otherwise he would never have chosen Oreo- he is a raspberry guy all the way. All of our previous excursions prove that. Ice cream has definitely been a staple food for us throughout the years. Behind our warrior facades we are true children who just love the thought of ice cream all year round.

Anyway, we tucked into our ice cream talking about the past and all our previous interactions with ice cream.

"Remember the time around your sixteenth we went to that ice cream shop and we were the only ones there. We stayed for hours and tried every flavour. It's how we discovered an ice cream coma." Percy began.

"Gods how could I forget Seaweed Brain. I loved it there. Do you know if it's still open?"

Percy looked disappointed, "No, I checked and it closed in winter because of a fire. I was planning on taking you there but y'know I thought this place would be better than a burned out shell that was once our favourite ice cream shop."

"I love you Seaweed Brain but I have a problem with your face." I joked with him and laughed at his quizzical look. "There's nowhere near enough ice cream on it for me."

With that I smushed- technical term- my green ice cream into his perfect little face and he almost fell off his chair out of surprise. I didn't care when I saw some weird looks from a lot of people because I was about to announce a rematch of the battle of the cones '13.

"Oh no you didn't Wise Girl- you're going to regret that. Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey Seaweed Brain I had a huge crush on you and I let that distract me for a moment then- now I know I love you and that you're an idiot. I also don't need to be afraid of hurting you."

"Oh Owl Brains it's on!" I felt the cold yet homely texture of the ice cream and jabbed at Seaweed Brain again. This time he did fall off his chair after trying to dodge. Naturally this made me the champion. It was a short but sweet battle- not just because of the ice cream.

Smelling of minty biscuits we attempted to wipe the sticky mess from our faces with the napkins provided but there's only a certain amount you can get off. We decided it was probably best to leave before we were asked to 'politely' leave which has happened on many occasions before.

*******LINE BREAK*******

We left the ice cream shop with the largest grins on our faces. It was the first time since we won the second titan war that I had felt over the moon or anywhere close.

I started walking hand in hand with Percy but he had to go one step further and begin running. Still holding onto my hand he pulled me along. A laugh burst from my lungs and we stumbled down the streets of New York dodging the locals- half of whom looked annoyed and the other half were supportive.

Unfortunately our look of dodging everyone ran out and I managed to run right into an angry girl about our age. She was pretty disgruntled to say the least.

She began cussing and we tried to hold in our laughter. We were still content after our ice cream so it was going to take more than an accidental collision to bring us down.

I won't repeat what she said because it was not pretty but her face was priceless.

Her ginger hair was frizzy and out of control falling around her chubby face which was dotted with Cheeto dust. Wait, actually I think they're freckles. She was short but feisty and she sure could cook up an anger.

I apologised and laughed it off because what else was there to do. She was just a mortal so I couldn't start a fight with her.

"Come on Perce, let's get off. Where you taking me next that's so urgent."

"It's a secret Wise Girl, yeah sorry again."

"Wait! I recognise your face and something's telling me it's not for a good reason."

Dam, she's gonna bring up something from our earlier quests.

"You're probably mistaken, come on Percy we should really get going."

"Yeah, Percy that's it. You've probably forgotten me because you never could remember anything in school. Yancy Academy, ring any bells?"

The past flashed through Percy's eyes and then I remembered too. She was Nancy Bobofit. The one who picked on him and Grover.

"Oh yeah Nancy. Hey, how's it going?" She looked taken aback by his niceness which made for a great expression.

"Fine." She said matter-of-factly not wanting to give anything away probably, "Who's this Jackson? You kidnap her?"

He looked ready to blow so I had to intervene.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, architect, best friend and fiancée. It's nice to meet you." I smiled attempting to be real about it but also shoving happiness and kindness onto her. The only way to deal with these kind of people is to overlook their insolence and overwhelm them with affection. Don't let them think they have anything on you. She doesn't but she needs to know that.

"Ever the rebel Jackson. Married at seventeen. Best way to give your precious mum a heart attack."

"She's actually in love with Annabeth more than I am so that isn't a problem actually. Also, the weddings next week if you wanted to come. Grover will be there and he'd love to see you again." Percy sassed her in a way she clearly wasn't used to and we left leaving her gawping after us. Now that is how you deal with sixth grade bullies. All we needed now was Matt Sloan.

"High five Kelp Head! We showed her how it's done."

"Gods Wise Girl I love you. I never thought we'd be able to burn her so badly."

He pecked me on the lips and once again he began dragging me to our next location.

*******LINE BREAK*******

"Out of interest Seaweed Brain, how did you come up with all of this?" I asked him as we were strolling through central park.

"Well obviously I didn't plan the Bobofit run in but the ice cream seemed obvious and this was Jason's idea."

"Thank the gods for Jason eh?" I teased as we found a bench to sit on for a while. The park was humming with life of the summer's afternoon and we just watched as the world continued.

Percy rested his head on my shoulder and we just sat there in silence. It was nice just to be mortal again and be in the world where nothing life threatening was happening. A world where we were not special and we were not expected to do anything about everything.

Time wasn't really a problem for us anymore so we easily forgot that we should get back to camp.

The next few days were going to be chaotic. Actually the next few weeks, months, years and decades were going to be. We couldn't do anything about that but we could keep each other close and never lose our love.

As long as we don't think to heavily of the future we will be able to continue. Anyway our future is forever so we've got plenty of time to procrastinate together.

 **Merry December guys! Remember to review and favourite! It means a lot and don't worry I'll repay you on Christmas ;)**

 **xxx**


	24. Chapter 24- Bachelor Party

**Percy PoV**

After getting back to camp late the night before I was pretty exhausted. Not only did we miss campfire the night before we missed breakfast. Yeah everyone was starting to get worried, suspicious or annoyed.

That meant we were rudely interrupted as we tried to get the motivation to get up.

"Wake up guys! Today we are kidnapping both of you!" Piper screamed which was followed by cheers. Gods no. Not a Bachelor party.

"Seriously guys, you don't have to. We're perfectly happy-"

"Nah, we have to. As your besties it's our job to let you both have a last extravaganza as unmarried and free people."

"Jase, go away. At least give us time to get up. We have forever to get up early so we don't need to today." I moaned.

"Shut it king Perce and put some clothes on. We don't need to see your nipples all day." Jason teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied, "Why not Jason, you jealous?"

"Nah Perce, don't flatter yourself. Just because you had a godly glow now doesn't make you any more desirable."

"Stop flirting guys, seriously this is worse than the years before Annabeth and Percy got together. Just kiss already." Thalia argued.

"Yeah Thals, you can't talk. You constantly flirted with Luke before we got to camp."

"Yeah whatever Annie. Come on, hurry up seriously." Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Wise Girl rolled her eyes as I rolled out of bed.

An apple was thrown at my head and I shrieked definitely not appreciating the contribution as I tried to wriggle into my shirt.

***********LINE BREAK**********

"Right then groom, now you have your clothes on take them off." What? What in Hades are they going on about?

Clearly my confusion registered on face as they all burst out laughing.

"The Stolls got t-shirts made."

Then a sea green t-shirt was thrown at me by Travis. On the back it had 'Groovy groom' written on the back with 'fishy smell can't be helped' underneath in brackets.

Grover's had 'Best Goat (don't take the bleats personally)', Jason's had 'Sparkilicious (Touch me at your peril) and the stupidity didn't stop there. Everyone had weird descriptions of themselves on the back of their shirts.

On the front there was a trident and owl motif which was cool. 'Percy and Annabeth- 18th August' was written on it. The date symbolised so much to us- the day we got together, the day we defeated Kronos, the day we found the lightning bolt and the day we will get married. It also marked the deaths of many of our friends who should be here celebrating now but are somewhere else.

We all changed into our shirts just as the girls walked out in there's (they were just as bad). I stepped forward to hug Annabeth but Nico stopped me in his 'Death Breath t shirt.

"No contact- this day is strictly for your friends." I'm not going to lie I was disappointed. Although I got to spend yesterday with Annabeth it wasn't enough. I suppose however much time I spend with her will never be enough.

Annabeth laughed it off though and was whisked away by the girls as they headed for a guy-free day.

"Come on Kelp Head, we're going to the Aquarium."

***************LINEBREAK***************

We got to the aquarium and after Jason talked to the kiosk dude for a while we got in. Somehow he had got us in for free. I'm guessing it was Dad's treat or he has been in contact with a local dolphin. Who knows eh?

Jason, I think he's the only one that knows what's going on here, lead us to some place. On the way I heard some fish talking about the latest episode of Game of Thrones which was too graphic for my liking and a turtle muttering to himself about the lack of fish sticks he was being given. Don't ask- it was a pretty heated discussion he was having with himself.

Anyway we got to a shark tank where the shark was having a pretty bad time. He was nowhere near as talkative as she should be (hammerhead sharks are naturally chatty). I tried to get it to talk but I had to leave it and turn my attention back to everyone else.

Jason had led the 9 of us to not only a hammerhead shark but also a slip and slide. There were cartoons of platypus' and fish with gormless expressions on their faces- that much they had got correct.

The twins bounced up and down as Nico groaned probably regretting getting out of bed this morning (at least Will will be able to put a smile on his face).

"You first Perce, this is your element, show us how it's done."

"You mean show the rest of you up?" I challenged preparing for my dive.

I took on the slide at full pace propelling myself down the slippery surface and the guys cheered. I skimmed over the water maybe tuning in some of my water powers to make the water go faster and further but no one needs to know that.

Soon we were all flying down the slide together laughing our heads off. Some tourists walked past with smiles on their faces. I have no idea how Jason managed to do this but it was great.

Travis and Connor got carried away as usual. They went down together with their camera which surprisingly hadn't broken yet screaming at the top of their lungs and well, let's just say Travis' trunks fell off.

When we had exhausted the slip and slide (which took longer than you would've thought) we headed over to get some hotdogs.

We all drowned ours in ketchup and mustard which oozed everywhere. Connor and Travis kept taking pictures and the 8 of us kept laughing. It was almost enough to take my mind off of Annabeth and the wedding.

"So then, kelp head, you're going to the dark side. You and Annabeth are really not perfect for each other which in a way does make it perfect. What's happening to us all though. You're getting married, Grover's having a baby and who knows what'll happen now. I don't even want to think about. But you have to promise while you and Annabeth are happy being immortals you don't forget about the rest of us. Seriously, without you two all of our relationships would fall apart and we'd be useless if a monster came knocking." Jason preached which was kind of funny because he is never serious.

"Dude, we aren't planning on leaving you all- we have to run camp now anyway so you're definitely stuck with us. So is this the point where we catch up on gossip we can't talk about with the girls around?" I challenged encouraging someone to change the subject because I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that we were immortal and our friends weren't.

"Well, Katie and I started dating t o see how things went a while back and we've decided to make it official and hopefully a long term thing. Don't want to get too soppy but it's great, she's great." Travis reluctantly said.

"High-five dude!" I supported. Katie and Travis are something everyone has been talking about for ages at camp so now they're doing something about the tension between them is awesome for the rest of us.

"Yeah, Will and I are official now too." Nico said which was the greatest news I'd heard all day.

Leo nodded and spoke too, "Calypso and I are too. We're thinking of leaving camp though and starting up a new life away from this place altogether." Well that's a great bombshell Valdez. That's probably why he'd been quiet and a bit off his usual personality.

Jason looked like he had just finished battling an army of monsters alone. He had been drained.

"What do you mean? You just got back- you were dead is that not enough? You can't just leave us."

Leo looked drained as well as if he had been bottling this up for a while. He was probably also realising that maybe this wasn't the best tie to have brought it up.

"Look, superman, you and Piper are great together and camp is where you are both at your best. You're a leader dude which is great but I'm not. I... we've been talking about it since we got back because we don't really fit in at camp anymore- Calypso doesn't at least," Leo mustered.

"But you can't just leave Leo, I need you. Piper needs you."

"You'll be fine as long as you have each other =, seriously don't worry and look, all these guys are your friends too. They can't quite beat me on the scrawny elf scale but they can try and are decent friends, don't worry Sparky."

Jason sighed and offered a hug to Leo. The realisation hit me that eventually everyone was going to go their separate ways.

"When Repair Boy?" I asked trying to keep my mind of the inevitable fate of everyone else.

"We were thinking after your wedding and you 'inherit' Camp Half Blood. After everything has died down a bit. Don't worry Kelp Head; we weren't planning on missing your big day."

I nodded and after the mood was lowered considerably we all headed out of the aquarium. Our t-shirts were dry and after hearing Leo's news we realised we had to make today great.

"So where are we going now?" Frank asked.

"Wait and see monkey boy," Jason replied cracking us all up.

Eventually, after a short walk, we reached a pizzeria.

"Apollo hooked me up with this place and he got a deal. He's covering the costs and stuff so binge away boys."

Oh my Gods pizza, my second favourite food.

We all had large pizzas piled so high with toppings they rivalled the Leaning Tower of Pizza- or is it Pisa, Annabeth corrected me once but I wasn't paying complete attention like usual.

The pizza was perfect and greasy. Nothing like a feast of pizza. We all had excuses though, we were fighters and we needed our energy plus our girlfriends weren't around to scowl at us and tell us to stop. It was heaven.

After a good time of doing nothing but eating - and filming for the Stolls- we got bored. Our ADHD brains were not used to having a meal and being able to stop after it so it was difficult.

Obviously this meant we started misbehaving. The Stolls, still filming or taking photos of it all for some reason, grabbed some glasses and set them up in a pyramid formation. Then they called over the waitress and, after Connor tried and failed to hit on her, they ordered some coffees and cokes. They told us the rules which were basically throw the left over olives into the glasses but if you miss you have to take a gulp of either coffee or coke. They also said you were supposed to play it with beer but let's be honest, caffeine has similar effects as alcohol on demigods and alcohol is too dangerous for us to have.

Travis demonstrated and missed so he downed half a glass of coke. His eyes buzzed open which we weren't expecting. None of us had ever really had much caffeine so we were surprised at the rate it affected him. This was going to be interesting.

I was nominated to go first but luckily my olive went in. As did everyone else's apart from Nico's actually. Nico reacted even more to the caffeine shot than Travis which was hilarious. He was so unlike his normal isolated self and was actually talking and cheering on like the rest of us.

To make it harder- with our fighting skills we had all pretty much mastered the game after a couple of shots- we turned some cups on their side and rearranged them into a random formation.

Soon we had all had at least one shot of caffeine and the game had been re-designed multiple times over. The caffeine had a huge effect on your reflexes and made you feel as if you weren't in control anymore. It was insane.

Shot after shot we were all getting more hyper and it was great. We loved every second until we had to leave. We had promised to be back at camp for the camp fire and somehow Jason was still keeping track of everything so we had to leave.

"Thanks for today Jase, it was great and man that pizza. If I wasn't already engaged to Annabeth I would propose to this shop. Gods I love you man!" I hugged Jason because caffeine does strange things to a man.

"Love you too man, come on guys. Group hug!" With that I was being suffocated by sweaty teenage boys in a bundle of friendship.


	25. Chapter 25- Bachelorette Party

**Annabeth's PoV**

After being rudely awakened by our friends, Percy and I had to be separated again. Sometimes physically being unable to separate from each other is something I miss because mentally being unable to stop thinking about him isn't seen as a valid excuse not to do anything on my own. He's my safety net and I know he will always be there for me and understand if I don't want to talk or can't.

Anyway, it's not that I don't love my friends and appreciate a day with them free from responsibilities for now it's just I love Seaweed Brian a little bit more. I was thrown a t-shirt which had 'Brainy Bride' written on it with 'approach with care, she may bite' written underneath almost illegibly. Almost but not quite.

"You can blame the Stolls for that Annie," Thalia said holding her hands up showing her innocence. "Don't take it personally either, we all got them too and they are just as bad." She held up hers which had Pinecone face on it.

Despite the offensive names on the back the fronts were perfect. On the grey t-shirts there was a little trident and owl motif celebrating Percy and I with the date of his birthday on. The date that would never be the same again.

"Come on Annabeth, we've got to get going. We're going on an adventure." Piper shrieked with excitement obviously unable to contain her content.

**********LINE BREAK**********

We arrived at the paintballing place- Piper can't keep secrets when she's excited- just in time for our slot. We got kitted up in the gear which was comfier than armour and were lead out into the grounds.

It was going to a fight to the death in the nicest way possible. None of us were going to take this lightly; it's just our nature to fight. The 7 of use were alone in the woods and this was going to be a showdown.

I held my gun, as everyone else did, and spread out. Preparing for the starting pistol I rushed over a strategy in my head. Stay hidden, exploit everyone's weaknesses and strike quickly.

Technically being the goddess strategy my strategy should prevail but you never know. Clarisse is strong, Piper is smart and Hazel is always underestimated. This was going to be great.

As soon as the pistol sounded I heard footsteps and leaves rustling. I backed up weary of my surroundings and spotted Katie in the distance looking at the trees. Perfect. I shot with pin-point accuracy and my immortal senses kicking in.

"Clarisse!" I heard in the distance, Juniper must've been stalked by Clarisse. One down, 6 to go I suppose.

Katie looked up suddenly realising where she was and she clocked me. We shared a steel look and she shot at me first. I felt the ball of paint rush through the air towards me and dodged the bullet. I rolled onto the ground.

I was flat against the ground with my gun acting as my lifeline. We may be trained in traditional forms of Greek and Roman combat but that didn't stop me on doing some reading on more modern forms. This included guns. It was a few years ago now- it was while Percy was at school so couldn't keep me busy saving his butt numerous times over. Basically I knew what I was doing.

I'd memorised the position Katie was in so aimed my gun at the perfect angle to hit her in the arm so as not to offend her too much. As expected I got my figurative bullseye. Katie looked a bit annoyed but it soon passed and she continued looking at the trees.

I ran on, honing my skills I've developed over years of battle and found Hazel hiding behind a bush. She was alert but not enough to notice me soon enough. I shot her and hit again. I was half expecting jewels to rise out of the ground but then I remembered her curse had been lifted. That must be weird.

"Sorry Haze, I need to beat Clarisse and Thals."

"It's your party Annabeth." She grinned and I ventured further into this battle.

I wonder if anyone else had been shot. There were four of us left in this battle: Me, Piper, Clarisse and Thalia. Nothing worse than I've dealt with before.

I thought too soon as a shot ringed past my ear and I dodged catching a glimpse of Thalia's blue hair (she's dyed it especially for the wedding just to irk Aphrodite). I shot back, aiming at her arm and hitting my target.

"Annie!" Thals screamed angrily but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

I winked and followed the direction she was pointing at.

It took me a while before I found Piper but once I did it was over quickly. Although she can now fight admirably she hadn't quite mastered using the paintball gun. She tried to shoot me but hit a tree to the right of my temple and the defeat registered on her face.

I hit her and it was time for the final battle between Clarisse and me.

Soon I reached her and trod carefully on the grass below my feet which was green in the height of summer. I caught a glimpse of everyone else standing a few metres back intent on watching this showdown. Unlike a normal battle between Clarisse and I this one didn't last long and was not anything remarkable.

I soon shot her which left me the only one without the brand of an orange splat on my khakis.

Victorious I ran to hug everyone and we joked around just having a great time.

We handed our uniforms back into the kiosk and headed on the next leg of our adventure.

*****LINEBREAK*****

This time Piper managed to keep the secret of where we were going so when we arrived it was a shock.

"Considering your wedding is in a few days, Annie, Aphrodite made us do something 'normal'. We wanted to go go-carting or something awesome but she made us come to the spa. Yeah, the paintballing was a compromise."

I rolled my eyes at Aphrodite's antics and we walked in. Immediately we were overwhelmed by the smell of soap. Too many different scents were going on which did not sit well with the majority of us. Juniper and Katie loved it though.

We went to the front desk where Piper did her thing and we were escorted by a super nice mortal.

She took us to a room with a load of beds and not before bowing to me she told us to lie down. My confusion must have given us away so she explained herself.

"Ah, Aphrodite must not have told you, young Goddess. I am Amie, daughter of Aphrodite. I run this place hence the name: Aphrodite's bliss. She told me your story, which I had already heard through the nymphs around here, so naturally I couldn't say no to bring your girls here. Who's ready for a massage?"

After that everything that happened was pretty uneventful. At least it was to me but this isn't the type of thing I usually research so who's to know.

Soon after a few hours of massages we were all done. I was great being prodded and getting our injuries cared for but after a few hours it starts to get intrusive. Amie was great but she can talk forever and once she got everyone's life stories she wouldn't stop pestering me about mine and Percy's tale.

It turns out we are famous amongst retired demigods and nymphs alike. Our story was like gold dust to them so by Amie extracting every possible detail she could from e she was the equivalent to Midas.

That wasn't the reason I was a bit cautious to telling her our story. At the end of the day it was our story and our friend's too. It was special to us and somehow, with everyone knowing, it seems a little less personal to us. It's not just our secret anymore; it is everyone's favourite bed time story.

After Amie released us from her Aphrodite control we left to get some pizza.

"Well that was painful," Piper voiced my thoughts. "Sorry about that Annie, mom made us because she didn't want us attacking each other too much.

"Aphrodite will always be Aphrodite." Thals muttered as we entered the pizzeria.

"Actually, I kinda enjoyed that." Clarisse said surprising me. "I've got a lot of recurring injuries so getting the massage actually helped."

I nodded understanding where she was coming from and we all moved on turning our attention to the pizza that had just arrived at our table.

There was a huge assortment and somehow I doubted that we would manage to eat it all.

We began chatting about the wedding and what everyone was planning on doing after it as the aftermath of the war wore off and everything went back to how it was before.

"Well, with Jason being Pontifex Maximus he's going to be doing a lot of travelling so I need to do something in camp to keep busy. It's going to be so weird not having to be alert constantly and ready to fight- I'm actually going to miss is." I nodded agreeing, it's going to be tough for Pipes because she's never really known anything other than war at camp so the adjustment may take a while but we can sort something out.

"Well, when Percy and I return from our honeymoon work starts for us. Running the camp is no easy task so until we get a routine things are going to be chaotic. Plus, with Chiron leaving after the first few days it's going to be tough. He was basically my dad while I was growing up." I solemnly said and Clarisse, Juniper and Katie all nodded sharing the connection so many of us had with Chiron when he took us in and introduced us to our world.

"Chris and I are just going to stay at camp. I'll help train the newbies and everything. Scare some sense into them. If you'll still have me Annie."

"Always Clarisse, we're going to need as many hands as we can get." I joked not wanting to underestimate the task we had ahead of us.

"Well with the little one coming Grover and I are going to settle in the woods."

"Leo and I are going to leave camp," Calypso suddenly added to the conversation. "We're going to go and set up a cafe and workshop. Earn a living away from this world. We need to make the most of our mortality so we figured we should get away from the immortality."

Piper looked shell shocked. She also appeared like she was only a needle's width away from breaking and attacking Calypso.

"What?!" She hissed, "You've both come back from the dead and now you want to vanish again. What about the rest of us?"

"Piper, you and Jason will be fine together. This decision has been hard for Leo and I'll let him explain. The last thing I want to do is come between your friendship but the war was hard on him- it was hard on all of you."

From then on Piper was agitated to get back to camp- probably so she could interrogate Leo on his life choices.

After chatting some more about everything and anything it was time for us to head back. Although the day had been amazing and unforgettable we were all glad to be going home. I was glad to be back with Percy. Thalia was glad to be back with her bow. Piper was glad to be able to release all her anger on her favourite scrawny elf.

I won't go into much detail on her antics because I don't have anything against Leo and telling you too much would embarrass him for a life time. Basically the pyrokenetic Son of Hephaestus got burnt by a seemingly pleasant Daughter of Aphrodite. Yet another reason why you should never mess with the love goddess or any of her associates.

 **Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to follow, favourite and review !**

 **Merry Christmas guys**

 **xxx**


	26. Chapter 26- Prep

**Wedding Prep:**

 **Thalia PoV:**

Today is the day of my two best friends's wedding that've been in love with each other since they met- or at least that sounds the best. There's no drooling in that story.

I had to get up early which usually would've been terrible and at the peril of anyone who dare set eyes on me but today is obviously an exception. There's a high level of calm and peace in the air already which is just at the realisation our favourite gods are getting married.

I quickly got changed into my training gear and jogged to the big house where we were all meeting. There was so much to do today and with Aphrodite ordering us around we weren't going to be able to stop so Chiron had organised some food to greet us.

"Right then, now Thalia is here we are just waiting on Poseidon. He's probably going to be late as usual so we best get started.

"Piper, Thalia and Hazel you're the bridesmaids so your task is Annabeth. Do anything you need to do just make sure she is perfect for today. Athena is going to check on you and I'll be over later with my team."

We nodded. Luckily I hadn't been anything too hard. Annie will behave like she always does. It's Percy that will be the problem.

"Now, probably our biggest task today is Percy: keeping him away from our bride, making sure he's on time unlike his father and getting him to behave. As much as we all love him he is such a nuisance. Sally is coming over in a bit to help but in the mean time Frank, this is your job."

He groaned and although I have never really spoken to the guy I felt for him. Kelp Brains is more than anyone- despite Annabeth and Sally- can handle.

Jase stuck his tongue out at him probably relieved it wasn't his duty.

"Now, the rest of you are going to help with decorations." Aphrodite began reeling out orders for seating, food, streamers and who knows what. Everyone was keen to help because we all owed Percy and Annabeth big time.

Everybody scuttled off in different directions not wanting to cross the love goddess and I approached Piper and Hazel who were chatting together with Frank.

"So we get the lucky job of waking up the happy couple, Frank you any good at cockerels?" I challenged understanding he can shape shift. When waking Percy nowhere is a good place to start so we might as well take a metaphorical stab in the dark (I've decided not to threaten his life for this one day).

With the girls and a cockerel we headed over to cabin 3 home of the sleeping beauty. I nodded to Frank who obeyed as we walked through the door. He started clucking or whatever cockerels do which predictably woke Annabeth.

"Annie, rise and shine princess. It's your big day." She groaned and rolled over standing up out of bed attempting to stir Kelp Head with no prevail.

"Good luck." She muttered as she headed off to shower.

Piper picked up a bucket that was hanging on the wall (probably some commemorative fishy ancestor thing) and filled it with water and ice she found in the cooler. She tipped it over Percy and it gushed over his body.

He stirred slightly the water restoring some Poseidon power inside him and Hazel opened the curtains letting the rising sun shine into the cabin. Ugh he's so annoying why is Annie marrying him and choosing to spend forever with him. Does she see a completely different person to the rest of us?

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Seaweed Brain, your Wise Girl's gonna leave if you don't go get her. She's going. She's leaving. Wake up you moron!"

With the mention of Annie he woke up. He's such a stereotypical idiot.

"Where is she Thalia?" She shouted angrily.

"The shower Kelp Head but please don't go in there. That's gross." He scowled but relaxed- almost too much and he was about to go back to bed before Frank stopped him.

He jumped on him and turned into a puppy yapping at Percy. It was definitely adorable.

Annabeth walked in on that scene and almost melted. My little sister is definitely in love with this goof. The poor soul.

"Should we get going guys?" We nodded. "I'll see you later Seaweed Brain. Behave yourself and don't worry. I love you." They hugged and kissed a bit before Annabeth lead us out of Cabin 3.

Today we had the cabin 10 all to ourselves. Aphrodite was forcing all her children to help with the wedding and stay away from the cabin so we can have our space. It's going to be an experience being in this room for a good few hours. I don't know if my sense can handle it though.

 **Frank PoV**

I shouldn't complain but why did Aphrodite give me Percy. He's great and everything but not when he's being denied Annabeth and anything he finds fun that could possible end in death- or at least the immortal equivalent.

"So Percy, what do you want to do?"

"See Annabeth?" He requested knowing the dead end it would produce. "What about training? Riding Blackjack? Playing with Mrs O'Leary?"

"Sorry but no, Aphrodite said nothing that can end in any form of injury. Do you want to watch a film?"

He nodded glumly like he had just been punished by a teacher. He is basically a three year old when he's on his own so that is the only way to treat him I've found. Yeah, please don't see me as the bad guy here.

"Little Mermaid please." He begged and I stuck the disk in and played it. For the time it lasted we just ate popcorn and watched the film Percy making a lot of comments throughout. Being a descendant of Poseidon I also enjoyed the film so it wasn't all bad. Probably better than putting up decorations of moving chairs which I would have to do when Mrs Jackson arrived.

A few minutes after the credit and me trying to think about what we could do next Sally arrived.

"Thank you Frank, Aphrodite said to head over to the beach to help set up the ceremony. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mrs Jackson,"

"Call me Sally dear."

Making the most of the pun I shifted into a stag. That's one of my weaknesses- the inability to let a joke go. It surprised her but she laughed and I jogged down to the beach where a lot of work was waiting.

*****LINE BREAK *****

Annabeth's PoV

At 4 o'clock Aphrodite came knocking on her cabin. We had spent the day joking around and just chatting and chilling so I was just about ready for the Aphrodite whirlwind when it came.

"So ladies, let's get you fit for a wedding. Isn't this so exciting?"

We groaned and Hazel went first.

Aphrodite styled Hazel's frizzy, out of control hair pretty simply. She'd pulled it back on one side and secured it with golden clips reflecting her eye colour. It looked perfect. We'd expected no less because it is Aphrodite but we were still amazed.

Aphrodite took the opportunity of having Thalia strapped to her makeover chair and changed her hair style. He choppy, blue streaked look was somehow still maintained but much more successfully. Aphrodite gave her a sweeping fringe and reduced the length of her hair to just about chin length. She added in blue streaks in the correct places accompanying her jet black hair. Overall it made Thalia drop dead gorgeous.

Piper's hair was kept simple. Her hair was curled gently and volume was added to it. Aphrodite added some feathers which were green or blue in colour. She also looked flawless.

The bridesmaids all had sparkly grey eye shadow with a subtle nude lip to go with their hair which united them in their otherwise polar looks. They all looked stunning as usual.

When it was my turn I was reluctant to let Aphrodite paint on my face but also a little excited because she transformed everyone else's looks.

Eventually, after a while of waiting, Aphrodite had finished my hair and makeup as well. I had tousled beach waves in my hair which was a nice change for my usual frizzy mess and a few were pulled back from my temples and fastened in place with a golden clip personalised with our initials.

My makeup was similar to everyone else's. It was simple but effective I suppose. I had a glittering grey eye shadow but my lip colour was a dark maroon with a matte finish. In other words it was perfect.

I got out of my chair and actually hugged Aphrodite.

"Thanks so much, this is perfect, everything is perfect."

"All in a day's work child, you've deserved it anyway. Also, all of the makeup and hair is tear, water and wind proof. No need to worry about it coming off in the heat of the moment. I should be going- I need to supervise. See you in half an hour- your dad is here now Annabeth too. I'm so excited. Just call if you need help getting into the dresses too." With that she popped off in her own little bubble.

My dad walked in after she scurried away and looked like he was on the brim of tears.

"My little Annie, all grown up."

Gods no he's started already. I gave him a hug and I felt a tear drop onto my sweatshirt. Gods no, you can't cry Annabeth- not yet at least.

 **Percy PoV**

Mom had been given the challenge of getting all of us into our suit. That's one mom and 5 guys trying their best not to have to wear a suit. The odds were not in our favour because my mom does not give up easily.

Despite what you would think we actually got changed pretty quickly. I think we were all secretly in love with the awesome material they were made out of. It was so comfortable.

When we were all in our suits mom started crying. I had expected it to happened at some point today but not so early on. We hadn't even left the cabin and she was already overflowing with emotions.

"Mom, stop already."

"But Perce, you're my little boy and you're so grown up." I stepped over to her and hugged her which Grover and Tyson joined in with too.

"I love you mom."

With half an hour to the ceremony began she hurried over to the big house to get ready and meet with Paul who was on his way after he finished off at Goode.

"So Perce, this is your last 30 minutes of unmarried life. Do you want to eat?"

 **Only a few more days till their big day now! Thanks for reading- please remember to leave a review or a nice comment and hope you have a Merry Christmas!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Molly xxx**


	27. Chapter 27- Wedding

**Merry Christmas everyone- thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I hope yu enjoy this little Christmas offering and you wishes come true! x**

 **Wedding**

 **Percy PoV:**

The time has come and I'm ecstatic. It's been hours since I last saw Annabeth so I am definitely excited to see her. Was almost jumping up and down by the time we were stood at the end of the aisle that had been temporarily created by Aphrodite and her team of elves.

Jase and G-man were next to me trying to calm me down but what can I say I won many awards for my ability to act like a puppy so expertly.

"Perce, calm down. We don't need you leaping on Annabeth when she walks down the aisle." I scowled at Jason and he laughed.

The seats were being filled up quickly by campers and Mom, Paul, Helen, Bobby and Matthew were all sat on the front row chatting together and saving a space for Frederick who would be bringing Annabeth. I walked over to mom who was smiling a bit more than before in her cobalt blue dress.

She and Helen began gushing over me and I laughed at Bobby and Matthew who looked extremely uncomfortable. Paul hugged me congratulating me which I am yet to understand. It's not as if I've just won a fight again although you could argue we won the fight of having a horrible life up until now but I don't see that as a sufficient reason.

Soon Dad came striding over in his Hawaiian shirt.

"Percy, my boy. Tyson! How's it going?"

"Daddy! It's great. These suits are super comfy and brother can't wait to see Annabeth. Ella's coming later too."

"That's great Ty. I'm so proud of you both and it looks like you're needed up at the front. I'm going to take my seat."

Chiron was calling us over to join him at the front to begin. Grover came up also- breaking from talking to Juniper- and Frank and Jason came from the back (they were probably talking to Hazel and "Piper).

"So boys, are you ready?"

"Yes Chiron, I can't wait."

"I know Perce, are Coach Hedge and Chuck here yet Grover?"

"Yes Chiron- they're waiting at the back."

"Good good, it looks like we should get into place then. Boys stand there and Percy, you're with me."

The guys left me slightly and Chiron spoke to me.

"Percy, thank you. You and Annabeth have done so much for all of us here. I love you both deeply and you must know you deserve every second of your new life. Don't ever forget that boy; don't ever forget where you both came from."

"Trust me I won't Chiron," I truthfully said as the music came on. The sight was magnificent. All of our friends were on seats and more were stood watching at the back. The Olympians- minus Dad, Athena, Hestia, Artemis and Aphrodite were also stood at the back. The seats were pure white with sea green sashes on the backs and a white cloth floor was placed over the sand.

The procession music began and Hazel and Piper walked down the aisle eventually coming to stand the other side to the guys. Thalia followed them being Wise Girl's maid of honour and she joined them. What stole the show was our ring bearer. Coach was carrying little Chuck who- in his tight infant grasp- had a tray carrying our rings. Maybe I was exaggerating the role Chuck played but the cute factor was definitely there.

After the reached the end of their possession the music altered and it was time for Annabeth. The one I had been waiting for.

She came in with Frederick on her side and she was even more beautiful than usual. She looked so happy and wasn't hiding any pain because there was none. He dress suited her perfectly because it was a Grecian style. It flowed perfectly past her figure and was understated yet striking. The sunlight gleamed perfectly off of the embellishments on her shoulder and waist and her hair tumbled perfectly down past her shoulders. I couldn't believe she was my Wise Girl.

Tears were silently falling down Mom's face and everyone was silent in Annabeth's glory. This definitely makes up for a day of not being allowed to see her.

She reached the front and Frederick passed Annabeth's hand to me and I took it enthusiastically wanting to get this ceremony going so I can add wife to all the things my Wise Girl is to me.

"Now Lady's, Gentlemen, Gods, Goddesses and creatures of the forest we are gathered here today to witness the..." Chiron rambled on a bit about something I should probably listen to but I couldn't because Annabeth was stood opposite me. We stared into each other's eyes having a silent conversation expressing our devotion to each other. After years fighting together we shared a connection where we could easily read each other's thoughts.

Soon it was time for the vows which I had been regretting because I'm not exactly Annabeth when it comes to speaking.

"Annabeth, Wise Girl, Owl Brains I love you. I don't have a way with words so I'm going to keep this simple. We've fought side by side so many times from that 1st Capture the Flag to fighting off the nightmares that came for both of us. You're my best friend and I love you. You're never getting away from me ever again so you're stuck with me and I will forever be your dorky, drooling best friend and training partner." I said it to her pretending no one else could hear so I wouldn't hold back anything back from her.

"Seaweed Brain, for us it wasn't love at first sight, which was probably your fault because you were surrounded in a pool of drool, but somehow we're here. Since that moment we've been on too many adventures but I wouldn't trade any battle scar or nightmare for a different life away from you. Here I promise to put up with your kelpish ways and I will always stay by your side for however long our eternity is. Together Seaweed Brain."

"Together." I whispered as quietly as I could so only Annabeth and possible Chiron could hear it.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson God of loyalty, friendship and sources do you take Annabeth Cassandra Chase Goddess of pride, determination and strategy to be your immortal wife for eternity?"

"I do." I replied because it was the only thing I wanted in this world.

"Annabeth Cassandra Chase Goddess of pride, determination and strategy do you take Perseus Alexander Jackson God of loyalty, friendship and sources to be your immortal husband for eternity?"

"I do." Wise Girl replied thankfully.

Chiron handed us each a ring to hand to the other. They had been forged by the Cyclopes in Dad's forges so they were perfect. Tyson had made sure they were personalised for us. The each had the date on and the initial WG and SB on them. I looked over to Tyson making the first eye contact I had with anyone other than Annabeth since the beginning and smiled thanking him.

We put the rings on each other which were accompanied with some talking from Chiron and he pronounced us man and wife and finally let us kiss.

We were both grinning in the kiss and we hugged each other tightly. I repeatedly told Annabeth I loved her which she replied with even more I love you toos.

We walked down the aisle together but not until we had hugged our parents who were all in tears. When we got to the back of the 'room' Aphrodite was crying too so we decided she deserved a hug as well. It didn't help though because she just cried more rambling about our happy ending and other soppy stuff.

Naturally, being on the beach we headed straight for the water. I splashed Annabeth and she sp-lashed back. Even though we were in the nicest clothes we had ever been in and people were starting to crown around we didn't care. We had fun making up for the day we had been denied. The bridesmaids and the guys began joining in until it was announced the food was ready and we had to leave.

I dried everyone off so Aphrodite didn't blow a fuse when she saw our clothes and hand in hand Annabeth and I lead everyone to the mess hall.

For only the second time ever all of the different gods' and goddesses' tables were pushed together. Annabeth and I were sat at the front with our families and Grover and Thalia.

All over the tables were pizzas of every flavour. There was pepperoni, olives, pineapple, ham, cheese, vegetables- basically everything you could imagine. We all began stuffing our faces and chatting about everything. All throughout though I never let go of Annabeth's hand and she never let go of mine- it's a good job I've trained myself to be able to eat with whichever hand I need to.

After the pizza was finished dessert came. It definitely topped the pizza. There was an endless amount of candy, ice cream and fruits. There was bowls of blue sweets and marshmallows. Coconuts, mangoes, peaches, watermelons, melons, papayas, grapefruits and pineapples covered the tables. There was every flavour of ice cream you could imagine and my gods it all tasted awesome.

After we were all done and full to bursting it was time for speeches. Luckily one tradition that had been abandoned was the groom doing a speech. I mean it really wasn't going to end well with me speaking so it was decided someone else would have to have the responsibility.

Grover began: "Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy. They are my two best friends and have been since I met each of them separately. It wasn't easy with the two of them to begin with because they definitely took after their rival parents. Eventually though their friendship began and blossomed into something we are all definitely jealous of. The first time I thought you could become great friends was in the Kindness International Truck. Annabeth, we were telling Percy about Thalia and your Dad and it was one of the first genuine conversations the two of you had. I could sense, amongst those double stuffed Oreos, that you two were going to go far. I never guessed you'd go through half the things you went through or be here like this today but I could sense something extraordinary was going to happen. So here's to our camp heroes, our best friends and the biggest surprise of our times, Percy and Annabeth."

Everyone cheered and I looked at Annabeth and him remembering that night in the truck with the antelope, albino lion and zebra. I also glimpsed over at Ares who had got us there in the first place which he responded with a wink. Things definitely weren't perfect between us but I think now we have an understanding of each other so things aren't as messy as they once were. Plus I owe him for that moment which could've caused this one.

It was Thalia's turn after the raucous Grover had created dies down. "Annie, the first time I saw you under that corrugated sheet I had no idea what you would be capable of. When you ran towards Luke with your hammer I had to contain my laughter. It was a sightseeing a little seven year old girl running at a 14 year old boy. Things got a bit messy after that but when I got saved from the tree and I saw you and Percy I definitely had my suspicions. You're so hard to read so I had difficulty but the way you both acted it was almost obvious that there was something you were both hiding. It took you both a few years to figure out but it took everyone else only a few minutes of being in a room with you both to realise. You may be smart Annie but not that smart. You've grown up so much and I know you're happy now. My only regret for you is that you can't see how proud Luke would be of you- a fully fledged adult, actually immortal. I love you Annie and you'll forever be my little sister however old you decide to get." Thalia had tears in her eyes remembering the times the three of them had together all of those years ago. Annabeth was almost in tears too and I think maybe I was almost crying. I was crying for the times when we thought the biggest problem we'd face was returning the lightning bolt.

Annabeth and Thalia hugged and I joined them because I understood. They accepted my arms and we stood there for a while reminiscing. Jason and Frank stood up and we sat down.

Jason began their speech. "There's no where to start with Percy and Annabeth. Really we aren't as qualified as Grover or Thalia to talk about them because we've only known them for a few months but in reality that is all the time you need. Behind their complex exterior known more commonly as their battle personalities they are both loveable goofs that have grown up too fast. Battles aren't easy on anyone but they've had to endure more than most. Thankfully that's over for them though which gives them more time to make us all puke with their love and inability to be subtle about it."

"Yeah, as Jason basically said we don't have as many anecdotes from the embarrassing times before these two were together but we do know they deserve this. We could reel off a lot of recent embarrassing stories though like the time they "accidentally" stayed in the stables on the Argo 2 all night and caused Coach Hedge to go insane or all the times Percy talked about Annabeth in his sleep when he was at Camp Rome awaiting her arrival but I won't because I'm not mean." Frank grinned at us but not after we got some strange looks from our parents.

Thankfully the speeches were over so we could go and party after we sign some stuff for Olympus because that is a fun thing to do on your wedding day.

After we had signed some legal stuff to be filed away on Mount Olympus Hades decided it was time to give us his present. We hadn't said we needed presents but for some reason Hades had decided to get us one anyway. It was weird of him because we had had a fairly neutral history so.

Annabeth and I were preparing for some weird grave, skull, death, darkness present but to our surprise he gave us the gift we had always wanted but had never thought we could have: our friends.

He gave us a card which we opened and on it was a picture of us after we had just become immortal- from a few weeks back. Written inside was- 'For everything you've done for my family you deserve this- look behind you. P.S it's just for tonight- it's a one off so don't make a habit of asking.' Spontaneously we both turned around not knowing what to expect.

Behind us was a sight we never thought we'd see again: Luke, Silena, Beckendorf and Bianca. The friends we thought we'd lost forever were with us tonight. We rushed forward and hugged them savouring the moment because it definitely wasn't going to last forever.

Thalia, Grover, Nico and Clarisse were all in the room as well coincidentally so they rushed forward as well.

"Guys! How're you doing?" I asked not really knowing where to start.

"We're fine Percy but the real topic is you and Annabeth dude. Congrats!" Beckendorf said.

Silena squealed, "Yeah, I knew it would happen- I just knew it."

"Yeah, my little Annie is all grown up." Luke teased.

"And with Prissy- who would've guessed eh?" Clarisse joked probably thankful to be back in the presence of her best friend. Silena and Clarisse went off talking and I think Piper may have been mentioned or at least I hope so.

I hugged Bianca before she went off with Nico who would probably introduce her to Hazel and Will.

I kissed Annabeth goodbye before she went off with Luke, Thalia and Grover and headed in my own direction with Beckendorf.

"Do you want to meet some new camp mates?"

"Course I do Kelp head, I need to make sure my forges are in good hands." We laughed and I lead Beckendorf to where Leo, Jason and Frank should be chatting like the old friends we were.

"So, Beckendorf, meet your brother Leo Valdez: the one we owe the war to, your predecessor and a heads up he's also pyrokenetic."

"What?! Seriously? That's awesome dude! Can you show me?" It was probably the first time I had seen Beckendorf show any form of emotion- in the nicest way possible because this dude is my hero.

Leo looked a bit reluctant because I had just brought a cabin mate to him he had been told so much about and he wanted to see his fire. I suppose that's kind of weird but it's Leo and he can handle weird.

"Um sure man," Leo set his nose on fire which caused Beckendorf to grin manically.

"Cool- what are you working on at the moment?" Beckendorf asked.

That's when I zoned out. As much as I love Beckendorf and Leo I can't cope with technical mechanical words because they just go straight over my head.

"So Hades did something kind and caring?" Jason asked. "Nico came by to get Haze with Bianca and Piper was taken by Clarisse and Silena."

"Yeah, I never thought this would happen. Luke's back too and he's with Annabeth, Thalia and Grover. I'm sure they'll drop by to see you soon. Oh wait, I think that's them."

They were walking towards us and I waved still ignoring Leo and Beckendorf who were still talking away.

I greeted Annabeth with a hug and held her hand as Thalia introduced Luke to Jason- her long lost brother.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Aphrodite had once again managed to create the perfect place to have our party. The tent was set up on the beach again and was decorated with greens, blues and greys. There was a candyfloss and popcorn machine and everyone was having such a great time.

"Yo yo yo everyone. As my present for the bride and groom, Percy and Annabeth, my homies, I'm giving you a playlist for the greatest love hits of my kids. Enjoy your first dance kiddos." Gods Apollo is annoying when he's allowed to drink.

It was time for our first dance- which we had been dreading because neither us have ever learnt how to dance.

Anyway the song began and it was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I can't remember whether or not we chose this song but I bet it was sober Apollo- not very common but useful.

We held each other and Wise Girl rest her head on my shoulder and we swayed to the music which summed us up pretty greatly. Sometimes we just want to forget the world together and that will never change.

Once the song finished we left the dance floor but we didn't let go of each other. I was taken back to all the times I couldn't hold onto her or reassure her that everything was going to be all right so I wasn't going to let go again.

Everyone kept their distance for a while as partied until it was time for me to dance with Mom and for Annabeth to dance with her Dad.

Mom was sobbing the whole way through it but she kept going and Frederick was crying too. By the time the dance was over both Annabeth and I were exhausted- not just because of our parent's emotions but because of how much had happened today.

Luke walked over to us where we were together on a loveseat away from the commotion to talk.

"Hey you two. This is supposed to be your big day. How come you're almost asleep?"

"Luke, it's exhausting. You try being in the Aphrodite cabin all day, being forced to stay away from Percy, crying way too much, eating way too much, seeing your friends who died long ago and dancing way too much. It's a lot to handle in a day."

"I suppose Annie. So, I hear you're taking over camp soon. How you feelin' about that?"

"We can't wait but we also really don't want to. Right?" I checked with Wise Girl who nodded.

"Gods Annie, you've been married hours and you've already got him wrapped around your pinkie."

"Please Luke, Seaweed Brain's been wrapped around my pinkie since we were 12." He laughed and it took me a while to clock what she was saying.

As I began to disagree Luke laughed some more and made got up to leave. "Anyway love birds, happy 1 year anniversary and happy 17th Percy and don't forget not to hurt her or I'll rise from my grave and get revenge." He grinned as I realised it was my birthday. This isn't good- this is the second year in a row that I've forgotten. Am I going to get a name for myself?

"Oh Seaweed Brain, did you forget again? Gods you dork, I love you." She pecked my lips and stood up leading me to the refreshment tables where a huge blue cake had appeared.

"It's a bit of a step up from last year Seaweed Brain but happy birthday." I hugged her and rushed to the cake about to dip my finger in the blue icing but being stopped by and iron grasp belonging to the love Goddess.

"Not on my watch Jackson- use this knife and cut a slice with your wife." Aphrodite ordered me. She spoiled the fun again.

Annabeth laughed- probably at my face- and so did everyone else. The Stolls had their camera out once again and we cut into the chocolate cake. As if I wasn't given enough devastation already we weren't allowed a bit until everyone else had been given some. I think this was just Aphrodite getting at me for almost ruining the icing but Annabeth told me to 'quit whining and stop 'sulking'.

After the cake everyone just socialised and some people danced. Eventually most of the campers were sent to bed by Chiron apart from our closest friends and a lot of the gods- minus Hades- had to leave so the world didn't collapse.

We had to thank everyone for coming which was exhausting and also kinda sad. I mean today has been pretty awesome despite some hiccups.

At around midnight Chiron decided he was going to head up to the big house and that we should all think about going soon too. Annabeth and I had to be up early tomorrow because Dad was taking us to Hawaii for our honeymoon before we came back to work here.

Annabeth and I were left with Bianca, Luke, Beckendorf and Silena after some teary goodbyes. Unfortunately it was our turn.

"Thanks so much guys. We all love you here and don't forget okay."

"We won't Perce, don't worry and I think its Hades you should thank." Silena said hugging us both.

"Look after Nico okay Percy, make sure he's happy."

"Course Bianca, as long as Will's around he will be anyway," Bianca headed off to join Hades in the corner.

"Percy, dude, Leo's cool but don't let him replace me completely and Annabeth keep him out of trouble- I don't want to see either of you ever again- not unless you learn how to raise us then raise away." We laughed and hugged Beckendorf.

"Percy remember to look after Annie or you'll have her big brother to answer to. And Annie keep hold of this one and make buildings for everyone to remember okay?"

"Okay Luke, I promise." He winked and they all headed to Hades where they waved for one final time and were gone as quickly as they came.


	28. Chapter 28

**Annabeth's PoV**

We went to bed late last night with the events of the day still fresh in our minds. Yesterday was incredible and there's still a part of me that can't believe it's over or that it even happened. Gods I loved my Seaweed Brain and all of our friends.

As I stirred sunlight beamed through the window and the smell of Sally's pancakes wormed its way into my nose. There's something about her cooking that controls you and transports you somewhere where perfection is the norm.

"Seaweed Brain pancakes!" I said in a hushed tone testing his capability to detect certain foods.

He stirred and probably got the same whiff I did so he sat up and looked around.

"Gods, please tell me I'm dreaming and they didn't do this." What in Hades is he going on about? I sat up too resting my head on his shoulder surveying the cabin. He wasn't dreaming.

Scattered all over the floor was flower petals of every shade and the usually messy floor was clear. Also scattered over the floor was various packets of things I've decided to dismiss so my anger doesn't strangle anyone too early in the morning. There was little heart shaped foiled chocolates and I'm pretty sure I saw a sachet of ketchup which added to the overwhelming pinkness of the room.

We both stood up in shock and disbelief that our friends were so annoying. This had the Stolls and accomplices written all over it. Literally there was a note stuck to the fish tank that it was a late present from everyone at camp. I have to admit it was spectacular.

I groaned but started to get changed into my camp half blood tee and shorts as Perce did the same. He finished before me and somehow managed to creep behind me with all the debris on the floor so despite my annoyance I was proud of him. He grabbed me by the waist as I pulled my shirt over my head and I shrieked a little, unprepared for the attack. Percy snuggle his head into my collar and I laughed at his dorkiness. He kissed my cheek and said, "Mrs Jackson," Yes when he said that my stomach fluttered a little and I'm not even ashamed, "If I was a monster you'd be dead."

"You sure about that Mr Jackson?" I tested and he looked sheepish. I turned around quickly my short falling into place and flipped him feigning a stab at his heart. We were on the floor in a pile of laughter and affection when Grover came in.

He saw us and began bleating uncontrollably muttering something like 'and we thought the Stolls were going too far...' That goat!

"Um, well... I was told to get you. Um, Sally's made pancakes and everyone's, blaaah... at the big house waiting."

"Thanks G-man- we'll be there in a sec."

He left bleating to himself and Percy began tickling me instantaneously forgetting where we had to be.

"Seaweed Brain!" I ordered. "We need to go get pancakes now- think of all the things Grover will say if we don't get there quickly." He thought about it for a second before the penny dropped and he stood up, picking my up in the process and putting me over his shoulder.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson! For god's sake put me down. You idiot!" I thrashed but he kept a firm grip and took me to the Big House where my family, Percy's family, Thalia, Grover, Juniper and Chiron were all sat around a table waiting for us and laughing at the sight.

Percy put me down and I punched him in the arm not caring to lay off with the force. We sat in the two remaining seats next to Chiron and Paul.

"So Hawaii Annabeth Jackson? You couldn't write this could you? Annabeth, a feisty little seven year old finds sanctuary with a boy who was supposed to be her arch nemesis but instead he opened her eyes and helped her so much."

"I know Chiron; I never could've predicted any of this which is what makes is special. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither child, me neither." Chiron zoned out for a minute probably thinking deeply about his past adventures.

I glanced over at Percy who was talking to Paul and my eyes wandered to Sally who was about to carry all the pancakes onto the table. I got up to help her and she smiled at me warmly like she always does.

"Annabeth dear, you can sit down."

"It's okay Sally, always happy to help."

"Thank you. So, are you excited for your honeymoon?"

I smiled and replied, "Definitely as much as I love this place and everyone it will be nice to just be alone together without too much stress. I might do some planning but there will be enough time afterwards so not too much stress."

Sally chuckled a little, "Yeah, make the most of it because I sense this will be the last time you get off for a while." I smiled and she winked as the last of the plates were put down and the monsters were released.

Everyone chatted over the delicious pancakes and we shared laughs about everything. Soon it was time for us to leave and ride our boat to Hawaii. Initially you wouldn't think taking a boat would be as efficient as flying but when you've got Poseidon on your side and his son with you nothing has ever been easier.

Percy and I sat together eating the chocolates out friends had given us and just appreciating the time alone in the middle of nowhere. The water sprayed up into the boat but that was the last thing I cared about. One of the perks of having a son of Poseidon as your husband I suppose.

It didn't take long to arrive with the high speed boat on our side and our godly glow deterring any beasts that we would have encountered if we were still just demigods.

We hopped onto the shore and I saw the beach hut we'd be staying on for the week. It stood in the crystal blue water and was quaint but beautiful. I stepped inside and read a note left for us by Poseidon telling us it was ours for eternity and how it's just a small gesture that could never repay what we've done but it will come in handy forever.

Everything in the hut was brand new and perfect for us. The colour scheme was blue, green and grey which I am growing to love more day by day and no expense was spared. We headed upstairs, in awe with the place, into the bedroom.

There was a king sized bed covered in rose petals and two small packages were on it and claimed by Aphrodite. I looked at Percy and said together to which he agreed.

Slowly we lifted the lids on the boxes and to my amazement we each had matching swim suits (I had a bikini and Percy had trunks but the colour and design was the same). Seaweed Brain looked at me with a challenging look on his face.

I replied with a: "You wanna try them on and go swimming?"

He grinned and jumped up and down as we began getting changed. I raced Perce down to the sea and we jumped in splashing and joking around.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Over the week we spent every day in the water or on the beach lapping up the sun and peace. The only people we saw were a couple from a hut down the beach whom had been alerted by Poseidon we were newlywed and had this hut permanently.

They were really nice and brought us some coconuts from a tree they have nearby their hut. We ate them excitedly a bit after they left and we found out this area was scattered with huts belonging to people Poseidon had favoured.

"You know what this place needs?" Seaweed Brain piped up one morning as we were lounging on the beach. "An ice-cream parlour."

I laughed, "Well Seaweed Brain, we do have an eternity. Maybe one summer."

His eyes lit up at the opportunity and we went back to basking in the sunlight that was beating down on us.

On the first day here I gave Percy his birthday present and made a point that I was never going to forget his birthday even though it's out anniversary.

It was just a small gift this year because with all the chaos of the wedding I figured something small would do.

It was a glass bead blown with a sea green glass. There was an intricate pattern on it that was free flowing and symbolising waves and the soothing motions they make. It was to put on his camp necklace.

"I have the coral pendant from you so I thought you should have this from me."

"I love it almost as much as I love you Wise Girl." I laughed and we kissed with the backdrop of a beautiful sunset which I couldn't help but think was just for us.

 **Happy New Year everyone! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have an awesome day :***

 **xox**


	29. 29 The Inevitable End

The Inevitable End

Their love would never be topped. Aphrodite herself would sit in awe of their connection even in these moments where they were questioning their path. For the 2 of them immortality wasn't necessarily the great gift it was for others but they made the most of it really.

There were times where it did seem like a curse. The fact they may never take their final breath haunted every laugh and traced every argument but maybe their memories are worth it. They may never escape the suffering they have witnessed together and alone but they will always support each other.

A god and a goddess. Both had their own stories all intertwined through lives of others who had all gone.

Silence took over again. No one could even think about moving on. They forgot how easy to forget it is that even though death is on your side there's only so long one can have enough life in them to carry on. When you lose the one you love it's hard to keep fighting. Percy knew that but it didn't make Nico's departure any easier.

"I think there might be strawberry cake in the mess hall," Annabeth tried through the tears.

Their hands found their way into the familiar position and they squeezed tight onto each other. They brought the cake back to their home. Designed by them and built to cater for their every need yet now something felt uncomfortable about it. They should have realised it was more than the immense feeling of loss in the pit of their stomachs.

Awaiting them at their home was a familiar face. Whether he was friendly depended on the occasion really."Hades?" Percy question.

One of our best friends whom we have watched grow up and grow old just lost his fight so I'm sorry if we are not jumping with utter joy at the thought of Hades really misreading a situation!" Annabeth protested and Hades once again rolled his eyes and with a swift gesture revealed 3 figures. To their amazement before them stood Nico whose funeral they had just attended; Thalia whose grave they were just mourning at and Grover their once loyal satyr who sacrificed himself for young demigods who found themselves in a life-threatening situation. They were all smiling and the 2 immortals glanced at each other wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys- you aren't looking too bad for what, 137 are you?" Thalia joked. The 3 smiled back at her still unsure of what was going on and looked at Hades for guidance.

They were speechless. They were their oldest friends and they thought they had said goodbye to each other for the last time but no. As always Hades creeps out of the shadows and defies nature.

"Now I can't give you too long but they know what they need to do." Hades said as he left the room probably to offer guidance where it wasn't wanted.

"Annie? Fish Brains? Come on, you don't need us with you to survive or live." Thalia said."But the guilt-"Annabeth started.

"Don't even try that. We all live our lives to the fullest and don't regret anything. You guys have always known the day will come where none of us are here to bring up old memories and that eventually it will only be you two who remain." Nico said smartly.

"Yeah, we're all happy in Elysium now. The gods, eventually, were good to everyone and we're all together watching you cheering you on with everything." Grover stated.

"And don't give us any other excuses. If you don't move on we're all gonna haunt you and make you regret the day you thought you needed us for anything." Thalia strongly finished.

"But what can we do now? Camp has its trainers and everything is going smoothly, what more is there for us to do?" Percy seemed lost with his plea.

"Well camp is great but it isn't everything. Has it not occurred to you that maybe you could have kids? Contaminate the world with little clever fish heads and tell them all of your stories, tell them about us. Go to Hawaii like you said you were going to on your honeymoon and build an ice-cream parlour. Take a break. I don't know do whatever you want." Thalia pleaded back.

The 2 were holding hands tightly offering the silent support that was infamous to anyone who ever stayed in the same room as them. As the realisation began to set in Hades stumbled back through the door seeming keen to get out of there.

"Have you persuaded them to be fruitful? That was my one condition from the council- if you haven't my head is gonna get chopped." Hades fumbled.

"Dad, you can't be decapitated and we did our best so chill out." Nico replied.

"I think that means we have to go," Grover bleated reluctantly.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid it is." Hades said."We love you guys so much," Annabeth said and Percy reiterated."We know and ditto," Thalia winked and with a wave and so many unsaid thanks in everyone's hearts Hades disappeared along with his 3 surprises.

The sun beamed down on the beaches of Hawaii as a family of gods and past and future heroes served ice cream to mortals who suspected nothing of their royalty. Jackson's Ices. Simple yet delicious. 3 young children frolicked in the sunlight still unaware of the past and the struggles of their parents.

They had lived without worry for years and away from the dangers of mythical life and asides from the regular updates from their camp for developing demigods all evidence was hidden in the depths of memories.

It does signify the end of an era for the deities but also the fresh start they have. Their past will haunt them wherever they go but their future is still bright. They are not alone and have shared their gifts with 3 future leaders who will all go on to make their parents proud.

Immortality for them was never a choice. It was the path given to them before they even knew each other, before they knew anything and lucky for them their paths would be crossed for eternity and they would be there for each other every step of the way.

 **Dedicated to threyelles (tumblr and Instagram) because she's probably the only reason this happened. Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it or favourited it meant and means so much to me. It has been a while so I felt like I should conclude this for good and even though I know it's not my best work I needed to do this. I have drifted away from the pjo fandom for a while now but this still brought me a lot of joy (minus the fact I kinda killed everyone off oops). Anyway, this is farewell and also a huge thank you especially to Emily as it's your 17th today and without you the past few months would have been a lot worse for me. I love you lots!**

 **Thank you so much,**

 **Molly :D**


End file.
